Dimension God Zero
by xShadowDancer
Summary: The Dimension God passes away after leaving an inheritance (The System) for our protagonist. Join the Saiyan as he visits multiple anime worlds, meeting his favourite characters while at the same growing stronger in order to reach the height where his predecessor once stood. StartingWorld:DxD. Warning: Godlike!OC. Saiyan!OC. OCxKuroka pairing. There may be additional harem members.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Ball franchise or any other non-original concept (includes different anime characters and anime worlds mentioned within this story). Rights go to their original creators. **

**Enjoy the chapter,**

**\- xShadowDancer. **

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"So um… excuse me Sir Dimension God. Since you're saying that I haven't died, why exactly am I here?"

Zero blinked innocently as he asked the figure who was currently sitting in front of him sipping some coffee.

The teen was genuinely curious as he had suddenly appeared in this place seemingly out of nowhere. The last thing he remembered doing was watching a newly released anime movie with his group of friends at the cinemas.

And no, it was not an otaku group or any of the sort.

Okay sure, they were definitely people who enjoyed watching anime, playing games and while there was also the occasional discussion and debates about them, it wasn't to the point of obsession - just a common hobby between friends you could say.

Anyway, after the movie had finished, Zero was planning on going to a nearby restaurant to have dinner with his friends as the time around then was already pretty late into the evening.

But just as he was walking past the double doors of the cinema entrance, he had suddenly found himself in this strange and mysterious location which basically looked like it was surrounded by vast galaxies.

Everywhere was brightly lit and if he was to be honest, he found it quite amazingly beautiful.

As Zero was admiring the sight, he had failed to notice that he was standing in front of what appeared to be a circular wooden dining table and that there was actually someone sitting on one of the two seats available.

It was not until he heard someone ask him if he had finished his stargazing did he finally come back to reality with a slightly startled expression on his face, but that didn't stop him from replying with an - 'Oh shit! My apologies, I didn't really notice you there. Haha… Well, not to be rude but… Who the fuck are you?'

And the next words that came right after were - "Ah... wait that didn't come out the right way. Just a slip of the tongue… Yes, a slip of tongue is what that was. Don't get angry… Ah, please drop that scary expression you have there… Haha…"

And that is how our protagonist found himself sitting opposite a figure who was supposedly the Dimension God and the very same person who had patiently explained to him how he hadn't yet died and was only summoned here instead.

Of course, that was after Zero received a couple of deadly glares from the god for the initial lack of respect the god had been given.

Have to say though, the guy definitely had a very intense atmosphere around him.

It made an 19-year-old like himself feel pressured and the temperament radiating off the man gave people the feeling of wanting to kneel down and start worshipping him.

Zero was lucky the god didn't take his rudeness to heart.

After all, our protagonist knew from gut instinct, that if the god was only a tad bit serious, he would most likely be dead by now. Just the god collapsing his aura on him would turn him into a pool of blood.

God appeared to be in his middle-aged years and from his sharp facial features, Zero could imagine that the guy was handsome when he was young, maybe just as handsome as himself. Not that he was being a narcissist or anything - Just telling the truth. Facts people, facts.

With short, black raven hair, styled nicely along with a charming face and six-pack abdominals on a nicely toned body, his appearance and easy-going personality had allowed many women to fall for him.

Of course, as he quite enjoyed his carefree life and not to mention that he was still rather young himself, Zero never really got into any serious relationships.

The occasional flings here and there were just to satisfy the occasional cravings for sex, something which had the consent of both parties when they made the decision to enter the relationship.

Anyway, back to the present.

"Excuse me… eh… Sir…? God…? Dimension God…? My apologies, but what should I call you?"

"Any of the above three are fine."

"Oh... alright. Well, once again, excuse me… sir Dimension God, since you told me that I haven't died, why exactly am I here?"

Zero asked curiously with a glint in his eyes which God, being the supreme being he was, naturally noticed.

"You… Don't tell me that you honestly think that this god is the same as those rip-off gods in those fanfictions of yours... that I just… 'coincidentally' happened to have made a mistake with your soul and summoned you here in order to compensate you?"

The Dimension God didn't reply to the question immediately but asked a question in return with an almost exasperated tone in his voice.

"Well, as a matter of fact, yes I do."

The raven-haired teen declared rather confidently and straightforwardly. Ignoring the rolling eyes of the figure sitting opposite him, he continued.

"Although I personally think that it's sort of clichéd, this situation seems to be very similar to the ones depicted in those fanfictions, wouldn't you think so too? So I would like to politely ask again, why exactly am I here?"

"I am looking for a successor."

The Dimension God stated solemnly.

"And...?"

Zero questioned in an oblivious tone.

Although that sole statement he was able to piece things together somewhat, he still questioned like he didn't understand what the god was talking about as everything just seemed so unbelievable. Him, an ordinary guy… becoming the successor of a Dimension God? Who in the world came up with that crappy joke?

"And… that successor is you yourself."

The god pointed at him with his index finger.

Well fuck. The crappy joke became a reality.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that I'm fairly new to writing fanfiction so don't hit me too much. I'm doing this for fun and mainly a way to improve my writing so I hope you guys also have fun along with me on this journey. :D Anyways, I can't really guarantee consistent updates, but there should be at least 1 or 2 chapters a week since e****ach chapter will only be consisting of 1 to 2k words. **

**This story will be centered around our protagonist who ends up getting a system, which is an inheritance provided by a Dimension God. Everything is set within the Dimensional Multiverse (which is essentially comprised of different anime worlds) with the main world being Highschool DxD. The protagonist will also travel to different worlds in between the different arcs of DxD, either to gain more power or simply just to have fun. **

**A reminder that this story is going to be MY interpretation of each anime world so some things won'****t be the same as canon. The protagonist WILL be OP... Godlike, whatever you want to call it, but that just leaves more room for different character interactions which I strongly prefer since I hate having to write fighting scenes all the time.**

**Oh right, just gonna say that it will be a fairly slow start... possibly about 5 chapters before the protagonist gets his System which is about 10k words, so not THAT slow. But yeah... I decided to put a little backstory for our God here, mostly explaining why he's giving the protagonist his inheritance and other things related. **

**It is mainly because I've seen many fanfictions where the MC just asks for a couple of wishes which the 'God' ends up granting and then... nothing else happens afterwards apart from the MC beginning his journey in a new world with his newly found superpowers. No offence, but I honestly found the beginning of those fanfics pretty lazy and lackluster. That's just my opinion though, I don't really have anything against those authors. Hehe.**

**Anyway, I think that's all from me as I can't really think of what else to say. :D**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-xShadowDancer. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Ball franchise or any other non-original concept (includes different anime characters and anime worlds mentioned within this story). Rights go to their original creators.**

**Hey guys, the second chapter is up!**

**Enjoy,**

**\- xShadowDancer.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - A story of the past and... What?!**

* * *

"And… that successor is you yourself."

God pointed at him with his index finger before asking a question of his own.

"Why ask when you already know the answer?"

"Well you see, being able to piece things together and understanding is one thing… whereas believing is another."

Zero deadpanned at the god. How was a mere mortal like him supposed to believe the unbelievable?

"I see."

The Dimension God went silent and just continued to stare at his successor after giving two words to indicate his understanding.

This silence didn't really last that long though because unlike the god, Zero still had a ton of things he didn't quite understand.

Although it was pretty cool knowing that he had basically become an apprentice dimension god, he needed to know why. Why was the Dimension God choosing a successor? And why was he the one chosen? What was it that was so special about himself to attract the attention of this godly being?

"Um, Dimension God sir, can I please ask you a few questions?"

The raven-haired teen spoke with courtesy to which the figure being questioned simply nodded to indicate he could.

"The first question, why exactly are you choosing a successor?"

And as soon as he asked that question, the expression on God's face became dark which obviously startled our protagonist, thinking that he had asked something wrong.

But his fears quickly turned into curiosity as he noticed the middle-aged looking man only giving a heavy sigh with grief present in his eyes.

The question had obviously hit a sore spot and triggered bad memories for the god, but Zero was still interested as to what had happened to be able to cause a being like the one in front of him such sorrow.

The teen could practically feel the feelings of anguish coming from the Dimension God wash over him and boy was it not a good feeling.

Fortunately for Zero, it had only lasted a short moment before he felt the surrounding atmosphere return back to normal before God opened his mouth to speak.

"It's… a long story actually, but since you asked, this god will kindly tell you. You have the right to know as my successor."

With another dejected sigh, the middle-aged looking god opened his mouth once more.

"Before I get to the main reason though, let me tell you my- no... 'our' journey as we reached the peak of this multidimensional world and created our own dimensions."

"Our?"

Zero blinked.

"Yes, my dear sister and I."

And so the Dimension God started telling his story.

Apparently, the Dimension God was someone who was born from an entirely different dimension along with his twin sister.

Their parents had passed away when they were at a young age to which they were then taken in by a kind old man who had apparently found them sleeping on the streets. The old man proceeded to treat them as his own grandchildren while at the same time they also saw him as their grandfather figure.

The world in which they lived was one of the most common cruel worlds where everyone placed emphasis on the phrase 'survival of the fittest'. Fighting was present everywhere as all sorts of different races fought over land in order to expand their own domain. This included beasts and monsters who ruled over the forests, mountains, and seas.

So from a young age the twins began training, mainly to protect themselves and most importantly each other. After all, at the end of the day, they only had one another whom they can truly call family in that world, not including the kind old man of course.

The twins later found out that their adopted grandfather wasn't as ordinary as he seemed to be and was supposedly one of the strongest beings in that certain world. In this case, as both siblings started showing superior talent in martial arts, the kind old man started to seriously train them and while at it, also made them his disciples.

(A/N: A 'Dimension' contains many 'Worlds'.)

From their master, they had learnt how to properly survive in a cruel society where danger could possibly arrive at any time while further increasing their strength as much as possible in order to have more chances at living within the harsh environment of that world.

After graduating from their apprenticeship the twins ventured out into the world promising to come back when they become the strongest.

They hunted down many beasts and monsters and ended up being hunted down by others themselves whilst getting even more powerful in the process. They also made a lot of friends and were even betrayed by some of them.

It was essentially a dangerous adventure full of hardships.

After five years, the two had finally become the strongest beings of that world. Yes, five years was all it took. Their talent was just that great and combining that superior talent with lots of hard work and training, that's where they had ended up after a measly five years time.

Achieving the peak, the two siblings then decided to journey back home as promised, towards the secluded place where their grandfather and master lived in order to show off their results of training.

But what they saw after they arrived home became the biggest turning point in their life.

The kind old man they knew had passed away. All that was left in the small house, was a pitched black coffin laying next to a table which had a sealed letter placed atop of it.

The twins had been devastated.

The letter was obviously meant for them while the contents of the coffin were needless to say. Reading the letter left for them by their master, they came to know that he had always believed that they would reach the apex when he first saw their talent, along with the effort they had put into their training.

He also told the twins that although the time together may have been short, he had enjoyed his old life accompanying them and at that point, they were already bawling their eyes out.

Their grandfather figure also mentioned the fact that there was definitely a higher world out there to explore, something he was able to sense when he too had reached the peak of the world.

It was apparently one of his dreams to travel and experience a higher realm but he never had the chance to do so as he was just too old so he passed his dreams onto the twins, his grandchildren, and hoped they would be able to fulfil his wishes.

And that's exactly what they did.

After burying the coffin and making a grave for their grandfather at someplace secluded from everything, they began training again because no matter how they tried, the twins just weren't able to sense what their adopted grandfather had told them. Probably because they were still too weak, which wasn't exactly incorrect.

One year later, they finally were able to have a vague sense of the higher realms.

Then in the second year, the twins were able to break the space but unfortunately found out that their bodies weren't able to last long within the void, so they continued training.

It was only after another three years before their bodies could finally withstand the spacial pressure without any burdens, so once they had sent their farewells to all of their close friends and then proceeded to revisit their master one last time at his gravestone, the twins ventured into the unknown.

And unknown it was, as there was no real way for them to navigate in the void.

The only clue they had was in the direction where they had sensed the higher realm. The twins could sense that their next world was really was close to them yet at the same time far away as they drifted towards their destination. They did not even know how long it would take to get there as time and space seemed to run differently within the void.

Luckily though, both were strong enough to survive without food for a long time relying solely on their energy, or they would be doomed as the storage rings carrying all their food from their old world had shattered; not being able to handle the spacial pressure.

One day had passed, then one week and after that one month before the twins had finally reached their target - A new world and perhaps for them, a new beginning.

.

.

.

"... So from then on, it was just a repeat of what you experienced in the first world?"

Zero asked after the Dimension God finished recounting his story.

"Yes. Sparing the minor details of every danger that we had to face along the way, we were essentially just ascending towards the top of a world before moving onto the next. We sought breakthrough after breakthrough… all the way until we finally rose to a realm in which we acquired the power to create and alter a dimension that was able to accommodate countless different worlds."

God explained in return.

"I see… that's amazing and all but there's something I've been wondering about for a while now."

The raven-haired teen stated, rubbing his chin in thought.

"And what might that be, kid?"

The figure sitting opposite him raised an eyebrow, curious to what the boy was thinking. Although the god could just read the teen's mind, he was never someone who enjoyed prying into someone's thoughts unless he needed to.

"In those stories of yours, you kept mentioning that you had a twin sister and how you went on those adventures with her. So if you don't mind me asking, what ever happened to her?"

Zero asked with a very curious expression on his face, ignoring the fact that God had just called him a kid as the divine being had every right to call him that. He had a gut feeling that the sister of the Dimension God was someone who was very much related to why he was here in the first place and chosen as the successor of her brother.

The teen could practically see the painful and distorted expression on the god's face after he had finished asking and also the pale white fists which seemed to be clenched as if the deity was enduring something difficult.

Seeing this, even without his instincts telling him, Zero could very well put the pieces of the puzzle together.

From the expression of anguish this god displayed when the teen was asking why he was choosing a successor in the first place, to how much emphasis and care the god had placed when introducing his twin sibling, Zero thought that something definitely had occurred to her - and it wasn't anything good either.

Maybe she was extremely ill, that is if dimension gods could even get sick, and the god of dimension had decided to take care of her and couldn't focus on his job as a god of dimension… so he decided to find a successor?

The teen guessed as his thoughts turned erratically.

Maybe she was heavily injured?

Or even worse, perhaps she had already died and the Dimension God in grief, decided to retire as he felt tired. After all, who knows how long these gods had lived for.

But if the previous guess turned out to be correct, didn't that mean that even gods of their caliber could be killed?

Although he did not know much, or rather, anything at all about the levels of strength, but for someone who was basically on par with the god sitting in front of him, a being that was literally capable of creating large dimensions, to be killed, it was definitely something alarming.

Especially for Zero, as he was recently told to take over the mantle of the Dimensional God. That was why he was present here to begin with.

In fact, the teen's guess was actually not far off the mark.

But of course, there was always a twist when it came to these particular situations.

"My sister… was killed by my own hands."

* * *

**And that's all for chapter 1, hope you guys liked it. Leave a review if you did or if you have any suggestions on what powers our MC should have. I'll see what I can do.**

**T****his chapter is a bit longer than the previous one, just a bit over 2k words I think. **

**Anyways, more chapters coming soon! **

**See you guys later,**

**-xShadowDancer.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Ball franchise or any other non-original concept (includes different anime characters and anime worlds mentioned within this story). Rights go to their original creators.**

**Here's the third chapter!**

**Enjoy,**

**\- xShadowDancer.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Seasoned murderer**

* * *

"My sister… was killed by my own hands."

The Dimension God stated woefully after regaining his composure.

Meanwhile, our protagonist was left stunned on the spot for a few seconds before he recovered with an outburst.

"Haaa?! What was that? My apologies sir, but I don't think I heard you properly… My ears don't seem to be working today. Haha... Could you please repeat what you had just said?"

Zero started sweating bullets and thought he was just hearing things.

"Your ears are fine, kid. You heard correctly the first time. Yes, I…"

God gritted his teeth and hesitated for a bit before speaking again.

"...killed my very own blood relative. Although it wasn't intentional, it still remains a fact that I was the one who had killed her."

The deity finished sadly.

"I-I see."

The raven-haired teen stuttered nervously. He had not expected the result to turn out like this.

The Dimension God sighed as he noticed this and began thinking back to everything that happened, before proceeding to explain to his successor exactly what had taken place back then.

"You see, as long as one reaches our realm of power and divinity, you are able to create dimensions which essentially becomes connected to you as a part of your own being.

The dimension created comes with many perks to which the main one enables the creator to become stronger the more developed his/her dimension is and this entirely depends on the strength of the living beings within the dimension, regardless of their race.

Whether they be gods or mortals, monsters or beasts, devils or angels, etc… you get the gist.

Anyway, it might've been because we were twins, but when our two siblings had created our own dimensions, a peculiar situation had appeared.

The dimensions we created turned out to be parallel to each other, but in a rather strange way one might say."

The god paused for a moment, allowing time for Zero, who was now rather curious about all this dimension stuff, to urge the man on by quickly inserting a question of his own.

"Strange? What do you mean by strange?"

"You see, there wasn't really anything wrong with how our dimensions developed at first.

But that was until I found out that except for one location present in my own dimension, the rest of the worlds I had created just weren't able to host living beings no matter how I tried to change the environment.

To make it even worse, the creatures that lived in that world became extinct before a new species emerged and even then, it still took them a couple of hundred thousand years before they gained the intellect they have now.

Though what irritated me the most was just how they weak they were.

Their strength was close to nil and for some reason, I couldn't change it, almost as if there was a higher rule applied to my dimension which had stripped me of my god's authority. Pretty frustrating if you ask me."

God explained in slight annoyance.

'Eh…? How come that world sounds strangely familiar… almost like…'

The raven-haired teen was lost in his thoughts before getting pulled back to reality by a deep voice which practically solved his doubts in one sentence.

"Before you say anything… Yes, that world is the Earth where you had lived all your life."

"Uh huh… So those creatures that became instinct were dinosaurs then?"

Zero asked after nodding.

"Yes kid, but that's not the point here."

God started to sound slightly impatient.

"Ah, my bad my bad. Please continue as you like Sir."

Zero indicated the god could continue while having an embarrassed expression on his face to which the deity just shook his head in defeat before speaking up again.

"Anyway, unlike my dimension which seemed to have a ton of unfixable problems, my sister's, on the other hand, was blooming with every passing millennium.

The dimension consisted of various worlds and each included several developed civilizations of different races. Whilst the majority of them were only of meager strength, there were still numerous worlds with advanced civilizations and decent power.

Certain worlds even contained beings whose power even rivals that of two to three realms below me. Unfortunately though, those guys are bound by the dimensional laws and have to rely on themselves to break free of the shackles which in other words is a breakthrough in realm."

"Interesting, so how are you and your sister's dimensions even considered parallel to each other, if the differences between the two were that far apart?"

The teen asked again, though it was a proper question this time.

"Good question, this god was just getting to that."

The middle-aged looking deity nodded his head in approval.

"Since you are someone who has watched a lot of anime along with having a considerable amount of manga and novels read, I'm fairly certain that you can basically guess the situation between both dimensions, now that I've revealed a couple of things to you that is."

God glanced at Zero with a knowing eye, which confused the teen. The fuck did watching anime and reading novels have to do with different dimensions?

Wait a minute…

Zero's eyes which had a trace of confusion had now turned bright with clarity as he finally thought of something.

Parallel Dimensions…

Anime… Manga… and Novels…

Add in the fact that one Dimension is severely weaker than the other…

"Don't tell me… that the various worlds in your sister's dimension… are actually anime worlds… along with all of the possible novel and movie worlds from Earth?!"

Zero's eyes shined with stars at the possibility. Wouldn't that mean he'd be able to go to all those worlds in the future?

'How interesting!' He thought with excitement.

"Mmm, that is true… though it is quite intriguing to know that some of those worlds in that dimension are basically just different variations of the Earth from my own dimension."

The supreme being nodded and then proceeded to explain further.

"Time runs differently between the two dimensions so my sister and I were able to notice and figure out the similarities quickly.

Now I know what you're probably thinking - that the multiple worlds in my sister's dimension were created by the human imagination originating from the parallel dimension, but that's where you're wrong.

The worlds residing in my twin's dimension had already existed in the first place as they were created by her, long before those anime and novels in my dimension were written and produced.

In fact, even I don't know why, but the mortals in my dimension seem to be able to depict the future of the worlds within my sister's dimension through the form of an anime, novel, manga or movie, whatever it may be. Even games are included.

In short, the different scenarios present in those anime and novels are actually like a set future for those worlds.

This means that it is highly likely, and almost certain, that the path of each world will follow what is specifically shown or mentioned in the anime or novel, that is, if nothing external to the world interferes with the particular timeline."

'Well, that's actually pretty fascinating now that I think about it. Doesn't all of that just prove that fate is a real existence? Doesn't that also mean that my meeting with the Dimension God is also a kind of fate? Then is it possible for someone to escape their fate? I mean, all those protagonists from different anime/novels can do it… Hmm... maybe that's what it means by breaking the shackles and moving up the realm? Ah, never mind. My head hurts just thinking about it, I better stop.'

Zero thought in confusion as his brain kept coming up with different theories and solutions. He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts though and came back to reality after hearing God continue to speak.

"Anyway, we're starting to get slightly off track here. The real reason why I mentioned all of this is because I wanted to tell you the reason I started envying my sister, which had later become unconcealed jealousy, leading to her undeserved death."

The deity's voice turned grim at that.

"Jealous? Of what? How she was more accomplished in developing her dimension?"

The raven-haired teen asked, raising an eyebrow at the god, which was honestly considered rude, but as they've been talking for a while now, the deity, on instinct, had already learned to ignore his successor's discourtesy.

God sighed.

"Yes, sort of. Although at first, it wasn't really anything major. In fact, I was honestly happy that my sister was able to get stronger as she was always the weaker of the two of us. I even took part in helping her manage her dimension, as I couldn't really do much with mine no matter what I tried.

But it started to hit me eventually, that I was going to be overtaken by my sister in terms of strength and my pride as a man didn't want such a thing to happen. When you add in the fact that I was her older brother and the one who was supposed to be stronger, in order to protect her, it didn't exactly soothe the problem down either.

Many actually don't realize that even gods possess emotions and whilst a certain rumour of how gods discard some of their emotions, due to being deemed a liability and something useless, was somewhat true, only a select few choose to do it. Most gods including us, the dimension gods, retain our emotions since they are one of the very essences that make up our soul and without them, the soul becomes incomplete.

And so my pride, coupled with the frustrations originating from how underdeveloped my dimension was and not being able to do anything about it, made my desire for power, which I thought had long been lost since I had reached the realm of dimension god, sprout again. This further pushed me to make a crazy decision - to occupy my sister's dimension for myself..."

The Dimension God paused for a bit, before opening his mouth once more.

"...and you can basically guess what went down afterwards."

"That…"

Zero frowned. He was perplexed by one thing.

"...how exactly did you… eh… you know… when your sister clearly seemed to be stronger than you at the time. After all, her dimension was grander than yours and going by what you had told me previously, doesn't a dimension god become stronger the more their dimension is developed?"

The deity shook his head at that.

"Dimension gods have different levels of strength too, from low to high-tier with mid-tier being in between the two. The different tiers are subsequently divided into three also, from the beginning-tier to peak-tier, likewise, with the late-tier in between.

My sister was at the mid-peak-tier of the dimension god realm at her bottleneck. Even when borrowing powers from her dimension, my twin sister at most had the strength of someone who had just broken through to the high-beginning-tier compared to me who had long broken through to the high dimension god realm beginning-tier and stayed there for quite a while already.

Although it might only seem like a tiny difference, when someone reaches our level of strength, just a minuscule amount would be enough to dominate the other side in a fight."

God explained patiently once more.

"Even then...the disparity shouldn't be that much, right? Dimension Gods couldn't possibly be that fragile, otherwise, wouldn't having all that power and authority be a joke?"

The raven-haired teen retorted.

"Of course they're not that fragile. What do you take us for?"

God rolled his eyes at his successor.

"Despite the fact that I didn't have any concept of time when I was battling my sister, I still remember fighting her for a great deal of it. Maybe a couple of months of so? We dimension gods obviously don't need to sleep so battles could last up to years even.

Anyway, after an unknown amount of time had passed, I recall myself becoming impatient which had eventually turned into anger. Overcome by rage, I was later woken up to see my sister's apologetic smile whilst telling me through her sorries that she was going to be the first one leaving.

Startled by this, it was only then that I had noticed a fatal injury to her divine soul, something which I had inflicted on her. Usually, if this happens, there is still a possibility of reincarnation due to the degree of our powers… but the wound she was inflicted with was a kind of deadly poison that I had concocted in case there were some unexpected circumstances.

This poison acts fast and is extremely potent against us divine, especially since it was made by a divine who had reached the realm of dimension god. It essentially corrodes the very essence of someone's soul, which means that there is no chance of reincarnation. In simple terms, their entire existence will be removed from the multidimensional universe."

As he listened up to here, Zero felt a chill up his spine and looking closer, one would notice the teen's hands shivering. Fuck man. Although from an outsiders point of view, they could simply say that he was the future dimension god and shouldn't be scared of something like this, he was still technically a mortal at the moment. When had he ever heard such a terrifying thing?

'What a frightening existence to be able to create such a poison.'

Zero thought with terror. The teen after getting a reality check, finally understood how naive his previous ideas were.

He realized that even though the existence in front of him might've seemed chill and extra patient when it came to him, this being was still someone who had gone through wars and a fair share of experience when it came to killing someone.

He was literally talking with a seasoned murderer!

* * *

**Woohoo! Chapter 2 is finished with about 2300+ words. Still some storytelling along with little bits of info here and there. This fanfic won't be rushed and there'll be a slow start of about 8 chapters so hope you bear with me.**

**As always, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed,**

**\- xShadowDancer.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Ball franchise or any other non-original concept (includes different anime characters and anime worlds mentioned within this story). Rights go to their original creators.**

* * *

** BeastMaster64: Hey man, thanks for the comment! ****Glad you find it promising! ****It will be a slow start though, so please bear with me! :D**

** Reikon67: I'm writing the chapters as I go so sometimes the conversations will be cut short. My apologies for this. Also, some people don't really like long chapters and would rather short ones as the chapters end up feeling too lengthy otherwise. It's really all up to personal preference though, don't mind me. In any case, thanks for the comment also. Hope you continue to read ^-^**

**Fourth chapter's up!**

**Enjoy,**

**\- xShadowDancer.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - God's Resolution**

* * *

'What a frightening existence to be able to create such a poison.'

Zero thought with terror. The teen after getting a reality check, finally understood how naive his previous ideas were.

He realized that even though the existence in front of him might've seemed chill and extra patient when it came to him, this being was still someone who had gone through wars and a fair share of experience when it came to killing someone.

He was literally talking with a seasoned murderer!

Luckily though, the god didn't really mind his previous rude behaviour or who knows how many ways he could have been killed. Although he was always carefree, he was still someone who valued his life. After all, how could someone enjoy life when they're dead?

Zero began listening carefully once he heard the Dimension God continue speaking.

"Because I was her brother, my sister never attacked me and had only defended.

In normal circumstances, she wasn't someone who would get inflicted by the poison so easily but in this particular case, she had let her guard down whilst in the middle of trying to snap me out of my uncontrolled state of fury and so the unfortunate occurrence had befallen her.

What made me feel even worse was that there wasn't even a trace of resentment or anger on her face when she had passed, only the soft gentleness towards a family member remained.

And something I didn't expect was that I would actually use this poison whilst moving on instinct. It was supposed to be a last resort if I had ever encountered an unbeatable enemy, which probably never would've happened considering how strong I was. Ah… it was never supposed to be used on her…"

God lowered his head towards the end after letting out a heavy sigh full of regrets. Just the thought of everything left him devastated.

To the teen, it sounded as if the god had aged 20 years. To kill your own blood sister, the only family you had left in the world... Although Zero did not know how it felt as he didn't have parents nor any relatives, it must have been very painful for the god.

Zero couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy towards the divine being and maybe it would have been better off if he had not started all of this by asking a certain question in the first place.

"Sir, I just wanted to say that I'm sor-"

The raven-haired teen wanted to apologize but was immediately interrupted by the god.

"Enough. No need for apologies kid. I was going to mention everything sooner or later anyway as this matter was the main reason why I had decided on choosing a successor. After all, I'm going to be needing someone who could take care of both dimensions when I'm gone."

"Gone? You don't mean…"

"Yes. Because of her departure and knowing that I was precisely the reason why things had occurred in the first place, I can't exactly find the will left in me to live any longer.

Could you imagine… someone who has been with you for practically all of your life… possibly millions of years together already… suddenly disappearing like that in a blink of an eye when you woke up the next day?

I often find myself in a daze as the scenes from the event come back to haunt me every now and then. It's like a reminder that I shouldn't ever forgive myself for everything that had happened…"

As God continued to rant, he unknowingly leaked out some of his aura and our protagonist, who was literally just a couple of feet away from the source, had to endure the full brunt of it.

There were two words to describe the feeling he felt at this moment - fucking unbearable. In fact, it was excruciatingly painful.

"!"

Zero wasn't able to speak up and could only try to make noises trying to gain the god's attention. Luckily for him, it worked as the divine being had noticed his successor being strangely silent for a while now and stopped to check on him.

"Ah shit! My apologies for not noticing sooner kid. A tiny bit of my aura got out of control for a second there."

God apologized while quickly using his powers to heal the kid as the raven-haired teen had almost become a bloody corpse sprawled out on the table.

Luckily he had reacted in time or his successor would've been sent into reincarnation. Of course, the divine being could just bring his soul back with all his memories intact but that in itself felt like too much trouble.

"Ha… ha… h-how… am I… ha... still alive… ha.. after all… ha… of that…"

Zero gasped as he spoke in broken sentences. The pressure wasn't something he had ever experienced before. The teen literally thought his soul was going to split apart and looking over at the intact table and chair, he became utterly speechless.

Not that he had ever experienced having a mountain pressed on top of him or anything remotely similar to it, but that was basically what Zero thought he had endured for a split second of a moment there and upon noticing the furniture having no cracks on the surface or any defects of the sort when exposed to that intense pressure, his eyes started to sparkle.

These were peerless artifacts that were probably made of divine materials! He thought while gently stroking the chair as if it were his lover.

The Dimension God looked at his successor's actions strangely and finally decided to stay silent.

If the teen were to know that these things were only some cheap furniture made by him casually and was built using the materials of one of the weakest demons, the low-level demon tree, maybe the guy would break down and start crying after realizing how unfair the world was.

It took a while for Zero to regain composure but when he did, our protagonist seriously wanted to start swearing at the god, though when he thought back to the immense pressure the god had given off and the fact that the god had described it as 'a tiny bit', he swallowed back his words.

Still, was there anyone in the world who treated their successor like this? He had almost died! The teen still felt a bit of trepidation when he thought back to it.

To be honest, after knowing that the god wanted to die, the teen really wanted to say the clichéd lines of 'choosing death is a form of escape!' but in the end, he just couldn't bring himself to say it.

After all, if he had heard correctly, God literally said that he was at least a million years old!

Maybe after everything the deity had been through, death would be a kind of salvation for the guy. In any case, the god had made his choice and it looked like he wasn't about to change the decision anytime soon.

Zero wasn't one to judge people for what they did, of course, that is unless he found them stupid.

He was always someone who followed the motto of 'I do what I want' in accordance with the morals he had set for himself. It was quite a fit really, coupled with his carefree personality that is.

It might've been the fact that his successor's mind had been drifting elsewhere for quite some time now that the Dimension God decided to speak up to gain the kid's attention.

"Sorry that you had to listen to me rant all this time kid. Nevertheless, I've basically told you how everything came to be, so…"

God paused while Zero instantly sat up straight in his seat as if his ears had finally heard something heavenly for a change. The teen's eyes were lit up in anticipation for what was coming.

"...it's about time I hand over my inheritance."

* * *

**Hey guys, this one's going to be a short chapter of only approximately 1300 words. I haven't gotten the time to write for the past 2 days so yeah, this is all I got for now. Hope you guys don't mind! **

**Anyways, more chapters coming soon!**

**Again, thanks for reading,**

**\- xShadowDancer**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Ball franchise or any other non-original concept (includes different anime characters and anime worlds mentioned within this story). Rights go to their original creators.**

* * *

** Reikon67: I'll try to not let you down man! There are 2 Chapters incoming. Hopefully you will like it. ^-^**

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm going to be uploading two chapters today: Chapter 4 and Chapter 5. Chapter 4 was supposed to be the second part of Chapter 3 but I didn't have time to finish yesterday so I am uploading today after I have finished writing it. As it is only 850 words, I decided to write an extra chapter today because there was a lot of spare time lying around. So yeah, 2 chapters for you guys to read. **

**Enjoy,**

**\- xShadowDancer.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The Inheritance... A System?!**

* * *

"...it's about time I hand over my inheritance."

'Finally, it's here!'

Zero thought with excitement.

Everything that happened so far was slightly different from the usual. From what he knew, on the basis of many fan fictions and novels that he had read previously, the protagonist had always gotten his golden finger straight from the very beginning…

But hey, what did he have to complain about? Wasn't he just about to get one of his own anyway?

"So what's in this so-called 'inheritance' you're giving me?"

The raven-haired teen asked with much enthusiasm.

"Eh, to be honest… my initial plan was just to directly transfer you all of my strength but then I had immediately realized after, that your body and soul wouldn't be able to handle it."

'Well no shit.'

Zero thought. He didn't dare say that out loud though.

"Knowing you, you probably wouldn't have wanted that anyway as in your terms, 'it'd be no fun'. So I ended up deciding to go with the second option."

God explained to which teen gave a smirk in return.

"Haha, you couldn't be any more right about that. I want to experience how it feels to grow stronger by myself rather than having all of it from the start. Wouldn't everything be more interesting that way?"

"Mm… at least you're willing to put in the effort. Something worth appreciating I'd say."

The Dimension God nodded his head in approval.

"So, what's that alternative you were talking about?"

Zero asked curiously.

"Well essentially, I will be compressing, then transforming all of my power, into something that will assist you as you get stronger."

"Uh, may I please ask you to further elaborate on that Sir?"

"In simple terms, you would be getting a System - one that has everything you'll ever need to reach the realm of Dimension God."

"Well? Although it was within my expectations, hearing it from God himself is like music to the ears. Sweet, a System huh - something all those otakus would have dreamed of. Haha!"

"Ah yes, I almost forgot to mention something. Since I'll be technically transferring my power into you, it'll also count as a form of god's blessing."

"Hmm… you mean like the Falna in the Danmachi world?"

The raven-haired teen raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"Not at all actually. The System will already show your stats and have the same functions as Falna, so there isn't really a need to have Falna inscribed on your back."

God denied while shaking his head before giving his successor an explanation.

"My blessing is different as it directly gives the receiving end a Talent. Although the Talent received is random, it definitely wouldn't be one that's bad. After all, it is still a grace given by a dimension god.

Luckily for you, the blessing you'll be receiving would be boosted by essentially all of my power as the blessing will occur whilst my power transfers onto you.

Now I don't exactly know what benefits you'll be receiving but what I do understand is that your future unlocked Talent would likely be something that is best suited to you along with being… overpowered I guess.

In any case, it'll manifest itself after you have acquired your System."

"Awesome! So what do you want for all this?"

Zero asked after a bit of thought.

"What do you mean?"

God inquired curiously as he had not expected such a random question.

"Well, as the saying goes... 'there's no free lunch in this world' so I was wondering if I could do something for you in return. I'm not exactly a person who likes to owe people debts you see."

The teen replied as a matter of factly.

"Hahaha. Good good. You also follow the principle of Give and Take. Now I'm even more certain that I have made the correct choice in choosing you."

"?"

Zero was confused but the god didn't pay any mind and continued speaking.

"There's only one thing that I want from you and that is to look after both dimensions for me."

"Eh? That's it?"

"Yes… After all, the two dimensions are going to be the only memories left of my sister and I after I leave."

The Dimension God ended his sentence with a gentle smile which, to be honest, gave Zero the creeps as it was the first time he saw the divine being display that expression ever since they had met.

"Ah, I see… let's just go with that then."

The teen honestly didn't know what else he could do for a guy who came up with the decision to literally erase his own existence himself.

After saying that, he noticed the deity standing up so he did the same as he'd feel awkward seated down alone.

"Well, are you ready kid? I'm about to start."

* * *

**And that's it for Chapter 4! Like I said, it's a bit on the short side but the quality should be okay. **

**Chapter 5 is up too so make sure to check it out :3**

**Thanks for reading,**

\- **xShadowDancer.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Ball franchise or any other non-original concept (includes different anime characters and anime worlds mentioned within this story). Rights go to their original creators.**

**Yo! Here's Chapter 5 as I promised.**

**Enjoy,**

**\- xShadowDancer.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Generous God**

* * *

"Well, are you ready kid? I'm about to start."

"Yeah, I'm all good to go. Anytime you're ready Sir."

Getting the affirmative, the Dimension God then placed his hands atop of Zero's head and closed his eyes as the teen started to feel slightly nervous.

In just a few moments, one could see the deity's hand glowing a brilliant gold before the same source of light proceeded to envelop Zero's whole existence, body and soul.

Thinking that the process would be extremely painful, Zero had also closed his eyes whilst tensing up slightly as he mentally prepared himself to experience torment.

Though after a while of just standing there, he re-opened them in confusion as the expected pain had never arrived.

"What? Did you honestly think that you would feel pain during the transfer?"

Zero jumped in surprise when he heard the sudden voice. Looking up, he saw the god standing there smirking at him.

Surprisingly enough, the Dimension God's body was not as solid as it used to be. It was now slightly blurred and at the same time seemed to be flashing in and out of existence every now and then. Quite a sight to behold.

"Ah… um… I guess so?"

The teen replied hesitantly.

"Kid, you seem to be underestimating me too much. Who do you think I am?"

God rolled his eyes when he noticed the reaction of his successor. He was a dimension god damn it, not one of those cheap counterfeit gods in those fanfictions. Most importantly, he wasn't some kind of sadist who would deliberately cause people pain and enjoy the process.

"Haha… my bad my bad."

Zero scratched his head sheepishly before probing the current situation of the god.

"Anyway, your body…"

The teen glanced at the still flickering body of the deity.

"It's nothing much. Just finished transferring most of my power, that's all. Barely have anything left in me after that."

The Dimension God only waved it off as it was nothing.

"So fast?!"

Zero was shocked. It has not even been 5 minutes yet; or that's what he thought anyway.

"If by fast you mean one year then yes, it went much faster than I had initially anticipated."

The now blurred god gave an astonishing reply in return, which had led to a direct outburst from our protagonist.

"What?! Did you just say it took one whole year to complete the process of transferring your powers?!"

"Indeed it did. Although for you it might've seemed like only a couple of minutes had passed."

"I-I see… but how come I don't feel anything such as hunger? A year might be short for you but it's a different story for us mortals."

"How else, my energy had naturally supplemented yours. Why are you asking the obvious?"

The deity became perplexed.

"... Nevermind."

Zero deadpanned at the Dimension God before his eyes lit up again as he had wanted to ask this question for quite a while now. The curiosity was beginning to bug him.

"By the way Sir, I just wanted to ask y-"

"Save the questions for later kid as I have one last thing to do before leaving."

God interrupted to which the black-haired teen had immediately slumped his shoulders.

"Ah… alright then."

After indicating that he was listening with a subtle nod of his head, Zero waited patiently for the divine being to continue.

The Dimension God didn't waste any more time and told his successor what he was about to do.

"If you hadn't already noticed by now, you haven't exactly improved in strength even after receiving my inheritance. The one thing that actually gained benefits from that was your soul, which is now bound to the System."

He paused for a moment to let the information sink into Zero's head before opening his mouth once more.

"Anyway… As you are my successor, I can't possibly let you start your adventure as a weakling, so I decided to use the remaining of my power to grant you one wish along with some other helpful things, for example a weapon, within a list you may select from."

"Eh? How come I'm getting so many benefits? Apart from the wish, wouldn't the System be able to give me the same things? It should have a store right?"

The raven-haired teen wondered.

"Hey, did something go wrong in the process of transferring my powers? How did my successor suddenly become so stupid?"

God shook his head in exasperation.

"Kid, even if the System could give you the exact same things, it doesn't change the fact that you have literally just received it and undoubtedly wouldn't be able to afford whatever was being sold there.

I had told you before, the System is only there to assist you. You have to work hard to get something you want. On the other hand, the things you'll be able to get from me are free, literally."

"Right… I understand now. Haha, my brain must've lagged there, sorry."

Zero just simply apologized and laughed it off without a care while the Dimension God just sighed in defeat.

"So…? Anything in particular you'd want to wish for?"

God asked.

"Outstanding talent - The ability to comprehend a myriad of things faster than even the genius of geniuses."

Zero didn't hesitate in his answer, which surprised the god.

"Well? Not bad for a wish actually. Unfortunately though, I can't exactly help you with this as you already possess it."

"Ah? How come?"

"It was an extra benefit you had received while your soul was upgraded in the strength-transferring process.

Your soul is actually a divine soul now, meaning that you will have access to divine energy the moment when your body reaches a certain condition. The strength of your body is just so pitiful right now, that it isn't able to produce any.

When it does though, the divine energy you generate becomes more profound and denser than any other gods since your soul was improved with a dimension god's energy. In simpler terms, the quality of your divine energy will be superior to them."

'Is that so... How fascinating… Doesn't that mean I am literally a god now? Talk about being the quickest ascension to godhood. Hmmm… although it is unfortunate that I don't have any control over any laws at the moment and that my body is still within the limits of a mortal, as mentioned by God, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still a god in soul… Hahaha...'

Zero thought excitedly while the figure standing opposite him continued his speech.

"Talent usually depends on an individual's soul you see, that is unless the individual is one of those who are blessed by the world or as you like to call them, the 'protagonist'."

"Ah yes… those lucky bastards with plot armour."

Zero deadpanned while the Dimension God sweatdropped as his ears caught wind of what his successor had murmured under his breath.

"Quick question though, why did you not wish for 'Instant Mastery' or something similar?"

God asked curiously. Wouldn't people usually ask for the best? Why aim for second place?

"Not to be rude, but let me ask you another question instead. Is 'Instant Mastery' something you can even grant?"

His successor answered the question with another which stumped the god for a bit.

"Ah… you have a point there. Unfortunately, I cannot. It is literally impossible for someone to have 'Instant Mastery' or else, wouldn't they just be able to comprehend all the laws and rules of the universe instantly? It wouldn't make sense whatsoever. Even beings like me, a dimension god, aren't so overpowered."

"Well, there you have it. That's why I didn't wish for it."

Zero stated as if it were a matter of fact.

"Not bad, you're actually using your brain. So, anything else you would like to wish for?"

"Umm… eh… uhh… nope, I can't think of anything at the moment. Could I exchange the wish for system points, or whatever the type of currency is called, instead?"

After racking his brains for a while the teen couldn't really think of anything, so he had decided to trade in the wish for system points instead. He thought it would be more practical that way.

"You wanted to exchange a precious wish granted by This God, for… some measly system points?"

When the god saw his successor nodding in confirmation, his lips started twitching as he became speechless.

"... Okay then, but I can't exactly give you too many system points, for obvious reasons, as we all already know, understand?"

"No problem Sir."

Zero smiled joyfully as he saw a golden light enter his body after the Dimension God had pointed a finger at him.

Being able to have some extra system points at the beginning of his adventure would make his life easier and provide a little more comfort as who knew what could happen. He wasn't cocky enough to think that he was invincible just because he had a System to assist him.

Like his predecessor had mentioned earlier, the System is there only to provide him assistance. Zero had to be the one to do everything himself.

What's more, the teen could buy plenty of things from the system store with those extra system points given to him, which is essentially equivalent to the god granting many wishes at the same time. Now that's something you call value.

"Alright done. Now for the finale."

And with a wave of the deity's hand, a blue screen appeared in front of Zero which listed a variety of options underneath a couple of categories.

"Three categories: Bloodline, Magic/Ability, Armament, each with five options to choose from underneath. Your choice is limited to one per respective category for a final total of three. Also, every category has a 'hidden' option if you ever determine that the other options weren't suited towards your preferences, though it's still not guaranteed that this option would be to your liking either so make sure you select carefully. Lastly, I will only allow you thirty minutes of time to finalize your decision, understood?"

"Understood, Sir."

After thoroughly checking every option, Zero's mouth opened wide in shock.

* * *

**[Bloodline]:**

1\. Otsutsuki.

2\. Ancient Demon.

3\. Vampire Progenitor/True Ancestor.

4\. Saiyan.

5\. Hidden.

**[Magic/Ability]:**

1\. One element from either: Dragon Slayer Magic, Devil Slayer Magic or God Slayer Magic.

2\. Haki.

3\. Gravity Magic.

4\. Sharingan.

5\. Hidden.

**[Armament]:**

1\. Hanging Gardens of Babylon.

2\. Knight of Owner.

3\. Gate of Babylon.

4\. Gae Bolg.

5\. Hidden.

* * *

Turned out that God was being extra generous today.

* * *

**And that's the end of Chapter 5! Finally, the story is showing a bit of progress! Haha. Which three do you think the MC will select? Lemme know in the reviews.**

**This chapter is about 1800 words and combined with the previous 850 from chapter 4, I think I'll be able to call it day.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I had fun writing it!**

**See you next time, **

**\- xShadowDancer.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Ball franchise or any other non-original concept (includes different anime characters and anime worlds mentioned within this story). Rights go to their original creators.**

* * *

** samus3333: Thanks for the comment man! Glad someone likes my story :3**

** grimmouse197: Haha, I did kind of make it obvious huh? **

**robocoaster: Wow, your guesses made me very surprised dude, mainly the third one as it was too accurate; WAY too accurate in fact. Not gonna comment on the bloodline though, as it was already pretty obvious and for the Magic/Ability... just have a read below and you'll find your answer. (: Can't have too many spoilers in this section or it'll ruin the fun for other readers, sorry! **

**Chapter 6 is here!**

**Enjoy,**

**\- xShadowDancer.**

* * *

**[Bloodline]:**

1\. Otsutsuki.

2\. Ancient Demon.

3\. Vampire Progenitor/True Ancestor.

4\. Saiyan.

5\. Hidden.

**[Magic/Ability]:**

1\. One element from either: Dragon Slayer Magic, Devil Slayer Magic or God Slayer Magic.

2\. Haki.

3\. Gravity Magic.

4\. Sharingan.

5\. Hidden.

**[Armament]:**

1\. Hanging Gardens of Babylon **[EX]**

2\. Knight of Owner **[A++]**

3\. Gate of Babylon. **[E]**

4\. Gae Bolg. **[B]**

5\. Hidden. **[?]**

* * *

Scanning over the Bloodline section, Zero instantly ignored every other option and locked onto the fourth position when he noticed what was on it.

There was a hint of excitement in his eyes and it was almost as if his eyes had stars in them; an indicator showing that he already knew exactly what he had wanted.

As for the Magic/Ability section, the black-haired teen became thoughtful for a couple of minutes before ultimately deciding on the option most useful and suitable for him.

The Armament section to Zero came as a surprise, as each choice would give him a Noble Phantasm from the Fate series.

Although he didn't know what the fifth option was due to it being hidden, he was almost certain that it was a Noble Phantasm too.

Zero was confused as to why Knight of Owner was there as it wouldn't be something considered an 'armament' and more of an ability instead. He ended up deciding not to put much thought into it though as it prove useless.

The teen's vision turned greedy when he saw what was present on the third position of the Armament section...

"Holy shit, is that what I think it is?! The Gate of Babylon… Haha, I'm gonna be ric-"

...that was until he saw the grade next to it.

"What the… E rating?! Wouldn't it be at least A?! Don't tell me…"

As he thought up to here, Zero's eyes widened in realization.

God, who saw his expression, laughed as his next words confirmed his successor's thoughts.

"Haha, did you think I'd place any loopholes for you to exploit, kid? This Gate of Babylon doesn't have any treasures in it, that's why it's an E grade treasure. It's literally an empty treasurehouse.

The reason why I added it on this list though is because it is able to be upgraded. The richer you are, the more powerful this Noble Phantasm gets. In theory, Gate of Babylon can even go past EX rank."

"Ah… it's such a pity… all of those riches… and all of those Noble Phantasm Prototypes… they could've been mine..."

The raven-haired teen murmured silently to himself in an almost depressed manner.

"*Sigh*... one could only dream. I should've known that it'd be like this. Man, I got all hyped up for nothing."

Zero sighed and soon got over it. He then began to look over the list once more and eventually decided what he was going to choose.

Regaining his composure, the teen nodded to the divine being, indicating that he was done.

"Have you finished deciding?"

God asked, staring at his successor.

"Yep! I'm selecting Saiyan Bloodline, Gravity Magic and for the last section, I'm deciding to gamble with 'Hidden'."

Zero affirmed in an excited tone.

He was going to get the Saiyan bloodline! Just thinking about it made his blood boil.

The Dragon Ball franchise was the teen's favourite animated series, especially the Dragon Ball Super series which had just finished recently.

From the time when Goku was a little child, to afterwards when the low-ranked saiyan proved himself as one of the strongest beings in the Dragon Ball Universe, you could say that Zero had seen the whole process from start to finish.

Heck, even the movie he had watched in the cinemas with his friends before his meeting with God was a Dragon Ball movie - Dragon Ball Super: Broly.

Thinking back to his childhood where he would always roleplay as his favourite characters, Zero couldn't help but feel a tinge of nostalgia. It was every kid's dream to become a Super Saiyan and he was no exception.

"Hoh… are you sure about this? You won't be able to change your bloodline later unless you satisfy some rather harsh conditions; one of which is to start from scratch. I'll give you a chance to change it if you say no."

The Dimension God asked just to make sure.

"Yeah, I'm 100% sure of my selection."

Zero nodded his head firmly.

Aside from the obvious reason why he had picked the Saiyan bloodline, the main reason was that the other bloodlines just didn't appeal to him as much and also, he didn't really want to gamble his future on a 'Hidden' option.

The Otsutsuki race lacked the raw power to compete with a Saiyan and as for an Ancient Demon… the teen honestly had no clue to what it was.

Okay… maybe the True Ancestor bloodline did leave a little spark of temptation in his heart, but Zero would rather have to deal with a Saiyan's battlelust than psychological bloodlust from a Vampire Progenitor anyday.

Even if the teen knew that there was probably a way to solve the problem through the System, it still came down to which race he liked better in the end. And so in this case, the Saiyan bloodline was what he naturally chose; favourites first.

On the other hand, when it came down to picking a Magic/Ability, Gravity Magic was the only one out of the four unconcealed options that the teen found the most fitting and beneficial for himself.

Why, you ask? Well, what do you think is the most efficient and effective way a Saiyan is able to break through their limits aside from fighting against stronger opponents? - Training under intense gravity, that's what!

As for Haki, which is basically the embodiment of an individual's will and spirit power, a little help from the System would enable him to learn it. A Sharingan's abilities would prove useful but he'd rather not rely on his eyes too much. An Elemental Magic from either Dragon Slayer, Devil Slayer or God Slayer Magic as previously mentioned, just wouldn't be that useful compared to Gravity Magic.

Finally the Armament section, to which Zero ended up deciding to take a risky gamble. It was mostly because he was curious as to what was behind the concealed status.

From the benefits God had given him so far, along with the excellent choices of the other four options under each category, he knew that the 'Hidden' pick shouldn't be that bad either.

Of course, there were also reasons why he had resolved to settle on 'Hidden' rather than the other four.

The Hanging Gardens of Babylon, while it is ranked at EX, Zero knew for a fact that the God would make him build the thing, instead of outright giving it to him as a big fortress.

Because of this, the teen figured that he would have to expend a lot of resources in order to construct it, which in the end is going to be useless anyway since he didn't exactly need a flying fortress fit for a thousand soldiers. That is, unless he decides to make a faction of some sort… which probably ain't going to be happening anytime soon.

So although the Hanging Gardens of Babylon might be useful in the long term of things, Zero still decided against it as the teen could just ask the System for the blueprints when the time he needed it came. He figured that it might be a bit expensive since the Noble Phantasm is rated EX after all, but hey, sometimes... you just have to learn to accept it. In other words, suck it up.

Gate of Babylon as an empty treasure house was practically useless to him, even if it was a Noble Phantasm that could evolve infinitely. He had only wanted it for the treasures inside but unfortunately, there weren't any.

Why was it useless? Because Zero has a System, which if he recalled correctly from most fanfictions that he has read, probably included some sort of 'Inventory' that is essentially limitless in space.

Adding in the fact that you are able to store and take out equipment/items freely of your own will, doesn't that sound similar to what Gate of Babylon was capable of?

Not to mention, taking out and storing items wouldn't even cause a ripple in space which probably meant that the System Inventory used higher Laws of Space.

With a tweak or two and a little help from the System itself, Zero thought that he could probably recreate the same effect as the Gate of Babylon (where you're able to shoot out weapons like bullets), hence the teen didn't hesitate to choose another option.

As Gae Bolg was only a B rank armament, the raven-haired teen ended up inwardly debating whether to choose Knight of Owner or 'Hidden'.

Although Knight of Owner was a nice ability to have, being able to basically turn anything you touch and deem as a weapon into your own Noble Phantasm, even your enemies' weapons, it wasn't exactly something that he needed so he ultimately decided on taking a gamble and selected 'Hidden', hoping to get something good out of it.

"So Saiyan Bloodline, Gravity Magic and lastly 'Hidden'. The first two isn't actually a bad combination if I say so myself. You definitely lucked out on the last selection though."

God exclaimed after his successor declared his choice.

"Oh, really? What'd I get?"

Zero immediately became curious after listening to the deity speak. It was something that would even make the dimension god say that he 'lucked out', so it was bound to be extraordinary, possibly better than it's other four counterpart Noble Phantasms.

"What you got was…"

* * *

**Ayyyyyy, that's all for Chapter 6. ****I thought it'd be a good stopping point, so please don't hate me... Haha.**

**Don't worry, the next chapter is coming out soon! :D**

**This chapter consists of about 1800 words, same as last chapter.**

**How about you guys leave a comment in the reviews about what kind of armament you think the MC is gonna get?**

**Shout out to _robocoaster_ though for being able to guess everything correctly from the previous chapter! Just startled me a bit when he/she compared the 'system inventory' to Gate of Babylon as no one would normally think that.**

**Anyways, that's all I got for now, so once again...**

**Thanks for reading,**

**\- xShadowdancer.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Ball franchise or any other non-original concept (includes different anime characters and anime worlds mentioned within this story). Rights go to their original creators.**

* * *

** samus3333: Thanks again man!**

** osmankoyun1: Haha, I totally understand what you mean and I'm sure a lot of people think the same way as you do too. But hey, it is what it is. I personally think having elemental magic on a Saiyan would be troll and Haki/Sharingan have already been explained last chapter; in my point of view anyway. Also, there are other things to compensate for the mortal body/low power level early on... it just hasn't been mentioned so ya. Nevertheless, thanks for the comment :P **

** robocoaster: I was going to give him armor initially too, just thought that these noble phantasms (read below) would be cooler. Fafnir as an armament is a very good idea actually though I have to say, you were totally wrong this time! Hehe.**

**A/N: There are some reviews that are apparently not going through. It says 14 reviews but only shows 10... so I'm sorry if I haven't been able to reply/respond to those comments.**

**Anywayyyysss. here's Chapter 7 for ya.**

**Enjoy,**

**\- xShadowDancer.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - The Dimension God's Passing**

* * *

"The armaments you selected are... the Sword and Scabbard of the Arthurian Legends."

The Dimension God spoke with a relaxed tone and expression.

"Wait a second… Did I perhaps listen incorrectly? You just said armament with an 'S' at the end, right? Doesn't that mean I would get-"

Zero's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, you have acquired two Noble Phantasms instead of one: Excalibur… and Avalon, ranked A++ and EX respectively. I only added them in as a bonus, but never expected that you would decide to gamble and end up choosing them. Do you see why you're lucky now?"

The divine being interrupted and explained to the raven-haired teen.

"Ah… yes Sir."

Zero seemed to have replied absentmindedly but inside he was screaming with joy. He had made the correct gamble on this one. Avalon would be the best suitable for him as he would finally have some sort of protection and most importantly, something to heal his wounds.

And although he preferred the Japanese katana aesthetic over Western design when it came to a sword, but hey, who would actually complain if the sword turned out to be the legendary Excalibur itself?

Then he thought… if the 'Hidden' option of the Armament section was this good, what about the others?

All of a sudden, he got enveloped in familiar golden light again. It only lasted a second this time but still ended up startling him as he was not prepared for it.

As the light died down, Zero could feel his body surging with endless power. Of course, the teen knew that this feeling was only an illusion when he thought back to the Dimension God's previous leak in aura. Compared to that terrifying power, his was only a drop in the ocean, possibly even worse.

Zero also felt a strange feeling around the area above his buttocks so he tilted his head behind only to find a brown, monkey-like tail attached to him, swinging back and forth.

Then realization struck him that the deity must've changed his bloodline.

"Alright everything's all settled. The Noble Phantasms will be within your System Inventory along with the Gravity Magic in the form of a grimoire so you don't have to worry."

God clapped his hands as he focused his gaze back to his successor.

The teen noticed that his predecessor's body seemed to be fading out even more. The deity basically looked more like a hologram than anything else right now.

"Well, although it's been fun chatting with you kid, I think it's about time for me to leave. But before I do that, any last questions?"

God gave Zero a gentle smile to which the teen trembled for a bit, before eventually sighing. Zero knew that he couldn't change the god's mind so he gave up asking him to stay.

The teen's face had a sad expression though as he stared at the god. From the little amount of time they spent together after the initial meeting, both had gotten along with one another quite well. It was quite sad to see the god leaving, but he didn't say anything as this was a man's choice and he wasn't one to stop it.

He may as well make the most of the time left and ask what he wanted to know.

"Yep, I have three questions."

He stated.

"Go on."

God motioned with his hand for Zero to continue.

"Question one: Could you perhaps tell me what is under the 'Hidden' in each of the other categories?"

The raven haired-teen asked politely.

"Haha, curious now aren't we?"

The deity smirked.

"Well, it's not like it's a secret so there isn't any harm in telling you. Underneath the Bloodline category, 'Hidden' was the Dragon bloodline and for the Magic/Ability section, I had placed Reality Marble as an option."

"Ah, the first one was quite obvious it seems. Dragon's are a universal race after all. As for Reality Marble... if I had known, I would've definitely picked this over Gravity Magic as it is much more uncommon. Gravity Magic could be substituted with weighted clothes instead, although doing so means less effective training."

Zero murmured quietly to himself before shaking his head in realization.

"Eh, whatever. The choice has already been made and there shouldn't be any regrets."

The teen quickly regained his composure before asking his second question.

"The second question: Regarding the concept of Reincarnation and Transmigration, has any other individual, aside from me, experienced something similar?"

"No, that's a false assumption kid. And your final question?"

God shook his head to which Zero sighed in relief. Even though God looked like he was in bad shape at the moment, he still asked patiently which made Zero's respect for the deity go up a notch further.

"The third and final question: What world are you sending me to, and will I ever be able to go back to my previous world?"

The first part was asked with a hint of anticipation on the raven-haired teens face whereas the latter was just for curiosity.

"Oh right! Now that you have mentioned it, I never did explain to you what was happening with the two Dimensions huh?"

With a wave of a palm, two dark-shaded spheres giving off a mysterious aura gently floated in the void between the deity and his successor. Both were around the size of a regular basketball and if one stared into them for too long, they would feel as if they were sucked into an abyss.

"Well, here they are. The Twin Dimensions. You can easily differentiate between which is mine and which is my sister's just from how bright they are; if you look closer you can see one sphere is comprised of many different galaxies and stars whereas the other one is dull in comparison.

Now to answer your question. It's pretty obvious that you'll be sent to my sister's dimension. As you already know, both dimensions are parallel to each other, so any anime, manga or novel in your previous world, they're all in my sister's dimension as a separate world instead. Once your System activates, you are able to choose any world within this dimension to start off with.

And about being able to go back to your previous world, you have to reach my requirements first!"

The Dimension God explained.

"Oh that's awesome then. But what do you mean by requirements though?"

"Achieve the realm of Dimension God of course. What else? When you achieve it, you can naturally go back to your own dimension. No one's going to stop you. Though by then… a lot of time might've passed. It really depends on how quickly you can reach my level of power I guess. Given your talent combined with some hard work, it would take… probably around 100,000 years maybe…?"

"Eh… 100,000 years… what a fuck load of time. It's not like I had any attachments to that place anyway, apart from it being the place where I was born. Though my friends…"

Zero muttered to himself, though the god was still able to hear him with his powerful senses.

"Don't worry about it, kid. I had already sealed their memories of you when you first came here so they will continue their life without remembering who you are. If you really want to though, I could stop time within that world until you are able to return."

"Eh? That would be great actually. Thank you very much Sir. But do you have enough power to do so? Stopping time sounds like it consumes a lot of energy."

The surprised teen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm going to tell you this one last time kid. Stop. Underestimating. Me. First of all, that is MY dimension that 'I' created. I could even stop time for the whole thing forever, let alone stopping a measly 100,000 years of time for such a small world like Earth; it only requires a thought to do so. Although I still don't seem to have the authority for most things within my own dimension, stopping time is still within my control.

Second of all, even without it being my dimension, stopping time is one of the basics of becoming a dimension god. When you have reached my level, it doesn't really require much energy. Even in this trashy state of mine at the moment, I'd still only consume ten percent of my power to stop Earth's time for that long"

"Ah, my apologies. I understand now, but how was I supposed to know that Dimension Gods were so powerful? There was nothing I could refer or compare to…"

Zero deadpanned at the God to which the deity became directly speechless since what his successor had said was technically correct.

"Well, whatever. Anyway, I should really get a move on kid as I've been dragging it on for a while now. Just letting you know that the time on Earth has been stopped until you return. One last thing from me and you better remember this clearly as I'll only say it one time."

While the God was speaking Zero noticed the deity's body, which had ceased it's fading for a while now, begin to fade again, and at a much quicker pace this time. The teen paid it no mind though as what's prone to happen will happen sooner or later and instead focused on listening intently to his predecessors last words.

"Remember this, any type of 'energy' within the whole Multidimensional Universe could be cultivated to the peak. Beings are just limited by their world and it's laws. Unless they are strong enough to overcome those laws themselves, it is impossible to further improve once they're at their peak, or rather, peak of their world.

Continuously seek for breakthroughs, kid. Though I wasn't strong enough and never able to sense a higher realm, I'm fairly certain that there is still a realm of power above the Dimension God.

Once you reach my realm, you energy will start to change. As for what it will change into and the benefits you will obtain once it happens… figure it out for yourself. Haha! Although you are my successor I can't just keep spoon-feeding you everything.

I don't exactly want someone useless and unwilling to go through hardships as my successor and most importantly, I hope the same thing that happened to me doesn't ever happen to you. So keep this in firmly in your mind, do not be consumed by the greed for power.

Finally, I would like to thank you for being there to listen to me vent out my frustrations. No matter what path you take, I hope you end up becoming a great man. The System will be there to assist you with anything that you might need. Sayonara… kid."

God gazed at the twin dimensions one last time before focusing on his sister's.

"At last… I'll finally be able to join you, my dear sister."

Finishing his last sentence with a serene smile, the Dimension God's wielded his body and soul to start diminishing even faster.

But just as the Dimension God was about to disappear entirely, Zero quickly opened his mouth as he remembered something essential that he had forgotten until now.

"Ah wait, I have one last thing to ask you Sir!"

The teen raised his voice as he spoke anxiously, hoping the divine being could hear him before it was too late.

"Why me? Why exactly did you choose ME to be your successor? You couldn't have just picked someone randomly… right?"

If that was the truth, Zero would definitely be disappointed as he would've gotten the feeling that he wasn't anyone special. Everyone wanted to be unique and our protagonist here was no exception.

"Haha! Who knows kid, ... it may have been fate that led you to me instead…"

And with that ambiguous statement, the figure of the Dimension God finally disappeared, leaving the raven-haired teen clueless as his gaze remained on the spot where the divine being had just been present.

Even until the end of time, Zero never really understood what the Dimension God's last words had meant, but that was something left to discuss for another day.

"Thank you…"

Zero muttered to the empty void after a period of silence, before turning his gaze towards the two spheres which had remained floating in the void all this time.

One had turned gray, which he figured was the one that he wasn't able to enter, while the other still shone brightly with the many different worlds, galaxies and the billions of stars comprised within.

"So like… What exactly do I do with these twin dimensions anyway? God didn't exactly tell me what to do with them. Do I just store it somewhere? Wait, how exactly do I enter the dimension in the first place…"

The raven-haired teen thought aloud before he blinked in realization as he suddenly recalled something.

"Oh right, I almost forgot; I have a System now. It'll probably have the answers I need. Hmm… God said I that needed to activate it first… though he never told me exactly how, but just this little thing can't stump me. Like they say, there always has to be a way. I'll just do whatever comes to mind first. Here goes…"

Zero took a deep breath before yelling…

"System, activate!"

[Beep. Responding to host's call...]

* * *

**Wooo! Chapter 7 is done! Approximately 2.5k words, which has been the longest chapter so far.**

**You guys must want to say "It's about fucking time!" right?**

**Look, I already know that taking up a whole 7 chapters before he gets his system is a bit overkill... but short chapters and steady progress is the way to go!**

**At least it's better than making you guys wait a week just for 1 long chapter. Am I right or am I right?**

**Haha... well the Dimension God is finally gone, so now I can finally write other stuff. **

**Next chapter coming soon!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**\- xShadowDancer.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Ball franchise or any other non-original concept (includes different anime characters and anime worlds mentioned within this story). Rights go to their original creators.**

* * *

**Yo, I'm back with Chapter 8! I've be****en kind of busy for the past few days so sorry for the late chapter. **

* * *

** robocoaster: haha, of course he wouldn't use Excalibur, not that early in the story anyway. Maybe if he ever wants to show off? Idk. I thought it'd be cool for him to wield a sword as the only saiyan to ever use a weapon in DB was trunks. **

**As for saiyan's using Ki not existing in the DxD world, I'm pretty sure I mentioned in one of my previous chapters that any type of energy can reach the peak, so the Touki in DxD would be the same as Ki since they're both essentially 'life-force'.**

** And don't worry, I've already my own classification of power-levels so no one needs to have a huge debate over it. It's a fanfiction after all :D**

** osmankoyun1: Thanks for the support dude, appreciate it.**

** Reikon67: No worries man, I already have a road map set out for the next... 40 chapters approximately? Lol. My chapters are short (about 1~3k words) so 40 chapters aren't so much if you think about it. But yeah, got the future planned out so I'm all set! Thanks for the comment.**

** Medraawd: Wow dude, thanks so much! The next 2 chapters (including this one) will have your answers. And no I won't make Kuroka annoying haha. I agree with you 100% on your view for a character; Not everyone is perfect! **

**The story won't be too rushed either. He'll probs appear 5 to 10 years before canon. Apart from the starting point, everything else you've listed in your review should appear in this chapter, if not, the next.**

** DanteSparda12: O_O ... is all I have to say for your review. LOL jks. Look, I get that everyone has different views on different power-levels and most of the time it leads to a huge debate on who's right or wrong. And while I do appreciate your version and the fact that you actually spent time researching, I'm going to stick with the one I created when I planned to write this story because it is nice and simple; not so complicated as yours. **

**Of course, I'll also try to make it as logically and as accurate as possible. In any case, thank you for taking the time to write your review (I actually read the whole thing if that makes you feel better). I'll also leave my own version of the power-levels/realms at the end of this chapter if you want to take a look. ^-^**

* * *

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy,**

**\- xShadowDancer.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Gaia**

* * *

"System, activate!"

[Beep. Responding to host's call...]

A cold mechanical voice spoke from deep within him.

[System protocols initiated…]

[System AI waking up in 3… 2… 1… Ding!]

All of a sudden a petite humanoid figure with fairy-like wings, who was about as tall as an teenager's palm, appeared floating in front of him with her eyes closed. The figure had long golden blond-hair, tied up in a high ponytail and dressed barefoot in a light green dress.

Although the figure's pretty face seemed immature, that wasn't exactly the case for her other departments such as her chest and buttocks which was pretty developed for someone of her size.

The little girl, who had her eyes closed all this time, finally opened them to reveal her beautiful wine-red eyes. Upon seeing Zero, her eyes grew wide before she quickly gave a formal bow, letting out a sweet, soothing voice as she opened her mouth to speak.

[Greetings, Master! My name is Gaia, the System Fairy. How may I be of your assistance today?]

The System Fairy's appearance and voice so stunning that even Zero was left in a daze for a while.

"How pretty…"

The teen murmured, which earned a blush from the fairy as she had caught what her master had said.

[Mouu… although Gaia is happy you complimented her, it still isn't nice to ignore someone when they're speaking to you.]

"Ah, sorry sorry. That was very rude of me. It's nice to meet you, Gaia. My name is Zero and you are perfectly fine to call me by this name if you aren't comfortable with calling me Master. Since you're the System Fairy, I'm gonna guess that you have probably realized by now that we're probably going to be together for a long time, if not forever, so I hope we both can get along with each other."

As he finished his sentence with a gentle smile, Zero stretched his hand out for a handshake, though he soon realized dumbfoundedly that Gaia was even smaller than his palm. How could she possibly give him a handshake?

Puchi-!

[Hehehe! Master's face looks so funny.]

Gaia laughed innocently, before she also stretched out her tiny hand and placed it on Zero's. Said teenager was currently stuck in the same handshake-pose since he didn't know what to do in this awkward situation.

Thankfully the awkward moment had been broken by our friendly neighbourhood loli. Zero scratched his head embarrassedly with his spare hand as the System Fairy continued her speech.

[Mn! Gaia hopes to get along with Master Zero too! Gaia's role is to provide assistance to Master so if Master has any questions, he can just ask her anything and anytime he wants. Does Master have anything that requires Gaia's help at the moment?]

Gaia asked her master once again as she took back her hand and stood atop of Zero's still outstretched palm that's now facing upwards.

Looking down at the little fairy on his palm, the teen suddenly had the urge to squeeze her cheeks. He ended up pushing down the feeling though as he indeed had something he needed help with.

"Ah yes… I do happen to need your assistance. Those two dimensions over there…"

Saying that, Zero pointed to the two floating spheres beside them before opening his mouth once more.

"... what should I do with them?"

He asked cluelessly.

[Oh those! Master doesn't have to worry. Once Master enters a world of his choice, the System will automatically retrieve both dimensions and store them someplace safe.]

Gaia explained.

"Okay then, at least that's out of the way. So just making sure of one thing, do I just pick any world I want and the System does the rest?"

Zero asked again with a raised eyebrow to the loli on his palm.

[Yes, that is correct. Master can pick any world he desires and the System will send you to that specific world through either a portal, or teleportation. Gaia highly recommends Master to understand the System functions first before he starts travelling though.]

"Right, if it's not too much of a bother, could you please give me a brief explanation on that then?"

[How could it possibly be a bother. Gaia's sole existence is to help Master, so Master doesn't need to worry about Gaia being uncomfortable.]

The little fairy shook her head.

"Mm, I would like to thank you for the future assistance then, Gaia."

Zero patted the system fairy's little head with his finger, earning a cute pout from the loli.

[Mou, Gaia is not a child!]

Though she said that, it didn't change the fact that the fairy was leaning her head into what had turned into a caress. It took a while for the loli to regain her composure and when she did, there happened to be a huge blush on her cheeks as she realized what just occurred.

Coughing to hide her embarrassment, Gaia started to speak again.

[Anyway, about the System, the easiest way Master can access the System functions is to call upon the System Menu within your mind. That way, Master will be able to view things such as your Status, items in your Inventory, your Skills… etc.]

"I'm guessing that I all I have to do is say the words 'System Menu' silently in my head?"

[That is correct, Master.]

'System Menu'

With the confirmation from Gaia, Zero went and did exactly what he had said he would do and unsurprisingly, a blue holographic-like screen appeared in front of him.

* * *

**System Menu**

[Status]

[Inventory]

[Shop]

[Quest]

[Dungeon]

[World Travel]

* * *

"Have to say, it's nice and simple."

The teen commented while looking at the menu. Gaia had already turned around and was staring at the menu with him.

[Mn! Everything listed here is basically self-explanatory so Gaia will only explain the essentials. One more thing, when the System was bound to Master's soul, Master also gained a Talent and this Talent is displayed under the Status section. It is recommended that Master checks.]

"Right, I almost forgot about that. God said I wouldn't know until the System activates."

Zero saw the screen change as he selected the Status option with his mind.

* * *

**Status**

[Name]: Zero

[Title]: N/A

[Gender]: Male

[Age]: 19

[Height]: 5 ft 11

[Race]: Saiyan

[Talent]: Protection of the Mind

[Ki]: 50/50

[Lvl]: 1

Power: e (0)

Endurance: e (0)

Dexterity: e (0)

Agility: e (0)

Magic Power: e (0)

[Overall Power Level]: 100

[Skills/Abilities]: None.

* * *

"Protection of the Mind? Let's see… 'Grants Immunity to all mental status effects under the Dimension God Realm and allows the user to enter a calm state of mind in any sort of situation when needed.' is what it says… What the heck?"

The raven-haired teen blinked twice to make sure he wasn't just seeing things.

"I know the Dimension God mentioned the Talent being overpowered and all, but isn't this a bit too much? 'Immune to ALL mental status effects under the Dimension God Ream'... wouldn't this mean that I'm practically invincible within this dimension when it came to illusions and whatnot? Hey Gaia, what do you think?"

Zero asked for his System Fairy's opinion.

[Master, you are very lucky to get this Talent as it is one of the few rare SSS talents that an individual can gain. And yes, it also means that you are invincible to all illusions in this dimension. Protection of the Mind also will block off any malicious individuals who want to peep into Master's soul.]

"Hmm, not bad."

The teen nodded his head with satisfaction. He was very pleased with the Talent he got. It never hurt to be more cautious and knowing that he had complete immunity to something within this whole dimension provided him with some comfort, especially since the Talent he got was related to his soul.

Proceeding to inspect the rest of his status, he noticed that there were quite a few things that needed clarification.

"Hey Gaia, how come my stats are all zero and what does the 'e' and 'Level' represent? Also, why does my power level seem so low?"

Although Zero could guess the answer to the first few questions as the Status layout looked a lot similar to a certain anime's 'Falna', but what the hell was up with his power level?

If it was calculated according to the Dragon Ball-verse, doesn't that mean his power level was basically lower than Son Goku's when the guy was only a little kid?

[Master, the Status layout was created according to the Master's race and future development. There are 15 levels, each representing the 7 Mortal Realms and 8 Divine Realms based on the Dimensional Multiverse; from Level 1 being the Foundation Realm to Level 15 being the realm where Master becomes Dimension God.

As Master just acquired the System, his stats will start from zero. Each level is divided into ranks, from 'e' to 's' with the maximum stat of each rank being 999. Once Master reaches 999 - S in every basic stat, he is then able to advance a level and step into the next realm.]

Said Gaia, who explained in a sweet tone after turning back around to face her Master again.

"So I wasn't wrong about it being similar to the Falna of the Danmachi-verse. 7 Mortal Realms and 8 Divine Realms though, sounds really complicated. Whatever, I'll get to that later, what about my power level?"

Zero asked the fairy again.

[Master was previously a human and transforming the human bloodline into a Saiyan's had enhanced his power ten times, hence Master's power level being 100 when it was initially 10. There isn't anything strange about this, hehe.]

The fairy chuckled as she saw the teen's defeated face after listening to her explanation.

"Dammit. That literally means I have an even lower starting point compared to Son Goku."

Zero facepalmed before shaking his head in exasperation. Recalling how Goku was classified as a low-class saiyan warrior, it almost left him in tears after finding out that he was in an even worse position.

"Oh well, at least I know all the perks of a saiyan and how I'm supposed to train in advance… Right, speaking of saiyans though, I almost forgot to ask. Hey Gaia, what is this about the status layout being created according to my race and future development?"

[Mmm… because Master's race is a Saiyan, each level you reach will represent a stage in your race's growth. For example, when Master achieves Level 3, which is otherwise known as the 3rd Mortal Realm, he is immediately able to turn into a Super Saiyan without having to experience extreme anger (the condition to awaken the initial Super Saiyan state) as his base stats and power level are already high enough to do so.

Of course, Master could also try transforming into a Super Saiyan while being only Level 2, but it is highly recommended that Master achieves the form naturally as there are certain side-effects and repercussions when forcefully breaking through.]

"So what you're basically saying is that I will essentially have no bottlenecks and that as long as I'm strong enough, I'll be able to achieve each corresponding transformation naturally?"

The raven-haired teen raised an eyebrow in surprise. If this was the case, it was definitely some good news. It meant that he didn't need to learn his future transformations himself.

[That is partly correct, Master. Your stats in each realm represents your base power and as you level up, your base power becomes stronger and this also means that you'll be able to attain your subsequent transformation without having to struggle trying to find a way to achieve it.

You are right when you say you'll have no bottlenecks, but that is only until you reach the Divine Realm because the Realm of True God, which is the 3rd Divine Realm, requires Master to comprehend one of the five Greater Laws before being able to ascend. These laws consist of the Law of Time, Space, Creation, Destruction and Chaos.]

Gaia put up five fingers cutely as she listed all those laws. It made our protagonist want to rub his cheek against the fairy's with how adorable the girl was acting.

"Hmm… fair enough I guess. One question though, what ever happened to God saying how I have to seek those breakthroughs if I'm technically not going to have any?"

Zero remembered his predecessor's last words.

[Gaia thinks the Creator was trying to tell Master that once he has reached the Dimension God Realm, Master shouldn't be thinking that it's the end of the road, that there's always a higher level out there so he should always keep striving, but the underlying meaning behind those words were most likely, to 'never give up'.]

The fairy clarified.

"I see… the Dimension God Realm, huh. Eh… forget it, that's too far for me right now."

The teen shook his head. He has just started his adventure and was nowhere close to the Dimension God Realm so there wasn't any point thinking about it right now.

It was better to find additional information about the other System functions instead.

* * *

**And that's it for Chapter 8! This chapter was around 2300 words.**

**When I was in the middle of writing my plan and how the system would turn out, I honestly wanted to add in a Lottery of some kind like a Gacha for example... but realized immediately that it'd just make the already OP MC even more OP so decided against it. **

**Anyways, as I've mentioned the different realms and gradings in the chapter above, I decided to list them down below so you guys can have a general understanding. **

**One last time, this is going to be MY interpretation of the different power levels and all, so don't go starting a debate in the review section please xD.**

* * *

**Power levels:**

**Low-Class: 1000 to 100,000**

**Mid-Class: 100,000 to 500,000**

**High-Class: 500,000 to 3,000,000**

**Ultimate-Class: 3,000,000 to 18,000,000**

**Satan/Dragon King-Class: 18,000,000 to 100,000,000**

**Super Devil/Heavenly Dragon-Class: 100,000,000 to 250,000,000**

**Shiva: At least 300,000,000 to around 500,000,000? Not sure yet.**

**Ophis/GreatRed/Trihexa: At least 2,000,000,000 power level.**

**Super Saiyan threshold: 3,000,000 power level (Goku first transformation)**

[Super Saiyan Multiplier is 50x so the lowest power level a Super Saiyan could be is 150,000,000]

**Super Saiyan 2 threshold: 18,000,000 power level (Gohan first transformation)**

**Sirzechs Lucifer: 200,000,000**

**Ddraig (peak strength): 250,000,000**

**EDIT: THESE POWER LEVELS WILL BE EXPLAINED IN CHAPTER 10, SO DON'T GIVE ME ANY OF THIS 'OH FRIEZA CAN DESTROY PLANETS' BULLSHIT. **

**The DxD world, although a low level world in this fanfic, is still A WORLD in itself, separate from other anime worlds, meaning that it is the same existence of the WHOLE DB world.**

** In THIS fanfiction, I'm going to be making the Earth of DxD world as dense as the Supreme Kais planet, which is capable of withstanding blows between kid buu and SSJ3 goku, not to mention the spirit bomb that destroyed buu as well.**

**It'll be something along the lines of... reality is much different from the anime kind of thing. So yes, these guys from DxD are going to be stronger, deal with it.**

* * *

**Realms:**

**Lvl1, Mortal Realm 1: Foundation 1 (Low-Class base power) (Overall Power: High-Class ~ Ultimate-Class = Low-Class x 10 (Oozaru))**

**Lvl2, Mortal Realm 2: Foundation 2 (High-Class base power) (Overall Power: Ultimate-Class ~ Satan-Class = High-Class x 10 (Oozaru))**

**Lvl3, Mortal Realm 3: Super Saiyan (Ultimate-Class base power) (Overall Power: Super Devil = Ultimate-Class x 50) **

[The calculation is... at least 3,000,000 base power level (Ultimate-class) x 50 (SSJ multiplier) = 150,000,000 (which is within the Super Devil power level range)]

**Lvl4, Mortal Realm 4: Full Power Super Saiyan (Ultimate-Class base power) (Overall Power: Shiva = Ultimate-Class x 50)**

[Not gonna make a change to the SSJ multiplier here, just gonna have the MC control his Ki better (more tranquil aura)]

**Lvl5, Mortal Realm 5: Super Saiyan 2 (Base Power: Satan-Class) (Overall Power: Great Red = Satan-Class x 100)**

**Lvl6, Mortal Realm 6: Super Saiyan 3 (Base Power: Satan-Class) (Overall Power: ?)**

[Too lazy to calculate power level here, haven't even got that far into the story]

**Lvl7, Mortal Realm 7: Super Saiyan 4 (Base Power: Satan-Class) (Overall Power: ?)**

[This realm will be the mortal limit in terms of the mortal body strength and ki]

**Lvl8, Divine Realm 1: Super Saiyan God (Fusion of God Ki + Mortal Body of Super Saiyan 4)**

[Zero's God Ki will be sealed until this realm, where his body and Ki will then fuse and complement each other, making his base power level stay as a super saiyan god indefinitely. No need for anymore transformations as his Super Saiyan powers have fused into his body, kind of similar to Gohan's mystic form.]

**Lvl9, Divine Realm 2: Super Saiyan Rose (Super Saiyan version of the previous Super Saiyan God)**

[According to Zamasu, pink is the true colour of the super saiyan version of super saiyan god and not blue.]

[Have to comprehend at least one Greater Law (either Time, Space, Destruction, Creation or Chaos) in order to reached Divine Realm 3]

**Lvl10, Divine Realm 3: Hakaishin/TrueGod (Have to comprehend Kami no Ryoki (Ultra Instinct) as a requirement to reach DR4)**

[Although I mentioned Ultra Instinct under this realm, Zero can technically learn Ultra instinct before it. It doesn't have to be learnt in Divine Realm 3 and could even be comprehended while in the Mortal realms.]

**Lvl11, Divine Realm 4: Angel (haven't really thought of a name for this realm so I'll leave it as this so you can understand a rough outline of how strong the realm is.)**

**Lvl12, Divine Realm 5: Divine Priest/Grand Minister (same as the above)**

**Lvl13, Divine Realm 6: Universe King (essentially the same realm as Zeno)**

**Lvl14, Divine Realm 7: Half-Step Dimension God**

**Lvl15, Divine Realm 8: Dimension God**

**Realm EX: ?**

**P.S. It's going to be a longgggg time before I get to the Divine Realms, so there's no point in figuring out power levels for them.**

**Also, I'm going to be limiting the [Boosted Gear] coz in my opinion, I think it's pretty fucking broken when it comes to power levels.**

**Even if I gave Issei 50 power level (considering the average human power level is 5) when he turned into a devil (which seems kind of low right? Since im pretty sure a devil is way more than just 10x stronger than a human), he only needs about 21 boosts before he'd be able to reach the level of super devil (according to my power level system), which is basically pretty low when you realize that his balancebreaker can technically boost infinitely without needing the 10 second interval.**

**I'm not going to change much, just limiting the amount of boosts he can do according to his base power level/body strength. So don't be disapppinted when you guys don't see 'Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost' ... etcetc (you get the point) all over the screen when you're reading this fanfic.**

**As for Ddraig, I'm just going to make him not able to use his boost ability when he is in his peak since doubling his power even further would sound bullshit. Ddraig's bottleneck will be at the peak of Mortal Realm 3'**

**In any case, the fight between Albion and Ddraig back then would mainly be flesh on flesh and they had also sealed their other abilities, which gives me a good reason to do this, otherwise, wouldn't Ddraig end up being the strongest being?**

**So what do you guys think? Is my interpretation of the power levels fair enough?**

**Haha as always,**

**Thanks for reading,**

**\- xShadowdancer.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Ball franchise or any other non-original concept (includes different anime characters and anime worlds mentioned within this story). Rights go to their original creators.**

* * *

** Reikon67: Did you happen to read the bottom of last chapter? I don't think I ever mentioned there being a SSJ5 o: As for different ki techniques, of course! :3 Big, compressed energy attacks are overrated lols.**

** Raygzer: Thanks for the support man! :D**

**Akasuna123: Wow o-o Most people just complain about the power levels since apparently 'super saiyan is op and can destroy planets blah blah'. You on the other hand actually want to raise the power level of something else. Lmao. Anyway, people have different opinions when it comes to the strength of Ophis and Great Red. Although I also think Great Red is stronger, but they're still in the same realm as Dragon God, just different power level. I probs won't change it. Their powerlevel will be AT LEAST 2billion, might raise it in the future so ya. Thanks for your opinion!**

* * *

**Y****o, I'm back with more chapters! Surprise! There will be two chapters today, 9 and 10 ^-^ **

**Haha, enjoy the read,**

**\- xShadow Dancer.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Sword of Promised Victory, Sheath of the Everdistant Utopia**

* * *

After getting a thorough explanation from Gaia about his Status and at the same time having the chance to learn some important information along with it, like how each Level was separated into different realms, Zero continued on with inspecting the other functions in the system; starting with the Inventory.

The situation with the Inventory was as Zero had guessed; it had an infinite space that would be able to fit anything except living beings inside of it, although the teen did find the latter aspect a bit of a pity.

There were two things within his Inventory at present, well, technically three things: a purple book and a sword sheathed inside it's golden-blue scabbard.

As soon as the black-haired teen saw what was within his Inventory, his face gained a happy grin and his eyes lit up, especially as they locked onto the sword and scabbard.

"Hey Gaia, how do I take Excalibur and Avalon out of the Inventory?"

Zero asked impatiently as his eyes never left the legendary armaments on the blue system screen.

[As Gaia mentioned earlier, the System is connected to Master's soul so anything in the System within Master's authority can be accessed as long as Master will's it. In simple terms, Master just needs a thought to be able to summon things out of the System Inventory.]

Gain explained while giving her Master a look that said 'Why are you asking such a rhetorical question?'.

"Right, I knew that. I guess I was just too excited that I didn't bother thinking about it. Haha."

Said the teen in realization before he concentrated his thoughts onto both hands which were held out in front of him. Gaia had already hopped off her Master's palm and onto his head where she sat down peacefully watching the whole process.

Thankfully, both Zero and his fairy didn't have to wait long as only a second later, a flash of golden light appeared before dying down to reveal a magnificent golden-blue scabbard with it's sword sheathed inside. Even without seeing the blade, one could imagine that the sword was equally as stunning as its scabbard due to the elegantly designed hilt already exposed in the open.

"Well? So light? And what's this feeling I get when holding them? It's so… comfortable."

Asked the teen in surprise as held Excalibur and Avalon atop his hands. He had imagined that both armaments would have weighed a lot more, even with his currently enhanced saiyan body, but obviously he was wrong.

If Zero didn't feel the slight downward pull of gravity acting upon his arms as he held them, the teen would've thought that they didn't weigh anything at all. And this comfortable feeling… it was so strange and foreign to him yet at the same time it felt natural. It was as if they had a connection with him.

[Master, the reason why Excalibur and Avalon feel so light and comfortable in your hands is because they have been bound to you and recognise you as their wielder. A bonus to this is that Master will also gain a strong affinity towards swords, which is another reason why Master might be feeling that way.]

Gaia's words had cleared his doubts.

'That's pretty neat… I guess my situation is a bit similar to Shirou Emiya's, having Avalon and all.'

The teen thought in his head about how gaining an affinity towards swords was pretty similar to an anime character he had watched previously.

"I'm assuming the Dimension God did all this?"

Zero glanced up at Gaia who was sitting on his head looking down at him. The fairy nodded her head and responded cutely.

[Mn! The Creator tied both armaments to your soul when he gave them to Master, just like the System... though there is a little side effect of doing so.]

The System Fairy said before giving the teen a big jump with her last words.

"Ha? A side effect?! Is it anything bad?!"

Zero hurriedly asked. It wasn't like the teen was being pessimistic or anything when he asked; he was just making sure that he was okay and assumed the worst on instinct as a 'side effect' usually wasn't a good thing.

[Yes, but Gaia isn't sure if it is bad or not.]

Stated the fairy.

"Well? What do you mean?"

It only took a second for Zero to calm down due to his Talent Protection of the Mind so he asked again without the previous urgency. In any case, the side effect has already happened. He may as well try to think of a solution if it's bad rather than worrying himself over it and there's always the System as a back up if he ever needed it.

[As Avalon's holder, Master has gotten the side effect of eternal youth which mea-.]

Gaia didn't get to finish her sentence before getting interrupted by her master.

"Ah, you don't need to explain anymore Gaia. Thank you, I've already got the gist of what you're talking about. Though you say eternal youth, what you really meant was that having Avalon prevents physical deterioration and so my appearance will stay this way forever, right?"

Now that his mind was cleared up, Zero was able to think things through more thoroughly and it became easier for him to figure out what Gaia was talking about and recall what he knew about the legendary scabbard and what it did to its wielder.

The teen didn't mind though as he was satisfied with his current appearance and height. He was already 19, and it wasn't like he was going to get another growth spurt, though the same couldn't be said for Avalon's original wielder, Artoria; the poor girl.

[Yes Master, but can you please not interrupt next time? If not, Gaia will be angry.]

The fairy pouted with puffed cheeks and had her hands on her hips as she floated in front of Zero to express her dissatisfaction; the teen could see her two sets of beautiful fairy wings flapping furiously behind her which further indicated how displeased she was.

"Right right. Master will definitely pay attention next time, don't you worry."

Zero hastily said to appease the loli and even spoke in third person as if he was talking to a child. Inside his mind though he was beginning to sweat bullets as he was afraid he would start developing a certain trait due to how cute this girl was. Hell no was he going to be a lolicon.

The teen liked busty beauties with 'all them curves in all the right places' and although his System Fairy was indeed developed in the chest department, it didn't change the fact that she was a little girl.

After pacifying the fairy's dissatisfaction, Zero decided to return his sword and scabbard back into the Inventory and bring out the remaining item left in it as Gaia stayed floating off to the side.

There was no point in pulling out the sword because he wasn't going to use it for anything at the moment. As for checking it's appearance out of the sheath? There's plenty of time in the future.

As he willed for both Excalibur and Avalon to move back into the Inventory, the Noble Phantasms shined a resplendent golden light that made our protagonist have to close his eyes due to the sheer brightness they were emitting. Gaia, on the other hand, was unaffected by this.

When it all calmed down, Zero opened his eyes which displayed confusion when he saw that both armaments had disappeared. It wasn't just from his hands; no, they were also missing from his Inventory, was what he had noticed.

"Um… Was that supposed to happen?"

He blinked, asking subconsciously.

[If Master is wondering where Excalibur and Avalon went, then he should check within his mindscape. Master only needs to concentrate his focus on the connection between himself and the two Noble Phantasms and he will naturally appear there as well.]

The fairy quickly explained, realizing her master's predicament.

Zero did what Gaia said and focused his sole attention on the connection between his recently acquired armaments and himself. Protection of the Mind helped him a lot on filtering the unnecessary thoughts in this situation which made it easier for him to calm down and sense the connection faster.

Soon, the teen found himself appearing in a space surrounded by a dark void with the only light source being the two things in front of him - his sword and scabbard.

He had indeed found where Excalibur and Avalon were, just like Gaia had said he would.

"There you ar- Eh…? Is this what my Inner World looks like? How come there's nothing but void?"

Zero thought aloud as he looked at his surroundings. That was when he heard Gaia's sweet voice mixed with a bit of exasperation resound within his consciousness.

[Master, you should know by now that you are also able to adjust your Inner World according to your own preferences, with just a single thought... like everything else so far...]

"Oh, right. How do I keep forgetting this simple thing?"

Zero frowned. He would usually notice things like this quite quickly. What's wrong with him today?

[It must be because Master is tired.]

The fairy comforted.

"Ah… yeah, perhaps that is so. I mean, technically, I haven't slept for over a year now."

Zero nodded his head as he recalled what the god had told him after transferring all his powers to him; apparently it had taken a year to do it.

"I have decided. After we have entered a world, the first thing I'm going to do is take a big fat nap."

The raven-haired teen declared to the air. He didn't exactly see Gaia anywhere, but he was certain the little fairy could still hear him.

"But first…"

He continued while his gaze remained on the surroundings.

"... let's change this place up a bit, shall we? Pains me to leave it so dull."

And so, with a single thought, Zero had turned his Inner World into a vast expanse of land, sea and sky with a bright yellow sun shining down on everything.

Below him was the line which divided the grasslands and ocean and above him was the expansive blue sky; all three of them seemed to stretch infinitely and under no circumstances was one able to see the end.

Zero, on the other hand, was floating in the air with his two armaments. The teen was able to do this due to this whole area being his Inner world and here, he was literally God. It was definitely a fresh experience for him.

"Now that's more like it. Everything has brightened up compared to the endless darkness before. The infinite space gives people the feeling of eternal freedom, just how I pictured it to be. So what do you guys think? You like the change to your new home?"

Asked Zero towards Excalibur and Avalon who were hovering alongside him. He wasn't exactly expecting a response and was astonished when both gave off a glimmer of light as if in acknowledgement of what he said. He could also somehow feel that Avalon was genuinely happy while Excalibur on the other hand had hmmph'd at him.

[Master, sacred armaments like Avalon and Excalibur possess their own spirits so they are naturally able to understand your feelings just as you are able to understand theirs; this is due to the connection Master has with the both of them.]

Gaia explained as if noticing her Master's surprise. It was unknown when, but Gaia had reappeared sitting on Zero's head again.

"Really now... How interesting."

The raven-haired teen thought aloud.

[Mn! Armaments that possess their own spirits are also very intelligent, which makes them harder to wield if the holder hasn't gained their acknowledgement. While Avalon is a relatively gentle spirit and has already recognized Master as it's master, Excalibur on the other hand is much more prideful. Although Master would be able to wield it just as any regular sword, Excalibur won't allow you to use it's Noble Phantasm until Master is strong enough.]

"Haha, that's to be expected. If I was Excalibur, I definitely wouldn't want to be wielded by someone lacking in strength, let alone allow them to use my ultimate ability. It's pretty normal, no? But don't worry, I'll get you to acknowledge me soon, little guy."

Zero laughed as his gaze landed on his two Noble Phantasms; more specifically, his eyes were locked onto the hilt attached to the scabbard.

'Shiiinng'

The Sword of Promised Victory gave a noise in protest like it didn't believe him. The teen didn't mind and just smiled slightly.

He was a Saiyan; there were plenty of ways to grow stronger fast. Although some of them involved breaking bones, tiring himself out or even going as far to the point of experiencing near death, Zero was still willing to try.

The teen had Avalon as backup in any case and if it really came down to it, wasn't there the System? It definitely wouldn't want it's creator's successor to die. Maybe the System wouldn't directly help him, but it would at least warn him if he ever goes too far in his training.

[A reminder to Master. The Avalon and Excalibur in front are different from the original as they are special armaments called Growth Armaments which grow stronger according to the wielder's status.

To wield Excalibur's Noble Phantasm, Master probably needs to finish laying his foundation first. This means that Master has to go through Level 1 and Level 2, which are the two foundation realms, before becoming strong enough to become a Super Saiyan at Level 3.

It is only from then that Excalibur and Avalon will become stronger along with Master as they are only armaments at the 2nd Mortal Realm level at the moment.]

"Eh… growth weapons are nice and all but... strong enough to transform into a Super Saiyan? That might take a while… Well, whatever, no use fretting over it."

[Mn, Master has a lot of time, hehe.]

Gaia agreed with a chuckle.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Well, I think it's probably about time we get out of here. As for the two of you… "

Stated the raven-haired teen to his System Fairy before putting his attention back on his Noble Phantasms.

"... I've previously mentioned this to Gaia and I'll say the same to you. You're probably going to be stuck with me from now on, whether you like it or not, so I hope all of us are able to get along with one another. I'm going to be relying on you guys a lot in the future, so don't let me down and I will do the same, alright?"

Excalibur and Avalon flashed a golden light in response to that.

Zero smiled after getting the answer he wanted through the feelings they had given him through their connection.

"Alright then, let's get going."

[Yes, Master]

And with her reply, they disappeared from his Inner World.

* * *

**Ayyyy Chapter 9 is finished!**

**Next chapter is already up, so enjoy the read! :D**

**Thanks for reading,**

**\- xShadowDancer.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Ball franchise or any other non-original concept (includes different anime characters and anime worlds mentioned within this story). Rights go to their original creators.**

* * *

**As promised, here's chapter 10.**

**Enjoy the read,**

**\- xShadowDancer.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Beginning of Adventure**

* * *

(Host has been detected using grimoire. Do you wish to learn Gravity Magic?)

A blue screen with a system prompt appeared in front of Zero as he concentrated his mind on the purple grimoire he had taken out of his Inventory. It was the first thing he did after they had left Excalibur and Avalon back in his mindscape.

'Yes' He thought within his head.

With the teen's confirmation, the grimoire dispersed into tiny purple particles which was afterwards absorbed in between his eyebrows. Immediately, Zero could feel a bunch of information about manipulating gravity and other aspects relating to it flowing into his head. The process wasn't painful but it did make the saiyan feel slightly dizzy, which was reflected by how he had almost tripped due to his unstable footing.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way, let's finally check what the shop has to offer."

The raven-haired teen didn't exactly have magic power at the moment, so it was pointless trying to test his newly received magic out. One thing was for certain though; the magic he had received from his predecessor wasn't going to be anything bad.

In fact, from the information Zero had already finished digesting on Gravity Magic, he realized that once he does possess magic power, the initial gravity he would be able to manipulate would be up to a whopping ten times of earth's gravity; and this was without any training.

.

.

.

"Woah, everything's so expensive here."

Zero exclaimed.

After using the grimoire, Zero switched the System Interface from Inventory to the Shop and saw a few tabs to choose from: Potions, Weapons/Armor, Skills/Abilities and Miscellaneous. He also noticed his System Points down at the bottom right corner of the blue screen valued at 1,000,000 and wondered how much it was worth.

Turns out that it wasn't worth as much as he thought it did as the one million system points given by the Dimension God was only enough to get him a Rank B Noble Phantasm like Gae Bolg. A Rank's on the other hand cost 10,000,000 and EX Rank's for example, the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, that was worth a stunning 100,000,000.

Zero was even beginning to regret not choosing the Hanging Gardens of Babylon for his armament but when he recalled getting Excalibur and Avalon, his mood lightened up.

Excalibur was originally ranked at A++ and Avalon at EX but now that they were growth-type armaments, who knew what rank they were classified as. Not to mention, he was already lucky to have gotten two Noble Phantasms instead of one so he shouldn't be too greedy.

The Shop could be literally called an anime store. There were a variety of skills, weapons and other miscellaneous items that Zero knew from anime being sold here: Zanpakuto from Bleach, Magic from Fairy Tail, heck, even Erina's God Tongue from Shokugeki no Soma was present.

The teen was about to check every list under each tab to find anything interesting, but found out amazingly that just a single list in itself was long enough for him to shop for hours, so he gave up the foolish idea. There were just too many items, especially in the Weapons/Armor and Miscellaneous tab.

Fortunately, there was still a search and filter button at the top left hand corner of the screen, so if he ever wanted to buy or search for anything specifically, he would be able to find it with maximum efficiency.

[Isn't Master going to buy anything?]

Gaia asked from the side like a curious baby when she saw her Master return to the System Menu from the Shop Interface.

"Nah, I don't really need anything at the moment and everything that I want is too expensive so it is better to save the points in case of an emergency."

Zero sighed before speaking again.

"Still though, that god was so stingy… ouch! Hey, what was that for?"

The raven-haired teen shouted after getting kicked on the side of his head by an annoyed loli.

[Bad Master, stop saying bad things about the Creator behind his back.]

Gaia reprimanded with her hands on her hips.

"Eh… but he wouldn't know anyway… he's already d-"

He stopped mid sentence as the fairy gave him a look that said 'I dare you to finish that'.

"Okay; Okay… I won't say anything behind his back anymore."

Zero rolled his eyes.

[Mn, that is best.]

Gaia nodded her head sagely. The Dimension God was her Creator and technically her father so she wouldn't allow anyone to tarnish his reputation, even if he was no longer around.

"Nevertheless, I know he said he wouldn't give me too much but I didn't expect it to be so little."

He sighed with a little regret in his tone.

[Master, you're being too greedy! You're already lucky enough to even possess system points early on, not to mention that it isn't a little amount at all. You could buy at least 10 basic skills/abilities and there's also life-saving potions in the System Store that aren't expensive whatsoever. Just how much were you expecting anyway, Master?]

"Uh... at least 10 million?" Said the saiyan with a little uncertainty.

Gaia: "..."

The fairy only stared silently at her Master.

"Okay maybe that's a little too much…"

Zero scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Haha… Anyways, let's just continue what we were doing before, shall we?"

[Whatever you say, Master.]

Gaia sighed in defeat when her Master decided to change the subject.

"Hmm… it seems I don't have any quests as of yet…"

The raven-haired teen thought aloud.

[That is natural as a quest only occurs when Master enters a world. From there, a quest with its corresponding reward will appear as Master either encounters something, or there is something in range that Master could happen to come across; it is then Master's decision whether to accept the quest or not. Lastly, the reward is calculated and generated by the System according to how difficult the quest is.]

Gaia explained.

"Fair enough." said Zero as he gazed at the remaining two system functions.

"Hmm… World Travel is pretty self-explanatory, so there isn't really a need to ask what that is. On the other hand, what's this Dungeon thing about?"

The teen turned to look at the fairy as he asked.

{A/N: For those that forgot what was listed in the System Menu, here's a quick recap. System Menu: Status, Inventory, Shop, Quest, Dungeon, World Travel.}

[The Dungeon is a separate Dimensional Space within the System which was created by the Creator, during the year he transferred his power onto Master, for the sole purpose of training and getting stronger.]

Gaia clarified with a sweet tone before she waved her hand at the system screen. Zero then saw the blue holographic screen display a list filled with numbers representing each floor in numerical order with a cost of system points next to them.

**Dungeon:**

[Floor 1 ~ 10] - 100 SP

[Floor 11 ~ 20] - 500 SP

[Floor 21 ~ 30] - 1,000 SP

[Floor 31 ~ 40] - 5,000 SP

[Floor 41 ~ 50] - 10.000 SP

[Floor 51 ~ 60] - 50,000 SP

[Floor 61 ~ 70 - 100,000 SP

[Floor 71 ~ 80] - 500,000 SP

[Floor 81 ~ 90] - 1,000,000 SP

[Floor 91 ~ 100] - 5,000,000 SP

[Floor ? ~ ?]- ? ?

The fairy then continued her explanation.

[As Master can see, there are a total of 100 floors present, with every 10 floors having either monsters or opponents representing each Realm.

So Dungeon Floors 1~10 would have Level 1 monsters… and Floors 11~20 would have Level 2… all the way until the 91st through to the 100th Floor where Master will be facing up against enemies of the 3rd Divine Realm.

Defeating any of these monsters, will allow Master to gain experience, both in terms of Level and fighting experience as every monster will have a variety of different skills and abilities, including a good amount of combat experience that Master can then take advantage of in order to sharpen his own skills.

But beware, as each Floor will also consist of a Floor Boss that will spawn in the Boss Area once Master has defeated it's minions/subordinates. The Floor Boss will have most of its subordiate's skills and possess far more combat ability along with a great enhancement in its endurance, further making it harder for Master to kill.

Lastly, the first time that Master enters the Dungeon will be free but every entry afterwards will cost you System Points depending on which floor you decide to enter. As for the subsequent Dungeon Floors, they are locked as of now as Master is unqualified to know.

Does Master happen to have any other questions?]

Gaia asked after she finished explaining the situation relating to the Dungeon.

Zero pondered for a bit before saying his thoughts.

"Not really, as I'm sure you've pretty much covered everything I wanted to ask, though I do have one thing that I wanted to know."

[Please say, Master.]

The fairy motioned for Zero to continue.

"Do these dungeon monsters respawn after I have killed them?"

[Of course they do, Master. The monsters killed inside the Dungeon respawn immediately after Master leaves. Also, Master can leave and enter the Dungeon at any time, but a fee still has to be paid upon every entry. Anything else?]

Gaia tilted her head to the side cutely as she finished. This time, Zero didn't hold back and pinched her left cheek with his right thumb and index finger. It was just too adorable!

"Hehe… thanks for explaining Gaia, but there's nothing else I want to know now."

Zero smiled as he placed the System Fairy onto his left palm and continued to play with her cheeks, poking it this time with his right pinky finger.

[Then please select a world to travel, Master. Mouu… Gaia's cheeks aren't meant to be played with.]

The fairy pouted with her arms crossed under her developed breasts in irritation.

"Haha okay; okay, I'll stop poking your cheeks. You're just so adorable I couldn't help myself."

The saiyan laughed and stopped what he was doing.

[Hmmph, you better… or Gaia will stop talking to you.]

Gaia harrumphed, turning her face away from Zero with a blush on her face when she heard his latter sentence.

"Will do, hehe."

He chuckled, before selecting World Travel with his mind and as expected, a System prompt had appeared again in front of his face.

(Host has selected World Travel. Which world does Host wish to go to?)

Zero had already long decided which world he wanted to go to from the time the Dimension God told that the dimension he was going to enter was comprised of all the various anime worlds from his previous one.

He thought that it would be a nice world to start off with as it was in a location strikingly similar to his home world, along with the fact that there were different races of supernatural beings consisting of Gods, Devils, Angels, Dragons, etc, hidden behind the scenes. It was perfect for his first adventure.

The raven-haired teen smirked as he thought of all his favourite characters in that world before voicing his answer.

"Please take me to the world of Highschool DxD."

And everything turned black for our protagonist after that.

.

.

.

"Ugh… where am I?"

Zero opened his eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling.

The teen was currently lying on a bed, feeling refreshed as if he had just woken up from a long sleep. All the memories from beforehand came clear to him as well.

All of a sudden, Zero sat upright and quickly checked his surroundings for something.

"Was all that just a dream… it can't be. Hey Gaia! Are you there?!" He yelled.

[Gaia is always here, Master. What is it that you need?]

A tiny blonde-haired girl dressed in a light green dress appeared floating in front of Zero's face as she answered her Master's call.

"Ah, nothing. I was just checking if you were there, just in case everything that happened beforehand was just a dream."

Zero sighed with relief.

[Master, if you wanted to check if it was a dream… why not just open the System Menu… or maybe you could've just checked if your tail was still there.]

Gaia pointed to the saiyan's tail which was still attached to him as she stared at him with a deadpan.

"Right, how come I didn't think of that? Well whatever, not everyone's perfect."

The teen said, to which the fairy just rolled her eyes in return.

"Anyway, where is this place?"

Zero pondered as he inspected his surroundings properly this time. After a while, the black-haired teen realized that he was currently in some sort of apartment.

The bed he was sitting on was placed in the top-left corner of the room and next to it on the right, Zero noticed a simple work desk where a laptop was placed.

The center of the room occupied two wooden chairs surrounding a small round table with a variety of tableware positioned neatly on top. A small kitchen and refrigerator was seen connected to the wall on the side and further down were the entrances to the bathroom and restroom.

There were also other things in the room, as the teen also saw a sofa and wardrobe. All in all, it was an orderly, simple apartment complete with various types of furniture and appliances large enough for a single resident to live in.

[Master, we are currently in the world you had chosen, located in a place called Japan. The apartment we are in currently is something that the System had set up for Master in order for him to be able to blend in with this world's ordinary inhabitants easier while at the same time without having to alert any supernatural beings.]

Gaia replied with a sweet voice which made her Master close his eyes in order to listen to the soothing tone that came with it. No matter how many times he would hear her voice, Zero could swear that he would never be bored of it.

"Well? The System has that function too? Pretty sweet. At least I don't have to be homeless now. Say... speaking of Japan, isn't this place where the 'plot' starts? Hey Gaia, do you happen to know what timeline we arrived in?"

Zero asked curiously. He hoped to have arrived early, if not around the same time as when canon had started. It'd be a shame to miss out on all the fun if he arrived later.

[Reporting to Master, the timeline we have arrived in is about seven years before 'canon'.]

The blonde loli stated as she continued to float in front of Zero.

"Sweet! That means that there's heaps of time to train. Gaia, what realm do I have to reach in order to at least guarantee my survival in this world?"

[Master needs to at least reach the level of Super Saiyan; In other words, the 3rd Mortal Realm.]

Gaia replied sternly.

"Eh?! I have to at least reach Super Saiyan?! What the heck. Even with only 530,000 battle power, Frieza was able to blow up planets, wouldn't I be able to do the same to this one if I only reached the peak of first level?"

Zero asked in utter astonishment.

[Master, you have to stop comparing different worlds with one another. This planet is much denser than you think and the supernaturals residing here aren't as weak as you thought they were. Becoming a Super Saiyan only allows you to be on par with the Super Devils and Heavenly Dragons.]

'Damn, I think I might have taken this too lightly. Reality is much different from the anime. Actually, how could I not have thought of it sooner. In this world, with so many supernaturals fighting here and there, it is already a surprise that the Earth could still hold up from all the destruction. This planet might be on the same density as the Supreme Kai's planet from Dragon Ball.'

The teen thought mentally.

"Eh… I might've fucked up on my decision to come here."

Zero murmured to himself, though Gaia who was close to him still heard him loud and clear.

[Don't worry Master, although you currently don't meet the requirements to access World Travel, you still have plenty of time to train as you've mentioned before.]

The fairy comforted.

"Right… there's still seven years… Seven years… is enough!"

Zero's eyes burned with a desire to get stronger.

If Son Goku was able to go from a 400 power-level low-class saiyan to a Super Saiyan with 150,000,000 power-level in less than 2 years, why couldn't he do the same? He was also a saiyan, with a similar starting point.

To top it all off, Zero knew the proper way a saiyan should train and how to utilize their zenkai boosts to their maximum potential, so it became even more likely that he would achieve the Super Saiyan transformation just as fast, if not faster than his childhood idol.

"Alright! It's time to hit the Dungeon! I gotta make use of all the time I have to get stronger or else there's no telling what would happen to me once I enter the supernatural world. There are too many in this world who lurk in the shadows and I'm neither intelligent nor experienced enough to avoid all of their devious plans. Which brings me down to the final and most reassuring option left: possessing the absolute strength to overcome everything that comes in between my path."

Exclaimed the saiyan as he quickly hopped off the bed, preparing to call up the System Menu.

It might've been due to the fact that he had fallen unconscious for a while back when entering this world and had thereby gotten some sleep, but now that he was wide awake coupled with his urgency to get stronger, he felt so refreshed that he wanted to start training immediately.

But there was still one thing Zero forgot apparently...

'Growwwwwl' A loud noise suddenly sounded within the room.

… and that was his stomach which hadn't been given a meal for a while now.

"Ha ha… maybe I should start training later and find something to eat first…"

[Hehehe, Master… that was too funny… hehehehe… oh my, it's starting to hurt… hahahaha.]

Gaia rolled around in the air laughing, clutching her stomach in pain as the saiyan was left scratching the back of his head with an embarrassed expression plastered on his face.

And that, was the beginning of Zero's adventure in the Multidimensional Universe.

* * *

**AYYYYYYYY 10 chapters of fillers finally completed. **

**If there was a way to list sort the chapters out into volumes, then this will be the end of volume 1.**

**Anyways, what do you guys think about everything so far? Any likes or dislikes? Apart from the fact that the story took too long to start obviously. Tell me in the reviews! ^-^**

**The next chapter will begin the real story, so stay tuned!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**\- xShadowDancer.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Ball franchise or any other non-original concept (includes different anime characters and anime worlds mentioned within this story). Rights go to their original creators.**

* * *

** Reikon67: Don't worry, his initial training will start between the chapters. This chapter will tell you. It's supposed to be an OP MC after all. I can't just make him really weak before the story starts. He needs to have a decent amount of power at least. **

** Medraawd: Wow dude, thanks for the in-depth review! Now, I can't exactly cover everything you've said here so I'll make sure to send you a PM after. Thanks for your support!**

** Akasuna123: I already mentioned previously that the DxD planet isn't the same as the anime. It's different in 'reality'. I said that the DxD planet possesses the same density as the Supreme Kai's planet. Now, can Master Roshi and Frieza blow up a planet that even a fight between SSJ3 Goku and Kid Buu barely damaged with their power? Like I said, it's a fanfiction. If you can't get over the power levels, stop reading. Most fanfiction power-levels aren't accurate either so goodluck finding one you'd be happy with ^-^**

** The God of Perverts: Umm.. I'll ask you a question instead. Since when could magic NOT be used on yourself? o:**

** Bevim23: that's why i said its similar to 10 chapters of fillers. In fact, it's 10 chapters of story building as the foundation for the rest of the story. Thank you for your support! :D**

** Strenx: Thanks man!**

** Jeanne D'Arc My Waifu: Thanks!**

* * *

**Hey guys, here's another chapter for you. Sorry it's a bit late, but don't worry! This chapter is the longest I've written so far compared to my previous chapters - 4800 words approximately I think.**

**Enjoy the read,**

**\- xShadowDancer.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Two years**

* * *

"Boss, a second serving please!"

A customer, sitting at the table before the counter of a small ramen restaurant, raised a hand and shouted almost impatiently after finishing his first serving of ramen.

"The same as before?"

A male figure asked lightly in return from behind the counter. This figure was obviously the 'Boss' the customer was just talking to.

The owner's appearance was young, at least when you consider the fact that he was running the whole place all by himself.

The man looked to be in his late teens or early twenties. He had short, raven-black hair that went well with his light-coloured skin. The hair was spiky in appearance and swept back slightly, save for a single group of bangs which hangs over his forehead.

His coal-coloured eyes were clouded in a strange calmness, which gave someone the mysterious feeling that there wouldn't ever be anything to break it from its current state no matter the situation.

In the depths of those eyes though contained a sharpness; one that could remain hidden from even those who had careful observation skills. It was akin to a sword in its sheath; just waiting for the right moment to display itself to the world.

The light, relaxed expression the guy had on his face when conversing with people was a great representation of the carefree side of his personality, which was in fact the majority of the time.

He was rather tall actually, standing at a respectable six foot and possessed a lean muscular figure; Not too bulky and not too thin.

The man was currently wearing his restaurant uniform, consisting of a black shirt with the restaurant's name and logo ('Akatsuki's Ramen' w/ a bowl of ramen in the background), on the back and left chest area of his shirt.

Below, he wore a white apron over his waist and underneath that was a simple pair of black trousers along with a pair of brown, luxury casual shoes.

This person was, of course, our protagonist Zero Akatsuki.

After receiving a quick nod from his final customer of the night, Zero went back to get him a bowl.

He carefully prepared the noodles in the bowl first, before adding the toppings along with a cutlet of pork after having deep fried it.

As the finisher, he gently poured his special broth over the top as the intoxicating scent of pork ramen spread through the restaurant air once more, making the remaining diner drool.

"Alrighty. A big serving of Akatsuki's tonkatsu ramen complete with soft noodles, just as you ordered sir. Please enjoy yourself."

Zero gave a professional smile as he placed the bowl of ramen on top of the counter for the customer to take.

Then, he began to do a final cleanup of the store before it was time to close for the day and whilst doing this, he began recalling the amount of time that had passed since he had entered this world.

"Two years already, huh?"

The saiyan murmured, before remembering what he saw on the status screen when he decided to check his progress this morning. He then went into deep thought as he was reminded of all the things that had occurred during those two years.

* * *

**Status**

[Name]: Zero Akatsuki

[Title]: N/A

[Gender]: Male

[Age]: 21

[Height]: 6 ft.

[Race]: Saiyan

[Talent]: Protection of the Mind

[Ki]: 2,000,000/ 2,000,000

[Magic Energy]: 1,500,000/ 1,500,000

[Lvl]: 3 (3rd Mortal Realm)

Power: c (850)

Endurance: c (900)

Dexterity: c (850)

Agility: c (950)

Magic Power: c (999)

[Base Power Level]: 4,000,000

[Overall Power Level]: 200,000,000

[Skills/Abilities]:

Scan (Observe)

Stealth (Concealment)

Ki Sense (Perception)

Spirit Pressure

Cooking (Expert)

Instant Transmission

Gravity Magic (Advanced)

Space Magic (Advanced)

Shadow Clone Technique

Oozaru Transformation (Great Ape) (x10 base power level)

Super Saiyan (x50 base power level)

* * *

After two years of intense training, Zero had finally reached a point where he was barely satisfied.

He had gotten to Level 3, where his body and base power were at the level where he'd be able to naturally transform into a Super Saiyan without having to experience a flux of angry emotions.

Gaia, his System Fairy, had mentioned to him that his base power level was about as strong as an Ultimate Class being in this world, whereas his strength in his Super Saiyan form equalled to that of a Super Devil or Heavenly Dragon; Deities within the upper ranks are included also.

Apparently, a Deity/Super Devil/Heavenly Dragon had a power level of approximately 100,000,000 to 250,000,000 depending on their strength.

The weaker gods would be at the lower end of the spectrum, whereas Super Devil's like Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beelzebub would be at the higher end, most likely around 200,000,000 power level.

The Heavenly Dragons on the other hand, according to Gaia's estimate, had about 250,000,000 power level at their peak.

So at least for now, with Zero's present strength, there wasn't really a need to worry about the majority of upcoming dangers in the world.

Of course, this didn't mean that the guy would stop training as there were still a few beings within the world that could overpower him easily.

Imagine the shock he had felt when Gaia told him that Ophis and Great Red's power level was at least a whopping 2,000,000,000!

How the fuck was this world considered a low realm?

Luckily though, those beings only really cared about each other and wouldn't pay attention to an ordinary guy like him. *Cough Cough.*

Okay… perhaps if the Infinite Dragon ever found out about his power level, she'd take an interest into him, but the saiyan was confident he'd be able to avoid her detection; at least till the canon starts anyway.

So yes, training was still a necessity, but at the level of strength that he currently held in this world, it would allow him to tone things down a bit rather than training like a madman as he did previously.

There was still a lot of time in his hands, so he decided to give himself some relaxation.

Thinking of all the training he did in the first year though, Zero shook his head; He honestly felt stupid.

The saiyan was too focused on training that he had forgotten to check the system store if there was the Shadow Clone Technique available. With the overpowered ability that came from Shadow Clones, life would've been so much easier if he had just gotten it sooner.

When he asked Gaia why she didn't remind him, he was given that annoying response that every other System would give when asked the same question: 'You didn't ask.'

So unfortunately for a year's time, Zero trained without the use of Shadow Clones. In fact, it wasn't all that bad, but knowing that he could've been more efficient in his training left a bad taste in his mouth.

Aside from training his body regularly in various ways, though mainly with the foundational exercises such as running, pushups, situps and squats under intense gravity, the saiyan also utilized the Dungeon to get stronger.

Killing monsters inside the dungeon gave experience, which was actually some sort of energy that enhanced his body and overall power.

One monster didn't exactly give him much, but as there were plenty inside the dungeon, the experience ended up accumulating to the point where he was able to notice a visible increase in his own strength.

Sadly though, it just wasn't as effective as using gravity.

Zero once asked Gaia why that was the case and had been told that 'the Dungeon was mainly to enhance the System host's combat experience' as a response.

And she was correct, as the monsters inside the dungeon had a variety of different skills and techniques which left him having to react according to what technique they possessed.

It was even harder as he started to test himself against multiple opponents at the same time. All of this tested his ability to evade, defend, counter and knowing when it was appropriate to strike.

There were almost no monsters in the dungeon that allowed him to just run up and attack; He had learnt that the hard way, having to tread near the line of death a couple of times when trying to sneak up on the stronger mobs.

Of course, there were always Ki-blasts which he could utilize from afar, but where was the fun in that? He was a saiyan; close combat was his forte.

Since the Dungeon was supposed to sharpen his combat experience, there wasn't really a point in just firing a large amount of compressed Ki at the monsters inside in order to destroy them easier as that would defeat the original purpose and it wasn't like his opponent would stand still like an idiot waiting for the attack to hit them; those guys possessed enough intelligence and awareness to know that much.

So yeah, even after two years, Zero hadn't developed a signature technique like the Kamehameha yet as there wasn't a need to.

For his initial entry of the Dungeon, Zero couldn't deny that he was a little nervous when he saw an army of monsters up ahead of him.

Fortunately, they were all spread out and had different aggro ranges so he could fight one enemy at a time; it almost felt like he was playing an MMORPG game.

His Talent Protection of the Mind also gave him tremendous help against the mental pressure he was experiencing as he fought for the first time.

Struggling in the beginning from the weakest mob, Zero worked his way up the stronger ones and eventually he was able to take on several at once without taking too much strain on both his mind and body.

Through every day repeated combat, comparable to the one mentioned above, the saiyan was able to develop some useful skills such as Ki Sense and Spirit Pressure.

With enough ki control, something which was steadily developed in combat, Zero was eventually able to learn how to sense it.

Ki Sense enabled him to sense the location and strength of an enemy along with being able to quickly perceive an incoming attack just from the opponent's ki or energy flow alone.

In a sense, the skill is similar to a technique in the One Piece anime called Kenbunshoku Haki (Observation Haki) and is extremely useful in combat as it allowed the saiyan to react faster in order to either evade an incoming attack, defend or even counter with his own.

Spirit Pressure was a skill Zero accidentally learned when he mistakenly stepped into a monster's aggression range.

The little troll only had minuscule power level compared to him at the time, so he wanted to avoid it due to the monster being useless as it no longer provided any help towards him getting stronger.

Annoyed by this, the raven-haired saiyan unknowingly leaked out a bit of invisible aura towards the troll as he glared at it, which scared the little guy making it back away on instinct.

Surprised at the unexpected situation as he was just about to fire a ki blast at the monster, Zero stopped what he was doing and came to a realization that he could do the same thing as those unique few in One Piece - Haoshoku Haki (Conqueror's Haki), which is essentially the ability to exert your willpower over others.

So with his superior comprehension, he immediately recalled the process of what he had done previously and it didn't take very long for the saiyan to use the technique on the very same troll as before; Though this time, with a much higher force.

The result didn't deviate from what Zero expected as the monster collapsed instantly; his willpower not being able to resist the pressure exerted from the saiyan.

Gaia then proceeded to explain to him that Haoshoku Haki was just a simple application of the soul, using it to affect another's consciousness. The stronger the person employing it, the stronger the pressure exerted.

Zero only ended up calling it Spirit Pressure since it was easier to remember.

The second year was when things got a lot easier and this was obviously due to him finally buying the Shadow Clone Technique from the System Store.

While the saiyan couldn't really utilize them to help train his body, the shadow clones were major assistance towards sharpening his skills and abilities.

These abilities included Gravity Magic and Space Magic, the latter being bought from the System for 250,000 system points; it made travelling far distances easier and consists of an innate teleportation skill, allowing Zero to teleport within a small range or through a space mark left by him in a specific location.

Speaking of things being bought from the System, the Shadow Clone Technique cost an immense 500,000 system points.

Though the current Zero wouldn't complain about spending so many system points on something useful, as the 2nd floor of the Dungeon comprised of monsters which gave more system points per kill (compared to the 1st floor) along with useless drops that could also be traded in for system points, a year ago he was just a poor boy and 500,000 system points were still worth a lot for him.

Nevertheless, the saiyan still ended up buying the technique and surprisingly found out that the shadow clones created were an upgraded version of the shadow clones belonging to the Naruto anime.

Essentially, Zero's version of the technique got rid of the majority of negative effects caused by using it, which aside from the overpowered training efficiency the technique gave the user, made it worth the high price.

His Ki and Magic energy could be distributed among his clones freely, without dividing his overall energy for each time a clone is created, and the best part is that the shadow clones could take more than just a hard hit before dispersing.

The only downside to the technique was the dizzy side-effect the technique user experiences when he recalls the clones in order to gain their memories, though Zero's Protection of the Mind Talent shielded him from that.

With the shadow clones available at any time, Zero was finally able to multi-task.

It enabled him to concentrate the majority of his energy towards training his body while at the same time developing his magic and after two years, he could practically use both his Space and Gravity magic without the need for magic circles, hence the 'Advanced' indicator next to them.

Both magics had additionally become stronger as a result.

During the timeframe of two years training, Zero also practised using his sword Excalibur in almost every Dungeon run.

He didn't exactly have anyone to teach him so all he could do was depend on himself.

There was always the System if he ever wanted to buy a particular sword art of course, but Gaia had specifically told him that comprehending the sword alone and making the skill/technique/art suited to himself was better than relying on another's created arts, something the saiyan agreed with wholeheartedly.

While he couldn't exactly be called a master at using swords, the saiyan was at least decent; the same went for martial arts.

In fact, he didn't even own or train in a martial art, but being in combat long enough had honed his fighting skills to the point where he's already able to be on par with masters if they were to ever spar.

As for battles involving life and death, let's just say that he has had his fair share of difficult experiences in the past two years, which at the same time also allowed him to quench his bloodline's inner battle lust.

Thankfully, he had Avalon to help him in those situations, along with providing him with a good amount of zenkai boosts every time he survived those near-death encounters.

Technically, Avalon could just keep healing him as he fought, since being an EX rank armament it was considered overpowered, especially when it came towards defense and healing department, but where was the fun and point in that?

It was better to learn to adapt without using Avalon and save it as a hidden trump card instead. That way, he'd get the most out of those zenkai boosts.

Probably the most disappointing thing for Zero in these past two years was the fact that he hadn't gotten access to his divine energy yet, or rather, it was sealed.

Asking Gaia gave him the answer that he wouldn't be able to use divine energy until he reached the first Divine Realm, where he'd be able to gain the power of a Super Saiyan God.

Apparently, the Mortal Realms are there to lay a better foundation for his godhood as possessing divine energy too early will make a saiyan strong too quickly; Goku Black being a similar case.

Although the Saiyan's have high adaptability, it still isn't recommended as it defeats the purpose of a stable foundation, not to mention the fact that the divine energy will conflict with his ki which would make him lose a lot more stamina trying to balance the two; Goku and Vegeta's Super Saiyan Blue transformation is a good example of this.

Possessing God/Divine Ki allows one to have perfect ki control along with absolutely no ki leakage and while the Super Saiyan Blue transformation gives Goku and Vegeta perfect ki control, they are unable to attain the latter as they already use a lot of concentration maintaining a perfect balance of god ki and regular ki in the first place.

This leaves almost no room to control the leakage in their aura.

So when Zero arrives at the initial Divine Realm, his latent and suppressed divine energy that has accumulated over the years will automatically convert his Ki into Divine Ki, saving him from the problems that would occur when possessing both of them.

This also means that when transforming into the Super Saiyan version of Super Saiyan God, Zero will never experience any leak in energy.

{A/N: Magic, on the other hand, belongs to a separate power source so it doesn't produce a conflict with his Ki.}

As for the strangest thing that happened during these two years, it was the fact that he became a qualified chef.

It is well known that Saiyan's have a large appetite and since no one else was going to cook for him, he had to do it himself.

Zero was used to it in any case as his meals in the past had always been prepared by him alone; a skill he had picked up as an orphan.

In the end though, he had to buy the cooking skills and knowledge of Shokugeki no Soma's Saiba Joiichiro from the System Shop.

Now it wasn't like Zero's cooking was bad or anything, and he was definitely not someone who was picky about his food.

Just with the huge appetite that came with his Saiyan bloodline, eating too much of the same similar meals over and over again was beginning to feel bland and he needed some variety for a change.

The saiyan didn't have time to study cooking either as his concentration was mainly on his training, so what better way to solve this problem by buying cooking skills and knowledge from the system, and of someone who belonged to a world which revolved around cooking.

On the other hand, the ramen store was just so he could disguise himself as an ordinary being and at the same time experience a normal life while occasionally being able to interact with others every once in a while.

Training was important, yes… but Zero didn't want to be secluded from the outside world without anybody to talk to for so long.

He didn't know how Goku and co. had stayed in the hyperbolic time chamber and trained for a year straight without going insane.

Of course, the saiyan still had Gaia to talk to, but even she felt bored watching him do the same repetitive exercises every day. The fairy was essentially a newborn and had a personality of a little girl so she was also curious about everything in the world.

A bit of rest and leisure never hurt anybody, not to mention that taking breaks in between training was the correct thing to do.

So that's what he did; he bought a double story house which was only a few minutes walk from Kuoh Park and turned the first floor into a ramen store, leaving the second floor as a space to take resident in.

Zero also secretly transferred the large underground basement he had modified for training in his previous home into the new one with the simple application of space magic, using space marks as a connection point in order to teleport the whole basement there.

The basement was made of special materials bought from the system which was indestructible to those below the 1,000,000,000 power level mark and also allowed for anyone's aura within the place to stay hidden from the outside world; It was essentially the perfect location for him to train.

When he wasn't inside the Dungeon, he used the place to exercise on 500 times the Earth's gravity, which was what his current base power could handle at the moment. Doing this enhanced his ki, body and magic energy at the same time.

It was basically hitting three birds with one stone, as casting such powerful Gravity Magic upon himself constantly while training usually drained all of his magic energy, which later gained an increase after being restored, hence the reason for his high magic power stat compared to the other three.

His clones were also usually at the basement every day, either training a variety of techniques or fighting with each other to see if there were any weaknesses or flaws in his fighting skills that he could possibly minimise and improve upon.

As Zero thought back to all his clones who are currently complaining within that basement while he was out here relaxing by himself, he involuntarily let out a chuckle though his thoughts were quickly disrupted by the customer's voice.

"Boss, checkout please!"

The middle-aged man raised a hand and shouted after placing his bowl down with a satisfied expression. If one looked inside the bowl, they could see that there was nothing left. The man had literally licked the whole thing clean.

"Oh, are you done? That'd be 1200 yen please for two bowls."

Zero stated casually as he walked back towards the counter after having regained his composure.

"Haha! Yep, the ramen was delicious as always. Thanks for the meal, Boss! I'll probably be back again tomorrow. Hope you don't mind!"

The diner laughed, giving his gratitude and left after handing over a paper note and some coins.

"No problem, have a nice day sir."

Zero bowed politely as the customer took his leave; it was part of Japan's custom.

Recovering from his bowing position, a smile crept onto Zero's face as he took one last glance at the entrance before heading towards the back to rinse the remaining bowl.

The saiyan could sort of understand why some people chose to become chefs and cooked delicious food for people.

Even after a year and a half of doing this job, there was always a feeling of happiness whenever someone praised his food. He didn't dislike this feeling and it was one of the main reasons why he continued to do it.

"Phew, all done for today."

Zero stretched slightly after he stacked the washed bowl on top of its counterparts.

Pondering for a bit, he then locked his gaze towards the little figure sleeping on a cushion atop of the sofa towards the far corner of the store.

Looking closer, the figure was recognized to be an animal; a cat in fact; a black cat. The strange thing though was that the cat had two tails.

"Hey Gaia, when do you think she'll reveal her true identity to me?"

He asked mentally.

[Master, Gaia is not omnipotent so how is she supposed to know? Why don't you ask the cat yourself?]

The beautiful fairy suddenly appeared beside him and replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Nah, it's better to let things come naturally. Asking her straight up will only make her wary of me and she'd also be suspicious of why I let her stay when I obviously know who and what she is.

I haven't exactly revealed myself or any of my powers to her either, so she doesn't know who I am. It would only increase her vigilance further if she found out so I've been keeping it a secret."

Zero shook his head at the fairy's suggestion and sighed when he saw the cat laying there worry-free.

This black cat wasn't an ordinary cat and was also another thing that happened during the past two years.

He honestly didn't know why the little thing followed him around for the past year or so, though he was in doubt if it was because of all the delicious food he had given her daily..

As Zero was lost in thought, he failed to notice someone walking through the entrance of his restaurant. That was until Gaia kindly reminded him which broke him out of his stupor.

[Master, you have a guest.]

"Oh, my bad. I wasn't paying attention."

Zero said to Gaia with their mental connection before turning towards a tall man who was currently walking towards him at a steady pace.

"Ah, my apologies Sir, but the store is currently preparing to close. Please come back to-"

The saiyan paused in his speech as he noticed the aura of the one who entered and unconsciously leaked out a bit of pressure towards the guy before quickly taking it back upon realizing his mistake.

Unfortunately, he had done it too late as the figure had already noticed.

The sudden guest, who appeared to be a man in his late 20s or early 30s with black hair, golden bangs and a black goatee, suddenly stopped and raised an eyebrow at this in mild surprise.

"Well? What do we have here? I just came for some late-night ramen as I've heard the ramen in this restaurant is a one of a kind delicacy around this area and to be honest, I never really expected the owner to be part of the supernatural world; let alone a being on the caliber of an Ultimate-Class at that."

Said the guest as he rubbed his chin in contemplation. He then eyed Zero's figure as if sizing him up before proceeding to speak again.

"Though young man, you must be someone who is very proficient at hiding your aura; I almost thought you were a mortal if it weren't for that accidental slip up of yours."

Referring to the saiyan's leak in aura, the man continued.

"And I have to say, there's something about your aura that I'm very curious about here; It doesn't seem to be human nor is it of any race I know. Although it does have some similarities with those of the Yokai, yours seem to be too tyrannical for you to have any direct relation with them; it's almost like a dragons… hmm… but you definitely aren't a dragon either… Haha, it really does pique my interest!"

The man laughed for quite a bit before stopping abruptly as his face gradually turned serious, locking his gaze onto the mysterious figure in front of him.

Zero only stared back with calm silence, though inside the saiyan was curious as to what the man would do next.

That was when a solemn voice entered his ears as the man asked a simple, yet very direct question.

"So, who are you?"

* * *

**And that's it for chapter 11! **

**Thanks for reading,**

**\- xShadowDancer**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Ball franchise or any other non-original concept (includes different anime characters and anime worlds mentioned within this story). Rights go to their original creators.**

* * *

** Hawkeyestratos1996: Thank you for your support!**

** Reikon67: Zero's God Ki will awaken when he reaches Divine Realm 1, but you're right, cultivating the soul would be a good addition. **

** Guest: Whoever you are, you're pretty spot on o-o Lmao.**

** Brave69105: How is telling me to not do too many time skips rude? Lmao. It's all good man. Thanks for the support.**

** Ashuraga: Thanks man, I'm glad you liked it. There's a chapter waiting below for you to read! Hurhur.**

* * *

**HELLO HELLO HELLO. I'm back with another chapter for you guys. Hope you guys enjoy,**

**\- xShadowDancer.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Governor of Fallen Angels, SS-Class Stray Devil**

* * *

"So, who are you?"

Zero heard the man ask with a solemn voice.

'Hey Gaia, it couldn't have been a coincidence right? I just finished my two-year training and suddenly a guy from the supernatural world shows up in front of me…"

He mentally whispered to the System Fairy. He only wanted to relax, why did trouble have to come his way?

[Hehe, maybe it's just Master's bad luck.]

Gaia's eyes turned into crescents as she chuckled at her Master's misfortune.

Zero rolled his eyes internally at the fairy's guess. Why did he even bother to ask the question in the first place if such an answer was all he got?

The saiyan then hesitated as to whether he should act like he didn't know what the guy was talking about or not, before sighing and ended up deciding against it.

There was no use covering up the fact that he was part of the supernatural or someone of the ultimate class being since the little aura that had accidentally leaked out of him earlier wasn't something that could be faked.

The aura had indeed originated from him and there was no way he could escape from the man's experienced senses after finding out his (the man's) identity.

"Getting straight to the point already, huh? Worthy of the one who sits on the Governor position of the Fallen Angels race, though don't you know that it's rather rude to ask someone for their identity before introducing yourself first?"

Zero answered calmly. He had already secretly identified the guy with his system scan ability before the conversation started.

Azazel

[Title]: Governor-General of Fallen Angels

[Race]: Fallen Angel

[Affiliation]: Grigori

[Power Level]: 70,000,000

[Description]: Originally an Angel from Heaven. He later became a Fallen Angel due to having intercourse with a human woman and as punishment from God, his creator and father, Azazel lost his place in Heaven. The twelve-winged fallen angel then proceeded to create Grigori, the Fallen Angels' organization, becoming its Governor-General. Azazel was a survivor of the Faction Great War between the Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels, and the one who had ordered his faction to retreat due to losing many of his subordinates, also making Grigori the first faction to withdraw from the war.

That's right, the sudden guest was Azazel, a twelve-winged fallen angel and also the creator plus leader of Grigori, the Fallen Angel faction.

"Well? You know of me?"

Azazel raised his eyebrows in surprise as Zero pointed out his status. The fallen angel ignored the cheeky remark from the opposite figure and asked a question of his own instead.

"Of course I do, and no, we haven't met before. This should be our first time meeting, Azazel."

The saiyan spoke up before the Grigori leader could ask; his expression didn't change and remained calm throughout the conversation.

Looking at the young man in front of him, Azazel couldn't help but become curious.

After all, it's not every day that he got to see an ultimate-class being, aside from those of his own faction that is.

Most ultimate-class beings he knew are either leaders of a faction, for example Yasaka of the Yokai Faction, or the head of an ancient clan, for example Zeoticus Gremory from the Devil Faction's Gremory Clan.

Some of them were even servants of the current Satans, like Okita Souji, who was Sirzechs Lucifer's [Knight] while others lived in seclusion most of the time.

But this; this was the first time the twelve-winged fallen angel had met an ultimate-class being who runs a… well, a ramen store. A being who had the strength of such caliber was the owner of a ramen store; Just the thought of it was ridiculous.

Azazel being Azazel though simply found the matter amusing and considering all the strange habits and practices that some of the other unique supernaturals in this world have, being the owner of a ramen store would be deemed quite normal.

Still, after the sudden discovery of a mysterious ultimate class existence who's race that even he, who was known to have knowledge of all time, wasn't aware of, the fallen angel needed to find out whether the guy posed a threat to Grigori.

Azazel was, after all, a leader of a faction so he had to properly do his job.

The fallen angel couldn't help but become suspicious and wondered why the young man in front of him was in the territory of his enemy's faction.

Was the guy related to them in any way? And if so, why hadn't he ever gotten any news of this person from his faction's spies?

That was in the angel's mind as he continued his inquiries.

"Since we've never met, was there a chance that you have seen me somewhere before? I don't see how you would recognise me otherwise. Also, you still haven't answered my initial question; I asked who you were. Oh, and since you already know who I am, I don't think that there will be any need to introduce myself any further, right?"

"No, there's no need to trouble yourself."

The saiyan denied the proposal before introducing himself.

"My name is Zero, Zero Akatsuki, but you can call me Zero for short. As for who I am, isn't that already obvious? I am clearly the owner of this ramen store."

The fallen angel rolled his eyes as he listened to the introduction. Did this guy think he was an idiot? He was clearly asking about his race and if the young man didn't want to tell him, he could've just said so straightforwardly instead of giving a stupid response in return.

Well, Azazel didn't really mind either way. Whatever race this Zero Akatsuki may be, all the angel wanted to know at the moment was if the guy was an enemy or not and mainly if he was affiliated with any faction. Other details could be known later.

As for the option of elimination, Azazel threw that thought to the back of his mind.

The fallen angel was actually someone who desired peace, and attacking or even killing an ultimate-class being with an unknown affiliation might lead to serious consequences, with the most severe being a war.

After all, to any faction, an ultimate-class existence was considered a precious resource.

"And no, I've never seen you before; I only guessed it was you based on the aura you were giving off."

Zero shook his head slightly and paused to catch his breath before continuing.

"I could feel the sacred energy present inside you, but it's a bit tainted so that's how I figured you were a fallen angel. Then, judging from how powerful you are, all I needed to do was eliminate the ones who didn't fit the criteria until you were the only one remaining."

The saiyan lied. He didn't need to do all that nonsense at all. Just one System Scan and he would be able to obtain all those details instantly, but hey, he needed to at least make it sound believable, right?

"Hoh, you can even tell how powerful I am. Interesting."

Azazel said with a smirk though inside he was genuinely surprised.

You have to realize that he was an expert in stealth and hiding his presence. This also meant that he was also able to conceal his aura to a very proficient degree, but the man in front of him was able to get past his concealment and detect his race while at it.

Even more shocking was the fact that just from sensing his holy energy alone, Zero was able to judge his overall strength and connect it to his identity.

Not to mention, the boy in front of him appeared way too calm, like his presence here didn't even warrant the guy's attention.

'Strange, this Zero Akatsuki guy… even after knowing the strength I possess his countenance remains unchanged. It's almost like he doesn't view me as a threat. Wonder what gives him the confidence...'

Azazel gave a deep glance at Zero while in thought. It was the first time he was unable to see through someone and the Grigori leader had to admit that the saiyan's unwavering eyes sort of unnerved even him; it was like Zero's whole person was shrouded in mystery.

Just when he was about to speak up once more, the fallen angel's attention shifted as he noticed a black cat in the corner of his eyes, staring at him with extreme caution.

The black cat who was sleeping leisurely on the sofa had already woken up when it realized the arrival of Azazel and upon hearing the fallen angel's identity from Zero's mouth, alarms had rung off inside the cat's head.

From then on, it focused its gaze full of wariness on Azazel while trying to back away silently, concealing itself as best as it could so that it wouldn't be noticed.

At the same time, mighty waves were present in the cat's golden slitted eyes, replacing the usual playfulness as it also observed the familiar, yet unfamiliar figure standing opposite the fallen angel.

It was shocked. All this time, the cat had been following Zero around as he was it's saviour and because it didn't really have a place to stay after getting rescued.

The saiyan had found the feline severely injured and unconscious within a deserted alleyway and brought her to his home for recovery.

When it woke up, the black cat was surprised to find that all it's wounds had disappeared and it's injuries recovered, but how it all happened still remained a mystery even to this day.

In the end, it decided to connect this mystery to Zero.

To the cat, Zero only appeared to be an ordinary human with little strength, but it's keen intuition and the reality of it's wounds having healed without it knowing, told the feline that it definitely wasn't the case.

And while this assumption was correct, the black cat had still heavily underestimated it's saviour.

Who would've known that it's saviour wasn't a human whatsoever and was in fact, just hiding his power all this time without it's knowledge.

The black cat felt wronged after hearing the Grigori leader's appraisal of Zero's strength and race, especially his strength.

Over the past year of staying together, the cat grew sort of attached to Zero as he was the one who gave it shelter and took care of it without any complaints.

What made it feel sad and at the same time foolish though, was the fact that Zero acted like he didn't know anything. With his strength and ability to discover Azazel's identity, the feline doubted that it would be able to hide it's identity from him either.

Looking at Zero's figure, the black cat became lost in thought until it suddenly felt a piercing gaze locked onto it's form, making its body stiffen as it noticed Azazel's staring in it's direction.

"Eh? A nekoshou?"

The fallen angel's eyes flashed upon realizing the cat had two tails, signifying the trait of the almost extinct Nekoshou race.

From what he knew, there were only two left in this world and since the other one became a servant of the Gremory's princess, then that means that the one at present is…

"You are… "

Azazel was about to question the nekoshou, but was abruptly interrupted by a figure who had suddenly appeared in between the two.

"Excuse me, but do you happen to have a problem with my family cat?"

The figure asked, facing Azazel's direction with his back to the nekoshou.

'Fast!' Azazel's pupils contracted slightly as he didn't notice how the figure got there. They shrunk even further upon realizing who the figure actually was.

Looking back at the spot where Zero had just stood, the fallen angel found that the guy had long since vanished from his previous location and became utterly speechless.

Yes, it was Zero who had used Teleportation to arrive in front of the nekoshou upon noticing that Azazel's attention had shifted after realizing the black cat's identity.

The Grigori leader was silent for a while at the saiyan's display of speed but the fallen angel was, after all, one that has experienced the wind and waves, so he quickly regained his composure, though only he knew how shocked he was on the inside.

Azazel realized that he had greatly underestimated the person in front of him and began to take Zero seriously as he responded to the saiyan's question.

"No, there's no problem at all. Just a little surprised that I would find the recently classified SS-Class Stray Devil present in your abode."

The twelve-winged fallen angel stated after giving the young man a deep, meaningful look.

"I see."

Zero nodded. He didn't change his expression when he heard the cat's identity as he already found out a year ago when he found her in that alleyway.

"Judging from your response and lack of reaction, it seems that you already knew her identity?"

Azazel raised an eyebrow.

"Who knows." Zero shrugged.

"Anyways, would you mind giving me a moment?"

He asked after giving a dull response.

Zero then turned around and proceeded to walk towards the nekoshou as the fallen angel leader casually waved his hand at him, indicating that the saiyan could take his time.

Arriving in front of the black cat on the sofa and crouching down so that their eyes could meet, Zero sighed as he noticed her staring at him with vigilance, but he wasn't surprised as the nekoshou had every reason to in this situation.

With the speed Zero was just travelling at, there was no way she could escape after having her identity blown just now.

The nekoshou was proficient in space magic so she noticed some signs that made someone like her, who has experienced a lot for her age, shocked. This guy had teleported without the use of magic circles.

Fortunately, Zero didn't seem to be turning her in, nor was he someone who would do that in the first place.

The black cat suddenly turned stiff as Zero placed a hand on her, though soon relaxed as his gentle eyes collided with her golden-slitted ones.

"Sorry for not revealing myself to you sooner. I promise to make it up to you later so if it's not too much to ask, could you please place your trust in me just this once?"

He apologized with a smile as he caressed her head softly, earning a little purr from the cat from how comfortable it felt.

The nekoshou didn't know why, but seeing Zero's apologetic eyes which only conveyed kindness, and the sensation of his touch which was full of gentleness, it gave her the feeling of wanting to rely on him, which was a feeling she had never felt in her life before; it was strange and unfamiliar, yet warmed her heart at the same time.

"I'll deal with Azazel for you, so you don't have to worry about anything. All you have to do is sit still and watch the show. Just leave everything to me, alright?"

Zero smiled as the cat nodded adorably after rubbing her head against his palm a few times. He was glad that the nekoshou had calmed down somewhat as she had seemed really anxious before.

Turning around to face Azazel who had been waiting on the side, Zero then spoke up with a calm voice.

"Thank you for your patience, Azazel. Now, I would like to ask you a favour if you don't mind."

"A favour? Is it for the cat?"

Azazel inquired with a bit of curiosity. As the saiyan had utilized his space magic to place an invisible sound barrier around the two, the fallen angel wasn't able to hear what Zero said to the nekoshou, so he could only assume what the favour was all about.

"You could say so."

Zero nodded.

"It's like this, I hope that you can keep silent about my family cat's whereabouts when you leave this place. Although I'm not afraid of anyone, but saving myself from unnecessary trouble is something more or less desirable in my opinion."

The saiyan paused to catch his breath before opening his mouth to speak once again.

"On the other hand, if you aren't able to do this... I can't exactly guarantee that you'll make it out of this place in one piece."

Zero lips bent into a smirk as his eyes flashed a bright greenish-blue for a split second whilst staring at the fallen angel. The same went for his aura, which spiked to the point of being on par with a super-class existence.

The saiyan even added in his Gravity Magic and Spirit Pressure to the mix, which ended up surrounding the Grigori leader in a rather controlled manner, just enough so the angel could feel the oppression and prevent the guy from collapsing onto the ground. After all, Zero only wanted to send a message across instead of creating an enemy.

Azazel, whose mind and body bore the brunt of a split second of super-class aura combined with the heavy oppression of Gravity Magic and Spirit Pressure at the same time, only ended up giving a wry smile as he raised both arms in surrender.

'What bullshit favour, this was clearly a threat!'

* * *

**Hurhur. Scaring the shit out of Azazel, check!**

**Unfortunately, I'm going to be ending this chapter here. Kind of tired, but expect more soon! **

**This chapter's about 3000 words, the usual I guess. **

**Once again... thanks for reading,**

**\- xShadowDancer.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Ball franchise or any other non-original concept (includes different anime characters and anime worlds mentioned within this story). Rights go to their original creators.**

* * *

** hawkeyestratos1996: Hasn't collected her yet! Hurhur.**

** emoryjmorill: Hi there! I've noticed a couple of your reviews, but as you only leave one word each time, I find it hard to respond... haha. But still, glad to know you enjoyed reading. Thanks for the support!**

** Reikon67: Zero probably won't be getting a sacred gear, he has plenty of stuff in the System Store he could buy. One thing he could do though, if he ever creates a faction... or team/peerage of some sort, he could gift a sacred gear/noble phantasm to his one of his subordinates. As for nature energy... he already has Ki as his main source of energy, magic as his auxiliary so there isn't a point in adding in more. Just makes it confusing I suppose.**

** NazgulBelserion: Ayy lmao. The 10 chapters only adds up to around 15k words total. There are fanfictions out there which have 10k words for ONE chapter. I just spread it out to make it easier to read. But yeah, at least it covers the foundation of the story... for the background and all. Hope you didn't mind too much :3**

** Bevim23: Should be harem route, but not too much, and especially not all in a single world. You have to know Zero will be travelling to other worlds too. So DxD would probably only have Kuroka... maybe Yasaka as well. Gabriel wouldn't fit well with this story, due to how some parts of the story is planned so sorry about that. Also, I'd rather do Ingvild than Nyx. I ain't a fan of her, but that's just personal preference on my part. I totally agree with you on how many other women are mainstream. Especially the main characters, but that's kind of obvious, and it doesn't stop people from reading them ^-^**

** Akasuna123: Is it stupid? Idk. I personally think it's not too bad of a reason. There's always novels out there saying that you're better off comprehending something that suits you, and starting from scratch is usually the best way. It's even better for Zero since he has superior comprehension. Anyway, I've noticed that all of your comments have been hard criticism. Now, I don't really know if you like the story or not, but I'll still apologize if I've disappointed your expectations.**

** DarkLightShade: Thanks for the support man, glad you liked it. As for an Half-Ghoul SI in the DxD world, I haven't thought about it all, as in, it never crossed my mind. In any case, this story will take a long time to finish so I probs won't be writing a 2nd story, for now anyway. Sorry to disappoint, though thanks again for the review ^-^**

* * *

**Hay hay! Another chapter presents itself to its readers!**

**Enjoy,**

**\- xShadowdancer.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Kuroka**

* * *

'What bullshit favor, this is clearly a threat!'

Azazel thought with cold sweat running down his back along with the side of his forehead.

The fallen angel had tried to overestimate Zero's capabilities as much as he could after seeing his speed; turned out he was still underestimating the guy.

Although the young man only showed a split second of his prowess, Azazel clearly felt he was standing in front of a full-powered Sirzechs.

The twelve-winged angel wondered if it was the correct choice to come here in the first place. He had only wanted some ramen, not to seek death.

Azazel silently cursed his bad luck before recalling those cold green eyes that flashed for a brief moment and…the hair? Did the guy's hair turn golden for a split second there or was he just seeing things?

The Grigori leader let his thoughts wander for a while before Zero's voice cut in.

"As someone known for his intelligence, I trust that you understood my meaning?"

Azazel smiled bitterly as heard the saiyan speak. He truly understood what the young man meant without the guy saying anything; just the sheer power Zero possessed alone let the fallen angel know that he couldn't make an enemy out of the saiyan.

The Grigori leader sighed in relief though as Zero only wanted to send a point across and didn't want to make an enemy out of him and his faction; an intention he sensed from the young man's aura and actions.

Zero could've humiliated him then and there but chose not to, indicating that the saiyan wasn't really hostile to the fallen angels.

"Don't worry, I was never planning on doing that in the first place."

The twelve-winged angel stated helplessly with his hands still in a surrender position. Zero had already taken back his aura yet the fallen angel could still feel the oppression present within the air; it was uncomfortable to say the least.

To the three of them, being Gaia, himself and the cat, the Governor-General appeared really comical at the moment.

Meanwhile, the black cat was staring at Zero's back with curiosity in it's shining eyes. As the saiyan only focused his aura on Azazel, the cat wasn't able to get a general perception of how powerful he was. What exactly did the Grigori leader experience to be reduced into this situation?

"Good, I hope you keep your word."

Zero nodded. He had revealed enough to let Azazel take him seriously so the guy shouldn't try anything funny.

Although the saiyan knew from the anime and light novels that the fallen angel was someone who was easy to get along with, they were still strangers at the moment and this was reality so he shouldn't just assume things.

Azazel sighed in relief, putting his hands down as the invisible pressure finally disappeared. The young man proceeded to give the fallen angel a glance before deciding to speak up again.

"Anyway, enough of that. Since the issue surrounding my family cat's whereabouts has been solved, I'll give you a chance to ask what you want to know. I'm sure you still have questions?"

"Well?"

Azazel raised an eyebrow, he certainly didn't expect this to happen. When did the guy become so generous?

The saiyan just shrugged and answered the man's doubts.

"In any case, you're after all a faction leader so I should at least give you that right, though just so you know, I won't be answering any questions which I deem too personal. Anything other than that is fine though. Well, come grab a seat will ya?"

Stated Zero as he motioned towards the seats at the counter.

The fallen angel's eyes lit up. At least the saiyan was someone reasonable and didn't seem as hard to talk to as the Grigori leader initially thought.

The pressure Azazel felt back then had indeed given him a big shock. He also came to a realization that the person in front of him was someone powerful enough to enter the list of the top 10 strongest beings in this world. How had this guy remained unknown until now?

Something which confused the angel though was the fact that he could truly feel the Zero's power-level at only the ultimate-class earlier, and that was clearly the young man not hiding his aura. How could it just suddenly jump to super-class?

The angel then recalled the golden hair and greenish-blue eyes again for the second time of the night. Perhaps it was some kind of transformation?

Azazel had heard of Yasaka whose strength was on par with a satan in her Nine-Tail fox form. He was also a witness to many different wielders of [Sacred Gears] within his lifetime who could boost their power-level up a notch after undergoing some kind of metamorphosis.

But never had he experienced a transformation as ridiculous as this.

The angel compared the first time he saw Zero to the aura he felt during the oppression and was able to notice a power up of approximately fifty times! What kind of concept was that?

Anyway, Zero knew that the fallen angel would definitely go back to investigate him and end up finding nothing. So instead of leaving the guy in doubts, he may as well satisfy some of his curiosity.

It was better than creating an annoying fly for himself who would pester him for information every now and then or maybe use spies to do it instead.

Of course, the saiyan could just kill the guy… but then that would lead to even more problems.

Other factions would become alert and while they wouldn't know who caused Azazel's death at first, they would find out eventually since there were quite a few supernaturals who had mysterious techniques which could either look back in time or had the ability to calculate who had triggered the event in the first place.

What Zero didn't know was that those techniques wouldn't work on him as the System would automatically shield him from them.

He was the successor of the Dimension God and no one within this dimension would be able to spy or observe him through time as he was a unique existence separate from the original timeline itself, also meaning that no one could predict his future; It was a hidden perk that the saiyan had received upon merging with the System.

"Well then, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly is your goal? I mean, you're currently residing in Devil Territory so you must have some sort of purpose, right? And also, if you're not part of the Devil Faction, with whom are you affiliated with?"

Azazel quickly barraged Zero with a couple of questions as the both of them sat down at the seats before the counter.

The fallen angel had already figured out that Zero wasn't part of the Devil Faction due to the saiyan's willingness to house an SS-Class Stray Devil.

He was just curious if the young man belonged to any other and if not, there might be a chance to win the guy over. And if that doesn't work, then making a friend wouldn't be too bad of an option either.

Having strong connections in the supernatural world was important, and the one in front of Azazel was someone at the forefront!

On the other hand, the twin-tailed cat stayed seated at the sofa whilst looking at the duo from time to time, perking her ears up to listen in on the conversation. Who knows, maybe she could find out more about her savior.

"Goal? Hmm, not sure if I have a goal, but for the moment and possibly until I'm satisfied… I want to become stronger. And as for being affiliated with any faction, no I'm not. Me living within Devil Territory on the other hand means nothing. I just needed a place to stay; can't exactly stay homeless now can I?"

Zero shook his head while grabbing two glasses of water, handing the other one over to his guest after filling it up, which earned him a nod of thanks in return.

The situation of him being the Dimension God's successor came too fast and then came his sudden desire to get stronger, leaving him almost no time to think of his actual goals in this new life of his. Though the saiyan didn't worry too much as goals will come eventually; it was just a matter of wanting to achieve something; something that haven't appeared yet, at least for him anyway.

"I guess that makes sense…"

Azazel deadpanned, why didn't he think of that in the first place. The fallen angel just assumed that Zero had a goal in mind when choosing to live here since it was natural to think that way in the supernatural world; there were just too many people who planned in the shadows after all.

He continued speaking after thinking back to what Zero had mentioned earlier.

"You want to become stronger? Although that's a pretty common goal that most people have… but you're already so strong, why do you want to become even stronger? Is it to defeat someone? Perhaps you want to challenge Great Red?"

Azazel wondered as he took a sip of water, feeling refreshed. He honestly preferred beer but what could he do when Zero only gave him water. Anyways, the last question he asked because he suddenly recalled a little silver-haired kid at home who kept shouting all day that he wanted to challenge the Apocalypse Dragon whenever he got strong enough.

The nekoshou seated at the sofa also showed a curious glint in her feline eyes.

Gaia, who was floating invisibly by Zero's side and watching everything that happened so far in silence chuckled to herself sweetly. Challenge Great Red? Her Master didn't need to do that.

"Uh… no, although I can't guarantee I won't have a fight with the True Dragon in the future… but that doesn't mean I want to get stronger just so I could challenge him."

Stated Zero.

"Then why?"

Azazel asked again.

"Well, the answer's pretty simple actually. It's because I can."

"Huh?"

The twelve-winged angel sounded confused this time.

"I want to get stronger, just because I can. I want to test to see where my limits are, to see how strong I could get. After all, I can assure you that in just a few years time, the True Dragon and Infinite Dragon wouldn't be my opponents. So rather than pursuing strength in order to challenge someone, I'm getting stronger for myself."

Zero explained lightly, yet full of confidence.

He didn't mind letting the fallen angel know this simple fact. It's not like what he said was believable, especially to the people of this world who already had the concept of Great Red and Ophis being the strongest existences engraved into their souls.

And what he expected turned out to be right. Azazel didn't believe him whatsoever and it was shown through his disbelieving expression, mixed with a bit of contempt though the saiyan didn't pay it to mind and just calmly shrugged it off in return.

Little did Zero realize that the black cat, who had been watching him the whole time became even more curious about him as the intensity in her eyes when she stared at him increased significantly.

She was someone who used Senjutsu so she was able to vaguely sense that the young man in front of her wasn't lying.

The nekoshou even doubted her ability at one point since becoming stronger than Great Red, in only a few years at that, sounded like a pipe dream.

But upon noticing the unwavering calm eyes that never changed since the start of this conversation, the absolute confidence the guy had when talking earlier and factoring in her Senjutsu's ability to detect lies, she couldn't help but receive her doubts and actually start to believe in what her savior had said.

"Well then, I wish you good luck on your path young man."

Azazel gave Zero a brilliant smile, showing off his two rows of shiny teeth.

"Yeah; yeah, whatever dude."

Zero rolled his eyes at this. Even Gaia and the nekoshou rolled their eyes. What was this guy smiling so brightly for? The guy didn't even believe a single word the saiyan said.

"Anyways, I've been wanting to ask you for a while now. What is someone like you, who is one of the leaders of Grigori, doing within the Devil territory? I mean, aren't you guys supposed to be enemies or something? You coming here would be considered trespassing, no?"

Zero asked suddenly.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I already mentioned it to you; I came here to try some ramen. Who would've thought I'd run into a monster like you..."

The twelve-winged angel emphasized the word 'monster' through his teeth.

To him, Zero was an abnormally that he wouldn't want as an enemy and the main reason was that he couldn't exactly see through the young man; Who knew if the guy was holding other things up his sleeve?

"... And while you're correct about Devils and Fallen angels being hostile to each other, it's not like they could find me if I intruded on their territory. And let's say they did, what could they even do to me? Unless the Satans themselves come to the human world, which they are probably too busy to do, I'm free to do whatever I wish."

Azazel finished with a shrug; what he said was true.

"Ah, the classic law of the jungle I suppose."

Zero nodded as he thought aloud.

"Yeah, this is a world where strength is authority after all; the weak are prey to the strong; might makes right; whatever you want to call it. In any case, when it comes to invading others' domains, it's not like we fallen angels don't have any spies within other faction territories. So what does it matter if I come here myself?"

"Should you even be telling me this information?"

"Nah, it doesn't matter, it's an open secret between every faction anyway. Which faction wouldn't contain spies anyway?"

"True."

And so, the two continued their conversation for a couple of hours until Azazel left, though what actually happened was the angel getting kicked out by our protagonist as the guy was starting to get annoying with all the random questions and dry jokes that kept spewing out of his mouth once the conversation had taken a more comfortable turn.

In any case, the Grigori leader was definitely satisfied with the information he got. The guy could even say that he made a friend, and a very powerful one at that.

Later

"Ah, what a weird guy."

Zero thought aloud after Azazel left.

It was just like how he imagined the fallen angel leader to be. Once you get to know the guy, he was pretty easy to get along with, though the saiyan really wanted to slap the angel a few times due to the guy purposely trying to troll him with those shitty jokes that were too cringeworthy for his liking, especially those dirty ones.

What, Santa Claus having a big sack because he only 'comes' once a year? Fuck off.

Did Azazel honestly think that he didn't know what he was trying to do? In any case, Zero made a note to pay the angel back for it later. After all, if the saiyan didn't quickly activate Protection of the Mind, his expression wouldn't have been a good sight to look at; It probably would've been a cross between someone crying and laughing at the same time; truly an awkward situation.

[Mn. Gaia agrees too.]

Gaia nodded from atop of her Master's head. She was tired of floating the whole time so she decided to sit on her favorite spot at some point whilst Zero and Azazel were still conversing with each other.

"Meow."

'And it looks like our little nekoshou over there thinks the same.'

The saiyan said mentally to his system fairy as he turned towards the sofa where a black cat lay leisurely whilst licking its paws, though the casual posture didn't last long when the nekoshou sensed Zero's gaze on it.

"Come with me."

Zero sighed as he saw this and just beckoned the twin-tailed cat with his hand after getting up to close the entrance of his shop.

The saiyan then proceeded to walk upstairs to the second floor where his residence was located with the black cat following behind him cautiously.

As they kept walking, a hesitant expression appeared on the cat's face from time to time whilst looking at Zero's back, all the way until they reached his bedroom.

The nekoshou, who was following blindly and not noticing they had arrived at their destination, was just about to speak after making a long and hard decision when Zero's voice rang in her ears, being the first one of the two to start talking.

"Alright, now that there's no one around to distract us, we can finally have a nice, decent conversation."

The saiyan spoke as his coal-colored eyes stared at the little figure standing lost at the entrance of his bedroom. Zero was currently sitting on the bed holding his glass refilled with water as he looked down at the black cat who had just entered the room.

"Well? Are you still not going to change into your true appearance, my little nekoshou? Or do you want to talk to me while staying in that form? Now although I wouldn't mind, but talking to you like this always feels kind of strange. It is even more so now that you're aware I'm part of the supernatural world. So, what's it going to be..."

Deliberately pausing while a smirk appeared on his face, Zero finally called the cat by it's name for the first time, making the neko tremble in response.

"...Kuroka."

Meanwhile, with Azazel

The fallen angel was walking down the empty streets of Kuoh after literally getting his ass kicked out of the restaurant entrance. He was currently deep in thought and thinking about all the information he had gotten out of this trip.

Azazel then froze on the spot as he finally recalled something of utmost importance which he had forgotten to ask for earlier.

"Ah shit! I forgot to ask Zero for a serving of ramen! Noooooo, every one of my subordinates who's been there keeps boasting how delicious it is, so I've been dying to try it for a while now."

That's right, Azazel wasn't the first supernatural to visit Zero's restaurant. There were many others, but the saiyan and nekoshou had always hidden their aura, acting like a normal person and cat. Even the cat's second tail was hidden from customers' view using her specialized illusion magic. Azazel's case only happened to be an accident as the saiyan and cat wasn't exactly expecting someone of the fallen angel's caliber to greet them.

"Oh well, whatever. I can just make it as an excuse to visit him next time. Hahah!"

The fallen angel leader laughed out loud as he remembered Zero's twitching, or rather, almost distorted expression as he told him all those lame jokes. Obviously, the sly angel had done it on purpose! Little did he know though that Zero had already seen through this and that the angel would probably also get his face distorted the next time they meet, through external means that is.

His laughter, which echoed throughout the night had stopped abruptly as a heavy duty alarm clock hit him square on the side of his head when he wasn't paying attention.

"Hey! Could you please fucking shut up! It's only 3am in the morning!"

An old lady's string of curses was heard coming down from an adjacent apartment.

"Haha… my bad; my bad. I'll keep it down, sorry."

Azazel bowed down a couple of times to the grumpy old lady while scratching the back of his head, which now had blood coming out of it, rather awkwardly. Where was the demeanor of a fallen angel leader?

As he quickly walked away from the barrage of unrefined language, someone nearby would be able to hear the fallen angel mutter some things about how someone so old could land such an accurate hit from far away.

It was true; the lady was at least 70 years of age for fuck's sake. Having the strength to throw the clock was one thing, let alone being accurate enough to hit it.

"Fuck, karma's being bitch today."

Azazel swore. Why did fortune never favor him?

* * *

**Chapter complete! Hope you enjoyed. It's just some character interactions, nothing special. I like the next chapter more, though I'll post it tmrw, since I haven't edited it yet.**

**4000 words for this chapter... jesus. Chapters are getting longer and longer. Pretty sure the next chapter is 5000... as well. T_T Idk how people could write so much. Massive respect to them.**

**Anyways, I'm out. See you guys tomorrow. ^-^**

**\- xShadowdancer.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Ball franchise or any other non-original concept (includes different anime characters and anime worlds mentioned within this story). Rights go to their original creators.**

* * *

** bevim23: Yasaka would be hard, yes. She also has a Faction to take care of. Kuroka's carefree personality makes her easier to bring along; it's not like they're leaving the DxD World forever, and it'd be a nice break from the pressure of being a runaway. Think of travelling different worlds as a vacation. A type moon world is a definite! The Queen of Shadows is waiting for me! Hurhur. Medusa would be nice too. As for Saber, I'd rather Artoria, not really a fan of Mordred, sorry ): **

** Akasuna123: Hi again, thanks for the support! Glad you liked reading my fanfic.**

** Brave69105: Although I already pm'd you, I'd still like to thank you again for pointing things out. Helped me a lot. ^^**

* * *

**Hello Hello! Here's your promised chapter for today.**

**Hope you enjoy,**

**\- xShadowDancer.**

* * *

**Chapter 14- A conversation between cat and monkey**

* * *

_Previously... on DGZ._

"Alright, now that there's no one around to distract us, we can finally have a nice, decent conversation."

"What do you think, my little nekoshou?"

...

"And shouldn't you deactivate that transformation by now?"

"There's no need to hide anymore."

"After all, we're both from the supernatural world…"

...

"Ain't that right…"

"...Kuroka."

_Presently._

Regaining her composure and having heard Zero's words, the black cat, now identified as Kuroka, finally made up her mind to reveal herself to the person in front of her.

Poof!

A puff of white smoke appeared in the room as the neko deactivated her transformation.

"Hehe, it's definitely more comfortable this way, nya."

A soft, yet mischievous feminine voice with a strange cat-like verbal tic was heard from inside the smoke.

"That should be obvious. After all, even I would feel uncomfortable if I stayed in my beast form for that long."

Zero stated calmly as he heard her speak for the first time, though if one stared into his eyes, they would notice that his eyes contained a hint of anticipation as well as an inexplicable excitement while he waited for Kuroka to make her first, true appearance.

"Nya? I think I just heard something interesting there. You have a beast form too?"

Kuroka asked with a tone of interest.

'Ah, I probably shouldn't have said that.'

The saiyan realized he had let out some of his background information but only shrugged it off in the end as the cat would find out sooner or later, if she kept following him that is.

He took a moment to finish his glass of water as he watched the smoke slowly disappear to reveal the figure behind, only to end up spitting out the liquid contents in the next second.

Zero blinked a few times as he saw the beautiful picture in front of him.

There, appeared to be a young, mature female of around 18 years of age with golden slitted cat-like eyes, black cat ears and two black cat tails.

Her appearance could be described as heavenly.

There was also that soft, flawless white skin and those perfect curves which would make any woman from his previous world brim with jealousy.

The rise and fall of her 'impressive' chest as she breathed and the subtle shivering of her buttocks as she swayed her way towards him had left the saiyan spellbound for a moment, before he forced himself to return to his usual calm.

'A natural seductress' He thought.

Come to think of it, the girl was far and away the most beautiful woman he had met. The only thing that made him speechless was the fact that she was currently wearing nothing, quite literally.

"Why the hell are you naked?"

Zero deadpanned as he asked the question with a strange monotone. By this point in time, the neko had already arrived at his front.

"I don't have any clothes, nya. My previous ones were scrapped in battle. And I've been staying in my cat form for so long that I never needed clothes."

Kuroka blinked innocently.

Zero: "..."

He didn't know what to say. Was he supposed to believe her? The nekoshou was someone proficient in space magic and surely had some kind of storage space to keep her spare clothes in.

"Nya, I had wanted to tease you for a bit, but you seem to be very calm about this. Don't tell me nya… are you perhaps-"

Kuroka widened her eyes as if she had realized something.

"Yo-yo-yo! Now hang on a minute; you better hold that thought right where it is woman. I am in no way impotent."

Zero retorted immediately before the neko could finish her sentence. He had even jumped out of his seat and raised a palm as a signal to prevent the girl from speaking any further.

In fact, the saiyan was trying his hardest to remain calm and suppress his desires at the moment.

For a whole two years, Zero was mainly focused on training that he had subconsciously ignored the thought for women.

But after seeing a naked woman, not to mention one with a goddess-like body in front of him, his hormones which were suppressed for so long had finally broken out and he almost couldn't help but pounce if not for his Protection of the Mind which was there to help him, luckily.

Those perfectly rounded melons that defied gravity and the two pink cherries that lay peacefully on top, would make almost any man drool for them. And moving downwards, one could even see the small attractive mound, smooth without an ounce of hair in between the neko's supple thighs...

Now, Zero would be lying if he said he didn't want to just devour the female nekoshou at this moment, but the human morals that he had acquired in his previous world kept him sane enough not to do so.

"Nyahahah. At least I finally got a reaction out of you. I've never exactly seen you in a situation where you're 'not' calm. It's sort of unnerving, nya."

Kuroka laughed heartily at his response. Guess that particular subject was sensitive to all guys.

Zero smiled bitterly as he slumped back onto the bed. He should've known she'd try something like that considering her personality and character.

But he liked it; that mischievous, simple-minded and carefree personality of hers.

"Whatever. If you're done messing around, could you please put on some clothes? At least have some decency; I am a man after all."

The saiyan said in a gentlemanly manner though what he got in return wasn't the answer he was expecting.

"Hmmph! I'm not going to put on clothes, nya." Kuroka snorted in defiance.

"Wait, why?!" Zero asked in an exasperated tone.

"Well, for one… it is more comfortable this way." She explained.

"Okay… and?" The answer he got was reasonable, so he let her continue.

"And two… it's because you kept calling me a 'little cat' or 'little nekoshou' -nya!" The neko yelled unhappily.

Zero: "..."

"What's that got to do with anything?!" He raised his voice after a period of silence.

"What do you mean, nya? It has everything to do with this! I ain't 'little'! Look, do I appear small to you nya?!"

As if to prove her point, Kuroka held her breasts within her hands and squeezed them together for Zero to see.

"Cough-! Oi shitty cat, do you have no shame?!" Zero almost choked on his saliva.

Did this chick not realize just how erotic she looked currently?!

And even worse, was she not worried about him pushing her down?!

Fuck! The saiyan thought he was going to have a nosebleed! Didn't that only happen in anime?!

"What shame! When you're constantly on the run every day and get into fights that destroy your clothing, do you think you're going to have the liberty to attend to something so useless? In any case, I'm not wearing clothes, nya."

Kuroka retorted with her hands crossed under her ample breasts.

"Still… that's not exactly the poin-"

"Oh, stop it nya! It's not like I haven't seen your naked body before either. I've watched you take a bath plenty of times in the past while in my cat form."

"..." Zero was immediately silenced with that.

What could he possibly say? Now he actually wondered whether all supernatural girls in this world were like this, or maybe it was just Kuroka.

What the saiyan didn't know though was that the neko was only like this because she felt comfortable around him. After all, the two had been living together for a whole year already. If it was anyone else, they would've been killed by now.

There was also the fact that Kuroka had also subconsciously regarded him as a mate when she realized how powerful he was. The neko had a dream to accomplish and Zero was someone who could potentially help her.

"Okay whatever, do what you want."

Zero sighed. He had relented in the end, or rather, it was better to say that he gave up arguing with the neko. If there was one thing he learned in his previous life, it was that there was no way he could out-argue a female when she was being stubborn.

The saiyan closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening his mouth to speak once more.

"Let's start over, shall we?"

Reopening his eyes, he raised an inquiring eyebrow at the neko while shuffling his way towards the center of the bed.

"Sure, nya."

Kuroka immediately agreed and sat across from him in turn, though she pouted when he gave her a pillow to hug as a way to cover the majority of her naked self from his view.

"Alright then. Although you already know, let me formally introduce myself once more. My name is Zero Akatsuki of the Saiyan race."

'The Saiyan race?' Kuroka thought as she shook her head inwardly. 'I've never heard of them before nya. Oh well, I guess I can always inquire later.' She listened to Zero continue.

"I'm currently 21 years of age, and I've been an orphan ever since I was 3. My hobbies are training, cooking and taking a dip in the spa every once in a while. I have to say, it's nice to finally meet you, the actual you I mean, Kuroka."

Zero smiled as he sent out his right hand for a handshake which Kuroka took with her own from under the pillow.

"Nya, it's nice to finally meet you too, with this appearance anyway. My name is Kuroka, Kuroka Toujou. As you may know, I'm a yokai; a cat yokai, otherwise known as a nekomata, specifically a nekoshou. I'm currently 18 years old and the only family member I have left is…"

Kuroka paused for a bit before finishing her sentence.

"...my little sister…nya..."

The female cat lowered her head while her ears drooped at the mention of her sister.

Upon noticing the sadness in her tone, Zero gave the neko's hand a firm squeeze with his own, which had brought her back to reality and in turn gave him a sweet smile as thanks for the small comfort he had brought her.

Kuroka then recalled that no matter what had happened in the past, at least she still had someone to call family out there, whereas the person in front of her…

Her thoughts were interrupted when a sudden voice entered her ears.

"Hey, don't give me that. I had gotten over the fact that I had no family years ago. Never exactly met my parents, so I don't exactly feel anything towards them."

Zero rolled his eyes as he noticed the look of sympathy on the neko's expression.

"Oh… nyahahaha…"

Kuroka chuckled sheepishly after her thoughts were seen through.

Taking back his hand without realizing the momental expression of loss present in the neko's eyes, Zero proceeded to speak once more.

"Well, now that the introduction is over…"

The saiyan assumed that the she-cat didn't want to introduce herself any further after recalling those sad memories about her sister.

"...is there anything you'd like to ask? Or rather, do you have anything you wish to know about me? I kind of feel guilty after leaving you in the dark for so long."

Zero stated calmly, before...

"Pfft-! Haha."

He suddenly laughed as he recalled some funny memories of being together with Kuroka in her cat form.

The neko was correct in her earlier speech when she had 'boasted' having seen him naked.

There was one time where he took a shower and Kuroka had entered to take a peek, thinking that he just viewed her as an ordinary cat and honestly, he had found it pretty cute, so he acted like he didn't know and let her do whatever she wanted.

Who would've known that the little cat repeated the same thing the very next day, and every day after that. It was to the point where he eventually learned to ignore the presence of the perverted cat in his future bathing sessions.

"Of course I do, nya! And what's so funny?!"

Kuroka glared at him with narrowed eyes. She had a gut instinct that the laughter was related to her, and it wasn't anything good either.

"Ahem. It's nothing, really. Just thinking about a certain adorable cat who seemed to be quite 'curious' about the masculine body."

Zero stopped his laugh with a cough, though he wasn't able to hide the noticeable smirk on his face.

"... You're the worst, nya."

Kuroka stared at him angrily with a bright shade of red covering her face, indicating her embarrassment.

How could she possibly not remember the perverted things she had done in her cat form? Especially when she recalled eye-ing Zero's perfectly toned body and peeping at the 'thing' in between his legs every time she entered the shower with him…

"Hey, you have some saliva leaking out of your mouth."

The saiyan suddenly spoke, waking her out of her daze.

Hearing his words startled the neko, but as she proceeded to wipe her mouth with one of her arms, she paused. What saliva?! Zero was clearly playing tricks on her and she almost fell for it.

"A shame, I thought I could get you back for the teasing earlier. Oh well. Next time; next time."

Zero ignored Kuroka's embarrassment and shook his head with a still visible smirk, making the neko roll her eyes in defeat.

"Anyways, you said you were a Saiyan? I've never heard of them before, nya. And you also mentioned having a beast form; Are you perhaps a yokai?"

Kuroka asked as she regained her composure. She had been meaning to ask Zero about his race for a while now.

"Mhm, I don't think anyone in this world knows who we are, so I'm not exactly expecting you to know either."

Zero nodded. Kuroka wanted to ask what the saiyan meant, but seeing as he didn't explain any further, she suppressed her curiosity.

"Like Azazel mentioned previously, my aura is similar to that of a yokai yet more tyrannical… and he isn't exactly wrong. We Saiyan's are a race of warriors after all."

He paused for a moment to catch his breath before continuing.

"As for the beast form, it's actually more of a transformation, like Yasaka's Nine-Tail Fox form. I'll let you guess which animal, though I'm surprised you haven't noticed all this time. Is your sense of smell not working properly?"

The saiyan finished explaining with a raised eyebrow.

"My sense of smell is working fine… nya? *sniff sniff*"

Zero's words had sparked a moment of realization in the neko as she sniffed the air, catching wind of a familiar, yet unfamiliar scent.

It was not until she finally saw a short brown furry-like thing swaying behind Zero that the neko finally became aware of what type of animal the saiyan was related to.

"You… are a monkey, nya?"

That's right, Zero finally turned off the concealment for his tail so Kuroka could see, otherwise, who knew how long it would take for the neko to guess. It wasn't that the saiyan was impatient, but if he was able to save some time, why the hell not?

Though… being called a monkey sounded… kind of strange, since he used to be a human.

"Mm, you are technically correct. I am actually an Oozaru, or Great Ape if you prefer to call it that."

Zero revealed. The saiyan then realized that Kuroka didn't seem to have any reaction, or rather, she seemed too stunned to react. The neko was currently looking at him with wide eyes, as if she had seen a ghost.

"Well? What's with the sudden expression?" He blinked in confusion.

"You… you couldn't be the descendent of that legend… could you?"

Kuroka asked with amazement in her tone, even forgetting her verbal tic.

"Huh? What legend?"

"Nya?! You mean you don't know?"

"Yeah… no idea…"

"Seriously nya? Have you been living under a rock all this time?"

"... Oi, how about you make things easier by explaining it to me rather than just questioning whether I know or not. I already made it clear that I don't…"

Zero deadpanned.

"Hehe my bad; my bad. Okay, since you don't know nya, I'll tell you. But before that, let me make sure of something first."

Kuroka took a breath to rearrange her thoughts before speaking up again.

"So, I assume you've heard of the Great Faction War at least?"

Zero nodded, and she continued with a nod of her own.

"Okay, then how about the battle that signified the fall of the two Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig and Albion?"

He nodded again, but this time the neko looked at him with a strange gaze.

"Nya, if you know that much, how could you possibly not know about the legendary beast that had made its existence known around the same time those events had happened?"

"Well? Is it somehow related to those events?"

The saiyan asked with some confusion.

"Of course, nya! That legendary existence was someone who had forcefully ended the Great Faction War relying purely on its power alone. There are rumours going around that the previous Four Great Satans' disappearance or death, was somehow related to it.

Apparently the beast was angry over the fact that the Devil Leaders had ganged up on the two Heavenly Dragons, who had only wanted to have a friendly brawl with each other, which led it to slaughter the faction leaders as a result."

Kuroka stated, though it only made Zero even more curious.

This wasn't how he remembered the story to be. The saiyan was pretty sure that the Biblical God was the one who had killed the previous Four Great Satans, not this beast… Wait a minute...

"Kuroka, you previously mentioned that I was a descendant of this supposedly legendary existence, right?"

Zero asked with some seriousness in his tone.

"Mhm. What's wrong nya?"

Kuroka blinked for a moment before nodding. She had already told him that it was the case, so why was he still asking? Did she happen to say anything wrong?

"Nothing's wrong, just… do you happen to know what the beast looks like?"

Zero asked because he wanted to make sure of something.

"I haven't exactly seen it in person, but there were a couple of vague images and descriptions recorded in an ancient historical book that my late mother kept. I just happened to read it at some point because it piqued my curiosity."

"Ah, sorry for reminding you of the past."

Zero apologized, but the neko just shook her head with a smile, indicating that she had already gotten over it.

"Anyway, if I recall correctly… the record mentioned that the beast was a staggering 60 to 70 meter tall colossal giant covered in golden fur, with eyes that glowed the bloody color of crimson red, though occasionally they flashed a fluorescent green as well.

It's appearance was similar to a giant gorilla, though with a tail, a more baboon-like head and razor-sharp teeth.

Another thing that was noticeable was the golden aura consisting of blue electrical sparks surrounding the beast… that's pretty much it nya."

Kuroka finished explaining, before speaking up again after noticing the dignified expression on Zero's face.

"So, anything ring a bell nya?"

"Yeah…if the appearance you just described to me is correct, then maybe that existence is my ancestor after all, though something I don't understand... is how another one appeared in this world."

"Nya? What do you mean?"

"Nevermind."

Kuroka wanted to keep asking but became silent when she saw Zero deep in thought.

In reality, the saiyan was conversing with a certain fairy over the previous matter.

"Gaia, what do you think? Is there really another Saiyan other than me in this world?"

Zero communicated with the system fairy using his mental connection. Although he only appeared calm on the surface, the saiyan was actually shocked when he found out the existence of another saiyan in this world.

Had the plot/ timeline changed when he entered this world? It shouldn't have… but he wasn't so sure in the end so he decided to ask Gaia for assistance.

[Replying to Master, there is absolutely no way another saiyan beside you could appear in this world.]

Gaia, who was floating around in Zero's Inner World, answered the question with confidence.

"Well?" Zero raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

[Mn! Gaia is 100% sure. There is no possible way that someone possessing the saiyan bloodline other than Master exists within the DxD world.]

Gaia nodded her head cutely whilst flapping her wings.

"Then the legend?"

[...] The fairy stayed silent for a moment, as if hesitating whether she should tell her Master.

In the end, she decided to leave Zero with two sentences.

[All Gaia can say is that the legend itself is real. Master can figure out the rest himself.]

'Since the legend is real, and there is no possible way that someone other than me could possess the saiyan bloodline within the DxD world… doesn't that mean…"

Zero frowned in thought.

The saiyan had a speculation and wanted to confirm it with Gaia, but seeing as the fairy seemed to be ignoring the specific topic, he could only press the doubts he had at the back of his mind.

There was no point in thinking about it right now as it'd only mess with his head, so Zero figured that he should just let things come naturally. When the time comes, he will eventually get his answers.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought for a moment there. Did you wait long?"

Regaining his composure, he asked the neko with an apologetic smile as he stared right into her bright, golden-slitted eyes.

Being stared like this, and so close at that, the neko couldn't help but feel nervous all of a sudden. A slight blush appeared at the same time, making her already beautiful appearance enhance a few points.

Zero couldn't help but stare a little longer before a cough snapped him out of his daze.

"Ahem. T-there's no need to apologize, nya."

She stuttered.

"Hahah."

Zero couldn't help but chuckle, making the female cat pout slightly in return. It's not everyday you'd get to see a flustered Kuroka. Usually it's the other way around.

"Right, I got another question for you. By any chance, do you know how powerful the Oozaru back then was?"

The saiyan suddenly asked, he already had a rough guess, but still asked to make sure.

"Nya?"

Kuroka blinked, apparently wondering why he asked such a question.

"Just curious if you know or not. I also want to see how my current strength fairs in comparison to my ancestor."

Zero's expression turned strange for a moment as he mentioned the word 'ancestor' but quickly recovered without the neko realizing.

"Mmm, no one knows for sure nya… but there were rumours about how Ophis, the Infinite Dragon, had mentioned that the Great Ape was as strong as the Apocalypse Dragon, otherwise known as DxD himself."

After finding out that Zero was the descendent of the long lost Oozaru race, Kuroka finally knew the reason why her instincts had told her to believe him when he had told Azazel, that in a few years time, he was going to be stronger than Great Red and Ophis.

'If it was him… then it maybe it'd be possible.'

Kuroka thought to herself.

After all, ever since the beast made its first appearance, no one had seen it again, making it only a Legend, a Legend remembered to have struck fear into the hearts of each and every faction and shook the supernatural world with its mighty roar alone. That, was the Oozaru.

"So around Super Saiyan 2, huh."

Zero accidentally spoke out his thoughts.

"Super what-nya?"

"Uh…"

"It's fine, nya. You don't have to tell me; Everyone has their secrets after all."

Kuroka gave him a smile as she saw him hesitating, though there was a hidden sense of loss that flashed deep within her eyes after realizing that the saiyan didn't seem to trust her as much as she thought.

The neko quickly got over it though, returning to her positive mindset when she thought about how it was only their first time talking to each other, and not to mention that they were basically strangers other than the fact she'd stayed with him for over a year in her cat form, so it was natural for him to not trust her straight away.

Zero, who was still hesitant in revealing his prowess became determined when he noticed the hidden emotions within the feline eyes.

He was being too cautious, he felt.

The saiyan already had the strength to topple most of this world's supernatural beings, and the only thing making him refrain from telling Kuroka was the unnecessary trouble it'd bring him if word of what he said leaked out, especially when he found out that the older generation or leaders of every faction knew about the Oozaru race.

Kuroka might not have known, but Zero knew that Biblical God must've died along with the previous Satans too. He even had an intuition that it was the Oozaru who had killed the god, so there would be trouble coming his direction if anyone ever found out that he was related to the great ape in some way.

But hey, trust had to start from somewhere, and if trouble really came to his door… the one who should really be worried wasn't him, but his enemies.

"It's called Super Saiyan 2. You could say it's the ascended stage of one of my two transformations, with the other being the Great Ape form. And before you ask any questions, yes, Super Saiyan 1 is the first stage, and it's also the transformation I went into for a second to scare Azazel earlier."

Zero revealed with a smile.

Speaking of Azazel, the saiyan wondered why the guy didn't find out about his race when he had previously exposed his aura. Maybe the guy already knew, but pretended not to and didn't say anything since the subject was apparently taboo in the supernatural world. In any case, Zero made a note to ask the fallen angel the next time the guy paid him a visit.

"Nya?"

Kuroka's eyes became bright and her ears twitched a few times in happiness when she noticed Zero's change in aura.

The saiyan had suddenly become much more approachable and less conservative, something she had noticed with her sensitive Senjutsu senses.

And although the neko didn't know the reason for such a change, at least it meant that Zero was beginning to place his trust in her.

"So how powerful does that make you, nya?"

"Super Saiyan 1 would make the current me possess Super-Class strength, which is on par with the Super-Devils and all. Super Saiyan 2 on the other hand, if I'm not wrong, should make me as powerful as Great Red, that is, when I meet the conditions to use it. Unfortunately, I haven't reached that level yet, not to mention the later transformations..."

Zero replied with a slightly depressed expression on his face.

"..." Kuroka became speechless.

Did he just say, 'later transformations'?

There... was a transformation after Super Saiyan 2?

And it seems like there were… more than one?

If Super Saiyan 2 was as strong as Great Red, then what about Super Saiyan 3? ...4? ...Was there a 5?

Kuroka didn't exactly want to know but she still had a question to ask…

What kind of bullshit transformations are those?!

And hey, why does this guy's expression make her want to punch someone?

Recalling Zero's previous words about getting stronger to test his limits, the transformation the saiyan currently had, the transformations he'll possess in the future, and factoring in his age and how young he currently was, the neko was flabbergasted as she finally realized how much potential one man basically contained.

Now the current her only had one thought left...

How much stronger does his guy want to get until he's satisfied?

* * *

**Ayyy lmao. Another 5000 word chapter.**

**This chapter's just some interaction between our MC and his potential waifu. I couldn't really think of a good chapter name so I just named it 'A conversation between cat and monkey', which is pretty much what this chapter is all about. Now, if you guys have better ideas for a chapter name, let me know. I'm thinking of changing it. **

**Anyway, it's time to take a 2-day break from writing. 2 days, 2 chapters, 10k words written with limited time (I'm pretty busy). I'ma give myself a nice vacation to get my thoughts together, maybe change the road map a little if I happen to get any new ideas.**

**Well, that's it for me, so see you guys in the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**\- xShadowDancer.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Ball franchise or any other non-original concept (includes different anime characters and anime worlds mentioned within this story). Rights go to their original creators.**

* * *

** hawkeyestratos1996: Haven't confirmed yasaka as part of the harem. Though the possibility is over 70% atm.**

** gamerjames27: Thanks for the support!**

** grimmouse197: Mm pretty much, though there will be a little twist. I've planned it, but it will be ages until it gets to that point. Just setting the foundation for the story for now.**

** Reikon67: Haha good guess, but not quite. Though I have to admit that's a pretty nice idea. I go no time to read other things. Schedule is usually full so yeah, sorry! I'll have it bookmarked though when I _do_ have time. Thanks for your support!**

** cjustus033: It's going to be long. Probably.. at least 100 chapters? Dunno yet. Gonna be a fanfic about adventuring and romance mainly. It'll eventually get to the point where he's too OP for everything though... but that's fine too. I can get him to explore the smaller worlds, like shokugeki no soma or sword art online. But it'll probs be a while since I got other worlds I wanna write about. Thank you for your support!**

** bevim23: OH! Yeah sorry I completely forgot about Nero. I even have all the Nero's in Fate/GrandOrder too... shame on me haha. Yeah Nero is nice. Umu!**

** akasuna123: Is there such a thing? I never knew... O_O lmao. Thank you for your support!**

** Rawrking: Hey man, I totally agree with you... but can't really help it if I'm a DB fan. I just want to write about it haha. Ohhh saint seiya... true! Do you possibly play the gacha that came out not long ago? It's pretty cool. Finally, stop trash-talking the power levels man... everyone always complains... in EVERY fanfic, not just mine. Just get over it and have a fun read. And mine aren't that retarded. *rolls eyes* I just buffed the DxD characters. It's not like the upper limit of DxD surpasses that of DB. In fact, DB and DxD are separated by at least 8 realms. Huge gap huge gap! **

* * *

**Ayyy... I'm back! I know I said I'd take a break for 2 days... but like, I forgot I had exams coming up and had to study for them. No time to write! In any case, here's a new chapter for you guys.**

**Enjoy the read,**

**\- xShadowDancer.**

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Saving a Cat**

* * *

_F__lashback - One year ago_

It was currently daytime and Zero was walking on the busy streets of Kuoh, frowning as he carried two large bags filled with groceries that he had recently bought at the local supermarket.

And it was just one of those days where the saiyan felt like going outside personally, rather than making his shadow clones do the job as per usual.

But the matter of grocery shopping wasn't what was causing his knitted brows; it was the quest that had suddenly popped up right after he was leaving the store.

Quest: A black cat in distress!

[Quest Requirements]: Find the wounded nekoshou before the devils get to her.

[Reward]: 1,000 system points

Now while Zero could roughly guess the black cat's identity from the quest details alone, how was he expected to find her? There weren't even any clues given to him from the System, so he didn't really know whether the cat was currently in the Underworld or Human world.

And assuming Zero did know, where would he even start looking? Both the area and population of the two worlds were just too vast and expanding his perception at great distances would produce a risk of alerting a powerful existence, due to the lack of strength he currently had.

The saiyan didn't exactly know the neko's ki signature either, making the task even harder to complete.

[Master, I remember telling you that a quest, with its corresponding reward, will only appear as Master either encounters something, or there is something within range that Master could possibly come across.]

A certain blonde fairy, who had been staring at her master's unchanging expression from the side for a while now, couldn't take it anymore and spoke up helplessly to remind him.

And no surprise, Zero's eyes had lit up in realization after hearing the hint.

"So you're saying that the cat could possibly be nearby?"

Gaia didn't reply as the saiyan had already started expanding the range of his Ki Sense searching for the target.

He had forgotten how receiving quests from the system normally worked, as all the quests he usually got was for slaughtering monsters within the dungeon; This was actually his first quest outside of that.

Anyway, it didn't take long for Zero's perception to pick up a weak signature within a deserted alleyway, roughly about 500m away from his current location.

Although he didn't recognize what type of race the aura belonged to initially, as the aura was different from a humans, but from the trace of devil energy that was present alongside it, the saiyan knew he had found his target.

At the same time, he also realized that the unfamiliar aura belonged to the yokai race.

So locking onto the specific ki signature, Zero quickly used Instant Transmission, but what the saiyan saw in front of him after he had teleported made his expression turn for the worse.

Appearing in his sight was an injured two-tailed black cat who seemed to be unconscious. No, it couldn't even be described with the word 'black' at this point. It's fur dyed in a blood-red color, describing the feline as just 'injured' could be said to be a huge understatement.

Zero frowned as he used his senses to further scan the nekoshou's status; the situation was far worse than he thought.

With a large number of broken bones, severe burns and even a few spear wounds throughout her body, the neko was in critical condition at the moment.

Her breathing was unsteady and the current rate of blood loss she had going for her could turn out to be fatal if left alone for too long without the proper treatment, so Zero made a quick decision to use one of his trump cards.

Though just as Zero was calling upon Avalon, a large green magic circle consisting of a raven over a gate appeared in front of him, before a group of three people, no, three devils walked out from under the saiyan's eyes.

Although each wore a different set of outfit, they all had a common characteristic which was their pair of black bat-like wings behind their backs, giving away their status.

Of course, another obvious indicator was the demonic energy that was radiating off of them, with Zero sensing their power-levels to be comprised of two mid-class and one high-class.

"Haha! At last, we have finally caught up."

"Yeah, it fucking took us over half a year to chase her this far. We sacrificed many low-class and even mid-class devils of the branch before the slippery bitch finally couldn't hold on anymore. Luckily she was injured while killing her Master and didn't have the chance to recover, or else who knows how long this hunt would take."

"Shut up you two. All of that doesn't matter right now. Once we kill her and hand over the corpse to the higher ups as evidence, we can claim our rewards and gain much more than what we've previously lost. Hahah! Money and status; the amount that comes with slaying this SS-Class Stray Devil, just thinking about it makes me tremble in excitement."

"You're right, Master. Hahahahahah!"

The trio's words full of arrogance and repugnant laughter entered Zero's ears as he sneered at them from the side with disgust.

Especially at the one in the middle, who seemed to be the leader of the three; The guy was staring at the blood-smeared cat, who was currently lying unconscious on the cold concrete floor, with unconcealed greed present in his eyes.

The three devils didn't even spare Zero, who was next to the nekoshou, a glance as they thought he was just an ordinary human and was only staying silent because he had been too shocked by the way they had initially appeared.

Zero naturally noticed this, and his sneer grew even further.

An important thing he had learnt over the year of dungeon runs was to never underestimate a potential threat, no matter how harmless they seemed.

The saiyan had almost paid his life as a price for thinking that a limbless and heavily injured ogre possessed absolutely no danger to him. Who would've known that the ogre was actually in possession of a trait that would allow his neck to stretch at rapid lengths?

Caught off guard, he allowed the ogre to rip off his arm with its sharp teeth as he narrowly avoided a fatal blow to his head.

Of course, he still had Avalon and resources from the system store that could patch him up, but that didn't mean he hadn't felt the pain that came from getting his arm physically, and quite literally, removed from him.

So yeah, while Zero himself had learned a valuable life lesson back then, the few devils in front of him were about to pay the price for their lack of caution.

As he saw the high-class devil approaching the neko, Zero moved his figure in between the two, blocking the devil's sight and making the guy raise an eyebrow in slight surprise that a weak, human boy actually dared to confront him.

"Hey human, do you know what you are up against?"

The devil's contemptuous gaze locked Zero's figure as he spoke with a bit of impatience. The devil leader was currently in a good mood as he was close to claiming his fruits of victory so in his opinion, not immediately killing the human boy in front of him for his disrespectful behavior was already a concession on his part.

[Master, you don't have much time.]

Gaia's voice suddenly resounded in Zero's mind.

"Mm, I already know. I'll make it quick."

The saiyan replied mentally. He still had a nekoshou to heal, otherwise, he didn't exactly mind messing around with these guys for a while. Maybe he could've had some fun riling them up but as they say, time waits for no one.

"Um, someone who's about to become a corpse?"

Zero spoke with indifference which irritated the devil but nothing more than the words that had been spoken from the saiyan's mouth.

"You! What did you sa- Cough! Wha?"

The high-class devil leader suddenly vomited a mouthful of blood and noticed that his vision started to blur. In confusion, he looked down, only to notice that his chest had been pierced by an arm encased in a white, transparent aura of energy.

"Human… how… when..."

The devil spoke while gasping for air as his eyes were now filled with the emotion of disbelief and despair. He didn't know when, but the 'human' that he initially disdained and hadn't place in his eyes had appeared directly in front of him without his knowledge and delivered him a lethal blow to his heart.

"Sorry, the cat's with me. Now, I don't exactly have time to deal with your nonsense, so please be on your way. Next time, don't underestimate your opponent."

Just this once and because this was the first existence aside from dungeon monsters that he was going to kill, Zero decided to solve the guy's doubts.

"Also, when did I ever say I was human? You were just too overconfident and your arrogance had blinded you from the truth. You thought I was shocked by your appearance when in reality, my expression had never changed from the beginning. All you have to blame here, is yourself. Sayonara."

Zero shook his head as took his spotless arm out of the devil's chest. His ki had prevented the blood from staining his skin, but that couldn't be said for his clothes on his upper body and face, which he hadn't bothered protecting. So at the moment, the saiyan's bloodied appearance was like a devil in each of their eyes. How ironic.

"You… the Naberius... Clan… won't... let you… go..."

Those were the final words that Zero heard from the high-class devil as the devil leader collapsed onto the ground without a single breath of life left in his body.

"Naberius Clan huh? Figured it was you guys."

The saiyan muttered aloud as he locked his vision onto the remaining two mid-class devils who obviously hadn't recovered from the shock in front of them yet. Everything just happened too fast for their brains to keep up.

It was only when Zero's recent words were spoken that they finally woke up from their daze and upon noticing the saiyan's attention on them, their complexions quickly changed into that of utmost horror before bolting away in the opposite direction.

Obviously, they came to the same conclusion that they weren't Zero's opponent. They may be arrogant, but that didn't mean they were stupid. When life was at stake, they could care less about the useless emotions such as pride and arrogance.

The teleportation spell had a cast time, so running was the only option; staying to fight would mean one thing: Death.

The two were actually betting on the main family of the Naberius Clan to save them. After all, a branch leader of the clan had just died and main family would obviously take notice and investigate the cause. If the mid-class devils could just stall the opponent for a while, maybe reinforcements would make it on time.

Zero didn't know what they were thinking but when he noticed them running, he went chasing after them. They were fast, but Zero was even faster as he quickly overtook them, leaving a couple of afterimages in his path before stopping them in their tracks, leaving the duo no chance to fly. The saiyan was about to go for the kill when one of the mid-class devils rapidly waved his hands at him while shouting.

"Wait, please don't kill us! It was all our master's idea! We just followed his orders!"

The devil trembled as he spoke.

"Yes; yes! Please have mercy Sir! We'll do anything you say if you spare us! We'll even act as your servants."

The other was quick to respond and nodded his head like a pecking chicken whilst begging for Zero to be merciful, even going so far as to offer his loyalty.

After realizing that they couldn't run away from their enemy, the devils had to resort to acting pitiful while having no hesitation towards betraying their already dead master at the same time, just so they could keep their lives.

'Disgusting.'

The saiyan thought. He only stared impassively at the two before opening his mouth, though the words that came out of it basically crushed the two devils' naive delusions and hopes.

"My apologies, but one, I wouldn't exactly trust you guys, and two, the both of you have already been deemed dead from the moment you saw my appearance."

Zero had forgotten to hide his appearance earlier and since these guys knew, they had to die. He didn't exactly want a Devil Clan or perhaps even a whole faction after his ass; he was too weak at the moment.

Another reason was that he didn't want to show himself to the world so soon. Again, it was because he lacked the ability.

Strength; Power; That was what he needed at the moment.

After one year of training, Zero had already passed the initial foundation stage and reached the second Mortal Realm, making him have the power of a high-class.

Although it wasn't enough to guarantee survival in the supernatural world, it was enough to deal with the devils in front of him.

The only problem, being the high-class devil, had already been solved earlier, otherwise, if the three devils from the Naberius branch worked together, the saiyan would've been in a bit of a pinch; he wouldn't lose of course, but he'd definitely leave the fight with some injuries and not to mention the time it would take.

He didn't exactly have the liberty to take his time at the moment.

"Dammit! No choice, let's team up and fight him together!"

The mid-class devils after hearing Zero's words turned desperate. Gritting their teeth, they proceeded to charge at the saiyan after giving each other a look of determination through eye contact.

"Come."

Zero didn't move from his position this time and instead circulated his ki around his whole body, ready to face the two devils head-on.

"Eat my fist!"

The devil at the forefront screamed, sending a straightforward punch toward the saiyan.

"Hmmph, you call that a punch?"

Zero snorted coldly, before blocking the incoming frontal punch with his left arm like it was nothing.

"How could it be?!"

Shouted the devil in disbelief. He had exhausted most of his power in that punch, but that didn't even manage to make the saiyan move an inch from his spot. The devil wasn't given any time to think about it though as his opponent's voice reached his ears.

"My turn; Experience it with your body; This, is what you call a punch."

Bang!

Clenching his right hand into a fist, Zero struck the devil directly on the chest, sending the guy crashing into the nearby wall before having to lower his head as he narrowly dodged a dark spear of demonic energy.

'One specializes in close combat, the other in range. How annoying. Gotta bring them together somehow and finish them off in one go.'

Zero thought as he surrounded his right hand in a white ki-flame. With a jump-spin, he caught the spear that had just been evaded in mid-air, before throwing it back at the spear-throwing devil in the distance at twice the initial speed and power.

Not expecting his opponent would do this, the devil panicked and quickly condensed a magic barrier in front of him in order to block the incoming attack, but failed to do so as the barrier only managed to hold off his own empowered attack for a mere second before ripping straight through, exploding on the devil's face.

"Ah!"

The devil screamed as he felt the burning sensation on his face. It made him flail about and due to the lack of vision, he eventually lost his balance and fell backwards, tripping over himself.

Boom!

The poor guy didn't have the chance to regain his footing though before he felt a heart-wrenching pain at his stomach, courtesy of Zero who had taken advantage of the situation to swiftly rush over and land a ki-infused punch. The attack slammed the devil into the ground, leaving a small crater from the amount of force it had generated.

"Oh no you don't."

As soon as he finished with his previous assault, Zero quickly turned around to grab a hold of the already recovered close-combat devil's leg, preventing the mid-class devil's sneak attack before slamming the guy on top of his fellow ally with an overhead smash.

Boom! A bigger crater was formed over the smaller one as both devils howled in pain.

'Perfect.'

The saiyan thought as he saw the devils lying next to each other.

Not giving the two time to recover and at the same time not letting his efforts go to waste, Zero swiftly appeared next to them in the crater and proceeded to grab their faces in each of his hands.

Immediately realizing what the saiyan was about to do, the two devils who hadn't been given a break became wide-eyed and began to struggle wildly, using all they could to get their enemy off themselves.

They utilized their arms, legs and even demonic energy to blast Zero away but the guy just wouldn't budge as he held their faces down with both his hands.

The devils were only mid-class, while Zero was as powerful as a high-class and has essentially acquired the perfect foundation set for him by the System. Adding in the white-transparent Ki that surrounded and protected his whole form, there was no way that the saiyan's current opponents could ever hurt him.

"Stay still."

And to make the already desperate situation worse, an immense gravitational force, courtesy of Zero's Gravity Magic, suddenly pressed down upon the devils, making them lose their final ability to struggle out of his grasp.

The saiyan didn't pay them any more attention when he realized that their movements were finally suppressed and proceeded to gather ki into his hands until a fluorescent blue glow appeared within them.

When both mid-class existences saw this, they realized that their end was set in stone and no longer had any desire to struggle. Their will to survive had basically collapsed as they submitted to their inevitable fate.

The previous desperation held within their eyes was replaced by the fear of death, regrets over their actions, the unwillingness at how powerless they were before this foe of theirs and the extreme hate they possessed for the one who put them in this situation.

Zero who noticed the intense emotion in their eyes didn't hold any sympathy for them as he whispered his last words to his opponents.

"You should've known this day would come sooner or later when you followed that arrogant master of yours. When you attempted to kill someone, you should've been prepared to be killed yourself.

Also, consider it bad luck that you met me in this situation. You almost got your prize, but you, along with your idiot master, had celebrated too early and unfortunately, underestimating me had led to your downfall.

Goodbye, little devils."

The fluorescent blue glow between Zero's hands and the devils' face started to become brighter and brighter before...

BOOM!

… two small explosions occurred, creating a mixture of dust and smoke as the compressed ki was finally detonated.

"Phew, quick and easy."

Receiving the white-transparent aura around him, Zero got up from the ground, waving away the remaining dust particles that were in the way after the surrounding returned to its calm. That was when he suddenly got a notification from the system.

(Ding! Host has completed the Quest: A black cat in distress! Reward: 1,000 system points.)

(Congratulations! Host has completed the Hidden Quest: Defeat the team of devil pursuers. Hidden Reward: 10,000 system points, +999 all stats.)

'Well? A hidden quest is a thing now? Even the rewards given are better compared to the standard system points. It actually gives experience! Sweeeet.'

Zero's eyes lit up as he saw the rewards.

'Now my stats at Level 2 have gone from the bottom of rank d to the bottom of rank c, making me a step closer to Level 3, where I can complete the foundation stages and finally unlock my Super Saiyan transformation.'

He thought mentally as he rubbed his chin.

'Three more ranks… Hmm, the monsters in the dungeon are getting harder and harder to kill so I'd probably guess that the process to Level 3 would take another year? Ah.. so long though.'

The saiyan lamented before he realized that he was too focused on the rewards that he had almost forgotten the situation he was currently in.

'Right, I don't have time to think about these things right now. Got some cleaning up to do and most importantly a neko to save.'

Zero snapped himself back to reality as he used his ki sense to check up on the nekoshou in the near distance and sighed in relief that her condition hasn't declined that much since the last time he examined her, giving him enough time do some cleanup.

After all, he didn't exactly want anyone, especially humans, to find the three devil corpses on the ground after he took down the magic barrier surrounding this place.

'Now, how should I dispose of them…'

Thought the saiyan as he looked at his masterpiece on the ground which was comprised of two small craters replacing the heads of the now headless bodies, all which was within a larger crater.

Fortunately though, he didn't have to think long as a familiar green magic circle made its appearance next to the lifeless body of the high-class devil leader.

'Shit! Reinforcements? I don't have time for this!'

As the thought came to his mind, he quickly reacted, teleporting to the nekoshou with Instant Transmission and holding her within his arms before calling out to his system fairy mentally.

"Gaia! Hurry and teleport us to my residence!"

[Understood, Master!]

Gaia's sweet voice was heard as she activated the Recall function of the System, which instantly teleported Zero to where he had previously set his 'Home' location.

{A/N: At this point in time, the MC didn't possess Space Magic, and Instant Transmission only teleports to Ki signatures so I added in a 'Home Teleport' function kind of thing. I couldn't exactly think of a name so… I decided to be unoriginal with the naming and took League's 'Recall' instead. ^-^}

Though a moment before he vanished from the scene, Zero was able to catch a glance at the many devil signatures that made an appearance from the magic circle which made him chuckle inwardly when he recalled how they had started flaring their demonic energy in anger.

"Heh, those guys must be fuming right about now. Well, at least I can give these guys the matter of processing the surrounding damages along with the disposal of the three lifeless bodies of their companions. Saves me the trouble in any case."

Zero thought aloud as he initiated the treatment for a certain black cat.

_Flashback End_

_Back to the present - Zero's Bedroom - With Kuroka_

"... and yeah, you've basically been with me ever since."

Zero stated after he explained to the nekoshou what had occurred in the past as the cat was all curious about it.

Of course, he had retold the story without revealing any secrets relating to Gaia and the System. He also didn't tell her how he had healed her. After all, Avalon was his absolute trump card. The fewer people who knew, the better, and so far, no one aside from he himself possessed knowledge of it; Gaia obviously didn't count.

"Nya. Once again, thank you for saving me."

Kuroka gave a cheeky smile from across the bed.

"It's all good, no need to thank me. I just happened to be in the area at the time."

Zero shook his head.

"Mm. Hey, Zero-nya..."

Kuroka suddenly called, her smile disappearing and replaced with an expression of hesitation.

"Hmm? What's up?" The saiyan raised an eyebrow at her, curious as to what she wanted to say.

"I've been wondering about something for a while now, but never had the chance to ask…"

She paused for a bit before asking.

"Why did you decide to harbor me, knowing fully well that I am a criminal… and what I did to become one?"

The neko averted her gaze from Zero after she finished. After all, the question she had asked was basically suspecting her savior of having hidden motives.

"Well, the reason why I took you in was because it felt like the right thing to do at the time. You don't expect me to just leave a heavily wounded and homeless cat, with devils after her ass, on the streets, do you?

And criminal? For what, killing your master? I mean, you killed the abominable guy to protect your sister, no? I personally think that deserves some praise instead."

Zero answered calmly, his eyes flashing a hint of appreciation.

"You… how did you know?"

Kuroka lifted her head in shock.

The neko assumed that the saiyan only knew her identity and how she became a wanted SS-class stray devil. What she didn't expect though, was for him to know the real truth behind the whole incident.

"Let's just say… that I have my own sources for finding information."

Zero replied with an inexplicable smile.

"I see…"

Kuroka muttered. She didn't ask about those 'sources', not because she didn't want to, but because she had a feeling that the saiyan wouldn't tell her anyway.

And the neko was right; Zero didn't tell her the specifics because that was related to his biggest secret.

"So, I trust that answered your doubts?" He inquired.

"Nya, I'm sorry for suspecting your intentions."

Kuroka nodded, before lowering her head in shame.

"It's fine. I never thought of it that way, so don't worry about it."

Zero waved his hand to indicate it was no problem, before letting out a yawn.

"Ah, I guess it's pretty late, huh."

He spoke tiredly as he looked at the digital alarm clock on the side before turning back to Kuroka.

"Well, if you don't mind, I think I'm going to call it a night. It's already 5am in the morning and I'm someone who values my beauty sleep. Anything that you want to ask can be saved for after I've woken up. You should already know where the guest room is, so there's no need for me to take you there. Oh, one last thing, there's some leftovers in the fridge if you're ever feeling hungry. Wish you a good night."

Zero finished with a quick stretch of his arms before using a single thought to remove all of his clothes, leaving only his boxers left.

He then proceeded to lie down with his back against the bed, resting his head comfortably on one of the two pillows present, though before the saiyan could close his eyes, he heard the she-cat speak out again.

"Can I sleep with you, nya?"

Kuroka asked hesitantly, while trying her hardest not to take a peek at the saiyan's well-developed muscles.

"..."

Zero only glanced at the nekoshou in silence.

"Nyahaha… it's a habit I developed?"

The nekoshou chuckled awkwardly while scratching her cheek with her forefinger.

For the past year, the neko (in her cat form) had been sneaking into Zero's room everyday to sleep on his chest while he wasn't paying attention, or at least she thought he wasn't, and to be suddenly deprived of this made her heart feel strangely uncomfortable, hence she had asked the question in the first place.

"..."

The saiyan continued to stare at her eyes without speaking.

"Nya… I guess not huh…"

Kuroka smiled sadly as her ears drooped before slowly making her way out of the room. That was until her savior decided to speak up, making her ears perk up again.

"Sigh. Just don't move around too much."

Zero sighed. He couldn't bear to see her pitiful look. When did he become such a softy; he did not know.

"Nya! Does that mean…"

The saiyan nodded at the neko and was about to close his eyes when a black blur entered his vision before crash landing onto his bosom.

"Mmm thank you, nya."

Kuroka said joyfully as she rubbed her head into Zero's neck while wrapping her arms around him.

"Oi, didn't I say not to move around?"

Zero questioned with an exasperated tone but as he realized she wasn't paying attention to him, the saiyan bonked her head with a ki-infused hand-knife, just enough to make the neko feel some pain.

"...It huurrts, nya."

Kuroka immediately sat up on his chest whilst rubbing her head. She looked at the saiyan with her feline eyes full of grievances.

"That's what you get for not listening in the first place! And please..."

Zero reprimanded and facepalmed as he tried to look away from Kuroka's current state.

Calling it 'too revealing' would be an understatement; She was literally clad in her birthday suit!

The poor guy had been diverting his attention and was suppressing his hormonal desires for a while now and thanks to his Protection of the Mind Talent, he didn't need to chant Buddha verses in order to calm down.

He shuddered as he pictured himself singing praises of 'Amitabha' in his mind; It almost felt like he was turning into a monk, which scared the shit out of him. That was definitely not what he strove to be!

So quickly picking out a feminine outfit from the system store, he took it out of the Inventory after he had bought it, before chucking the set of clothing at the neko's face whilst yelling.

"... would it hurt for you to put on some clothes already?!"

* * *

**Hmm... just a little flashback I guess? Idk what I was thinking when I wrote this chapter actually... it just sorta came out? LOL.**

**Anyway, I kind of made a 5-second fight seem like it lasted 5 minutes... so I hope you don't mind too much. Kind of got carried away when writing xD.**

**In a sense, this chapter is a continuation of the last.**

**5100 words! T_T too many too many :c**

**Haha. Well, thanks for reading,**

**\- xShadowDancer.**


End file.
